When Past Lives And Future Plans Collide
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Another SupernaturalCovenant Xover. MJ Winchester leaves her family to attend Spenser, she sees it as a chance for a new life, but when she meets the Sons she realises that things don't always go as planned. ReidOC
1. Whole New Life

**So I had three other stories I was working on then I hit probably the biggest writer's block wall I have ever encountered and ended up deleting the three stories. Then the other day I was going through my old ones and came across my Bella Winchester series. So I started thinking about another Supernatural/Covenant story and this is what I came up with. John is alive, no Dean deal, yellow eyes is alive, takes place right after Chase "leaves". **

**Ch1-Whole New Life**

Walking around the cemetery at midnight…who in the hell thought of this brilliant plan? Oh right, that would be me. Well not really my idea, more like my job. I figured that I could stop all of this crap when I got a full scholarship to Spenser. Pretty much the best high school in the country. I gave up everything to go here, my father and my two brothers. We are hunters; all of the things that you dream about and think are fake. Well sorry to burst your bubble people but all of that crap is real and it can hurt you. My mother was killed by a demon when I was like a year old. My brother Sam was six and my brother Dean was 9. My father used his USMC background to train us as hunters. When I got the chance to go to Spenser he flipped and said if I left not to come back. I left. Sam was upset and Dean was downright furious. I just arrived at Spenser this morning, unpacked and went to classes. After I finished all of my homework I decided that sitting in a dorm room by myself was a bit boring, and my roommate wasn't there. I'll meet her eventually. So I decided to take a walk through the local cemetery to see if there is anything I can kill. Guess not. This place is going to get boring extremely fast. There was a party tonight, a congrats you survived the first month of school party. But I am so not the type to go to a party by myself when I know a total of zero people, actually I am not a real party person at all. I lived a sheltered dark odd life. Looking around the quiet cemetery one last time I let out a sigh and walked back to Spenser. A black Hummer H3 was pulling in as I was walking up the steps to the dorm building. Two guys jumped out. One was a bit taller with blonde hair and the other had dark hair sticking in all directions. The dark haired one opened the back door and held his hand out to someone. A minute later a girl around my height, which is 5'6, got out of the Hummer. She had long brown hair. I looked away from them and walked into the building. I was digging through my bag for my room keys when the same three people walked down the hall and stopped right behind me.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around and stared at the girl.

"This is my room."

"So you are my new roommate. Blair Waldorf nice to meet you."

"MJ Winchester."

The blonde pushed his way around the other two and held his hand out to me.

"Reid Garwin, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hmm, I think I'll call you DJ, as in Dean JR."

"Who's Dean? Ex boyfriend?"

"Eww no, brother. Blonde light eyed…thinks he is god's gift to women."

Blair and the other boy laughed. Reid frowned then took two steps back. Blair pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"MJ the one attached to my arm is my boyfriend Tyler Sims."

"Nice to meet you all."

"When did you get here?"

"This morning. I unpacked, went to class then decided to take a walk."

"Sorry we didn't meet you sooner. You could have gone to the party with us."

"That's fine. I needed to clear my head."

Blair kissed Tyler then leaned against the wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night Reid."

"Goodnight baby, MJ."

"Night Blair, new girl."

I said goodnight and followed Blair into our room. She shut the door behind us and we both changed into sweats and tank tops. I plopped down on my bed and she sat on her bed across from me.

"So where are you from?"

"All over the place actually. I was born in Lawrence Kansas and after my mom passed away my dad moved us around a lot."

"You and Dean?"

"And Sam, Dean is the oldest at 26, then Sam at 23 then me at 17."

"What do your brother's do?"

"They are in business with my dad."

"That's cool. So did they help you move here?"

"No, actually they aren't very happy with me right now. To them family comes before all else. And when I told them that I got a scholarship and was moving they got really upset. I haven't talked to them in a few days actually."

"Wow, that really sucks. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. What about you?"

"Born in the Upper East Side."

"Fancy, how did you end up here?"

"Let's see, my best friend slept with my boyfriend and I lost my virginity to the UES's resident manwhore. So I decided to take off. The best friend and the boyfriend got together and then manwhore is still a manwhore."

"Interesting. How long have you and Tyler been together?"

"Almost a year."

"He seems nice."

"He is, and don't be fooled. Reid can be nice when he wants to be. Then there is Caleb Danvers who is with Sara Wenham and Pogue Parry who is with Kate Tunney. The boys are all best friends. Their families founded Ipswich so the boys grew up together."

"Good to know."

"You should go to breakfast with us tomorrow. Then you can meet all of the others."

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Ok, night Blair."

"Night."

Blair shut off her bedside lamp and turned on her side. I reached under the pillow and felt the reassuring cool metal of the hunting knife I kept there. Then I picked up my cell and chose Sam's name. _Made it safe_ was all the text said when I sent it. Since I wasn't expecting a response I shut off my phone and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. This morning I decided to act a bit more like Sam instead of Dean. A lot harder than I thought it would be. I woke up to Blair's alarm the next morning. We both got up, showered and dressed. She called the others and told them that I was coming and that we would meet them at the diner. Blair led me to her car and we drove to the diner talking about random things. I was surprised at how much I liked Blair right away. Growing up we learned to not trust anyone but each other. Maybe Spenser was exactly what I needed to start over and do with my life what I want and not what my dad wants. We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the diner. Sitting at a table in the back was Tyler and Reid along with four other people I hadn't met yet. But with my amazing detective skills I figured that they are Pogue, Caleb, Sara and Caleb. I followed Blair to the table and sat between her and the blonde girl.

"Everyone this is my new roommate MJ Winchester, MJ to your right is Sara Wenham and her boy Caleb Danvers, and across from you is Kate Tunney and Pogue Parry."

I said hello and nice to meet you to everyone and fell into the conversation. I learned all about the boys and heard stories. Then came the part I was dreading.

"So MJ tell us about yourself."

"Uh, well there isn't really much to tell."

"Is MJ your real first name or does it stand for something?"

"It stands for Mary Juliette. Mary was my mother's name. She passed away when I was about a year old."

"Sorry MJ. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, Dean is the oldest and Sam is the second oldest. They are working with my father."

"What do they do?"

"Uh, they are into hunting."

"So do they run a store?"

"Well actually they like hunt for people, like someone will call them and they will go and check things out and hunt whatever it is the person wants them too."

"Get good money with something like that?"

"Not really. But it's what they have always done."

"Interesting. So what brings you here?"

"A full scholarship."

"Family must be proud."

"Uh"

"Hey Caleb did you get those History notes yesterday?"

"Yeah need to borrow them?"

"Yes please, Reid wouldn't let me concentrate."

Reid put on an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders. I caught Blair's eye and gave her a thankful nod. Not quite feeling like explaining the whole education is supposed to take a back seat to our world thing I am more than grateful she stepped in. We spent the rest of the day hanging out at Caleb's. as I was laying in my bed in the dorm room that night my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I flipped it open and hit view now. All it said was IMY. I looked to see who it was from, the number was unknown. Not really surprising, we switch phones all of the time. But my guess was Sam, he was the most accepting of my choice. I sent back IMY2 then turned off my light. The next day we were going to Reid's for a pool party. I had to get rested up for my new life.

**Just for those who don't know, IMYI Miss You. Reviews are my new bestfriend; )**


	2. Normal Day?

**I noticed some mistakes that I made in the last chapter so I went back and fixed them.**

The next day Blair shook me awake. First thing I did was grab the handle of the hunting knife before remembering where I was. Good thing it came to me that fast, explaining the knife to Blair would probably be a bit on the difficult side. I let go of the handle and rolled over so I could look at her.

"What?"

"Someone's not a morning person."

I rolled my eyes and buried my head back into the pillows.

"Get up MJ."

"Why?"

"Because we have to get going to Reid's. That means you need to get up."

"This means that I hate you."

"I can live with that. Get up."

I rolled out of bed and grabbed a few things out of my dresser. I walked to the showers and just stood under the hot water for a few minutes before I felt like moving. I finished my shower and dried off then I put on my bikini, sweats and one of Dean's Metallica shirts. I threw my hair up without bothering to dry it, it was just going to get wet again anyway. I grabbed my shower kit and walked back to my room. When I got there the door was open and everyone was inside lounging around. Reid took it upon himself to commandeer my bed. I put away my shower stuff, shoved his legs off of my bed and sat down.

"Morning MJ."

"Morning Ty, everyone else."

"You know where Blair is?"

"She was here when I left."

Suddenly Blair flew into our room with her cell phone clutched in her hand.

"Uh, Blair are you ok?"

Blair looked at Sara with a look that said What do you think dumbass? Tyler walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother called."

Everyone in the room visibly tensed up, even Reid.

"So I'm guessing that your mom is?"

"The devil."

I mentally rolled my eyes. The devil my ass sweetheart.

"What did she want?"

"To tell me that Nate and Serena are engaged."

"What? Aren't they seniors like us? What parents are happy about that?"

"You've never been to the UES. It's like an alien planet."

I looked at Reid and smiled a little bit. Blair threw her cell phone into her bag and picked it up. I stood up and walked over to her.

"There is more to the story isn't there?"

"No."

"Blair if there is one thing you should know about me it's the fact that I hate liars. And I always know when someone is lying. That's why Dean doesn't always like having me around."

"Serena wants me to the maid of freaking honor."

Damn, I do not have a comeback for that one. Actually I do.

"What a bitch."

Blair laughed and gave me a hug. Next on my list of things to tell her, no chick flick moments. Hugs kinda weird me out. I patted her back and she let me go.

"Ok, I'm ready. Who's going with who?"

"Pogue and I are taking his bike."

"Sara and I were going to ride with Tyler and Blair."

"MJ you can ride with me."

"Alright."

We all grabbed our stuff and walked down to the parking lot. I stopped when I saw Reid's car, Dean would absolutely love him.

"Dude, that is a 1965 Mustang Fastback."

"You know cars?"

"I know good cars and this one is, oh my god."

Reid laughed at my reaction and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors.

"Are you going to get in?"

"Just one more minute of staring then I am good to go."

Reid got into the car and waited for me to put my stuff in back and get in. I slid into the passenger seat and looked at him.

"You should know that this officially makes you my most favorite person in Ipswich."

"And I thought it was because of my good looks."

"They help."

Reid stared for a second before putting the car into drive and flying out of the parking lot. It took half an hour to get to Reid's place. We pulled onto the street and I saw that there was only four mansions on the entire street.

"Caleb is next to mine, Tyler's across from mine and Pogue's next to Tyler's."

"That's kinda cool. Having your friends close."

"Were you close to any of your friends like this?"

"My only friends were Sam and Dean. We moved a lot so I didn't really make any friends."

"That would explain you being a non people person."

"What?"

"They way you tensed up when Blair hugged you."

"I'm just not use to affection. I was raised by three men."

"You close?"

"We were, they weren't happy with my choice to leave them and come here."

"Strange."

"What?"

"Here it's all about school and nothing else."

"There's a whole new world out there Garwin."

We grabbed our things and got out of the car, I followed Reid into the house and down the stairs to where the pool was. The others were already in the pool messing around. Reid showed me where I could changed then ran up to his room. I took off the sweats and T shirt and threw them into my bag, then I grabbed a towel from the pile and walked out to the pool. Reid had just walked in and was staring at me.

"What?"

"You have an ACDC suit."

"Yes I do."

"You Winchester, you are definitely not the usual Spenser girl."

"You have no idea."

I slid past Reid and got into the pool. I made my way over to where the girls were talking.

"So it's Sunday, what are we going to do?"

"We can head to Nicky's early. Grab some food and hang for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Nicky's?"

"Bar downtown. It's pretty much the only hangout in town."

"Cool, pool table?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering."

Perfect, I am a bit low on cash so I will just find the biggest idiot in the place and hustle him at pool.

"Dart board?"

"Yeah."

And my day just keeps getting better and better. We stayed at Reid's all afternoon. His mom came downstairs as we were getting out to tell Reid that she and his father were getting ready to head out. Her eyes fell on me.

"You dear I don't know."

"MJ Winchester. I just started at Spenser on Friday."

"Meredith Garwin, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Garwin."

"Please, call me Meredith."

I smiled at her and she turned back to Reid.

"Your father and I will be back in a week. If you can't reach the cell phones I left the hotel number and the company number in the kitchen"

"By the phone. You left money for pizza even though you know I don't need it and you'll miss me. I know mom. I'll miss you too."

I watched the exchange and suddenly tears came to my eyes. I HATE crying in front of people. I pushed the tears back and put a smile on my face. Before Meredith left she made us all stand in a group so she could take a picture.

"She loves doing this."

"It is your senior year young man. You will want pictures someday."

"Whatever you say mom."

She took the picture gave him a hug then left. I excused myself and walked into the other room so I could change. I looked at myself in the mirror. Seeing Reid interact with his mom got to me. I always wonder what life would have been like if my mom hadn't died. Things would have been so different. My dad, Dean and Sam did the best they could, but a girl needs her mom. I changed into the clothes I put in the bag, jeans and a black tank. I threw on some makeup and walked out to meet the others. We went to Nicky's and took a table in the back.

"What do you think MJ?"

"Feels like home."

They looked at me with odd looks on their faces.

"It's a Winchester thing, so, who here has the biggest ego when it comes to pool?"

Reid and Tyler shared a look then at the same time they said "Aaron Abbott."

"Point him out to me."

They looked around the crowded bar then pointed to a long haired kid near the tables.

"Tyler and Reid always hustle money out of Aaron."

"You boys hustle pool?"

"Yeah."

"Always."

I stood from the table.

"Watch and learn boys."

I walked over to Aaron and stood in front of him.

"Your Aaron right?"

""Yeah, and you are?"

"New here. Heard you were like the best at pool in the entire place."

"Well you heard right."

"I have always loved pool. Want to play with me?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone staring over at me. They had looks of awe on their faces. I keep forgetting that I' m not with Sam and Dean. They are used to this. Aaron lead me over to the pool tables and set up.

"You know we should make this interesting."

I faked innocence…which is really difficult for a Winchester.

"What do you mean."

"Twenty a ball."

"I don't know."

Aaron smiled at me.

"I'll take it easy on you."

Biting my lower lip I slowly nodded my head.

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later I picked all of the money up off of the table and started to walk away. Before I made it that far Aaron grabbed onto my wrist.

"Bitch you played me."

I shoved the money in my pocket and saw all of the guys stand and start to make their way over.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go."

"I'm not scared of you."

I spun around and took his legs out from under him, then I stepped on his chest.

"Back off Abbott."

As I turned to walk away he grabbed my ankle and pulled, I fell to the ground and he scrambled on top of me, I punched him in the face and shoved him to the side, then I kicked the backs of his knees and shoved him to the floor. The boys and Nicky himself came running over.

"MJ are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Aaron might need an ice pack though."

Nicky grabbed Aaron and threw him out of the bar, I went back and took my seat at the table.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Raised by three men."

They shook their heads in understanding. A couple hours later we decided to head back to the school. I slid into Reid's car and leaned back. We were almost back to the school when a car came out of nowhere. I looked at Reid and saw that his eyes were pitch black. We swerved out of the way no harm done. Tyler and Pogue who were following both stopped. Everyone got out and ran up to us.

"Are you two ok?"

I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car, I walked away from them then turned to face them.

"What are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Demons?"

"What? Demons?"

"Reid's eyes were pitch black. That car should have hit us. What are you?"

Caleb and the boys all looked at each other. Kate, Blair and Sara looked at each other as well and nodded their heads.

"You have to tell her."

"I'm getting a little impatient."

"Ok, we're not Demons MJ we're warlocks."

"Like Harry Potter?"

"God no. Our families founded Ipswich, we come from a long line of warlocks. We get the power when we are 13 and can do anything we want. When we turn 18 we ascend and receive more power, except it's addictive, it takes pieces of our life away and it can kill us."

"We don't use unless we have to. My father died from addiction."

"Recently the fifth in the bloodline appeared and he was addicted."

"He would have killed us all if Caleb hadn't of taken care of him."

I just stood there and looked at them. Out of everything I have seen in my life, this was my first encounter with warlocks. But they were the good guys. God if my father and the boys knew I was trusting a bunch of warlocks they might kill me. But then again when am I going to see them again?

"MJ?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok as in ok, I believe you and can we go back to school now?"

They all looked really relieved and we headed back to Spenser. Reid stopped his car and closed his eyes. He leaned back in his seat.

"You ok Garwin?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I haven't used in a while, takes a lot out of you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You used to save us. Thank you."

"So did I impress you?"

I laughed and shook my head yes.

"Very much."

"And what if I kissed you right now?"

"Hmm, I think I would let you."

Reid leaned in and captured my lips with his. Yeah, this new life wasn't so bad.


	3. The Boys Are Back

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR SUPERNATURAL OR GOSSIP GIRL**

**In this chapter I jump ahead a few months. It is the morning after graduation and MJ wakes up from a nightmare…to clarify, MJ will be getting the visions, the group knows nothing about the hunting, and the boys have been through everything from season one except Lawrence, finding the YED and the car accident. **

**Sam Did not go to Stanford, he will still be the main research guy and all that but he was also a "good little soldier" like Dean. Reid, if you haven't noticed, is a nicer version. **

_A woman banging on the window and screaming. She looked terrified. She seemed to be looking at something across the street, trying to get its attention._

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around and realized that I was still in Tyler's guest room. After graduation his parents asked me to move in, they pretty much took me in as their own, all of the parents did. Reid's parents love me just not enough to have their teen son and his girlfriend living in the same house. Which is perfectly understandable. I slid out of bed, I had been having the same dream for the past week. Finally I recognized the house. I ran over to the bookshelf and grabbed the photo album off of the top shelf. Flipping through the first couple of pages which were baby pictures of Dean, Sam and I, on the sixth page was the last family picture taken before our mom died. She was holding me while Dean and Sam stood side by side in front of her and dad. I looked past the happy faces to the house in the background, it was the same house from my dream. I put the album back on the shelf and sat back on the bed. Some woman living in the house my mother was killed is in danger. I laid back and closed my eyes. I would just shrug it off if it wasn't for what happened the past couple of dreams. Last month I started having dream's about Aaron Abbott in a cast and sling, about two weeks after the dreams started Aaron was in a car accident he broke his left leg and fractured his right arm. Then another dream took its place. Caleb and the rest of us were hiking through the area around Ipswich and each time he slipped off of the cliff. When we did end up taking a hike I stay close to Caleb, when he slipped I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground with me. Now some woman in that house was in danger of something. I reached for my cell and looked at the text from last night. It was from Bobby telling me that my brothers were staying there for a couple days. Bobby's was only two hours from here. I showered and changed then went to find Tyler. He was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey Ty, I kinda need a favor."

"Sure what's up?"

"I need to go out of town for a little while. I was hoping I could borrow the Hummer."

"Sure thing. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to check up on something."

"Reid know your leaving?"

"I'm going to leave him a message."

Tyler handed me the keys to the Hummer and said goodbye. I got behind the wheel and closed my eyes. I am insane. I shook off the nervous this is a bad idea feeling and started the trip, as I was leaving Ipswich I called and left Reid a voicemail telling him that I had to go out of town and would be out of service but I would call him when I got back. After making that call I shut off my phone and threw it onto the passenger seat. I actually made the drive in an hour and ten minutes. I pulled up outside of Bobby's 

and parked the Hummer, I ran up the steps and instead of using my key I knocked on the door. It was thrown open by Bobby himself and he froze.

"Mary?"

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby walked out onto the porch and pulled me into a hug.

"It's damn good to see you kid."

"You too Bobby, it's been too long."

"Yes it has."

He let me go and held me at an arm's length.

"What are you doing here? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt? Coven of witches?"

"No Bobby, I need to see Sam and Dean."

"They are in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

I walked past Bobby and into his house. I heard Sam and Dean talking in the kitchen, I stood outside of the entryway and took a breath. I shook off the scary feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach and walked into the kitchen. Dean looked up first and his fork fell to the floor, Sam followed his line of sight and saw me standing there. Within seconds Sam was out of his seat and had my up in the air squeezing the life out of me.

"Sam, I still need to breathe."

He still didn't let me go.

"Sammy, you want to kill her or what?"

Sam set me back on the ground and held me at an arm's length like Bobby did.

"J what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and Dean."

"You couldn't have picked up the phone and called in the past few months?"

"Dean don't."

"Goes both ways Dean."

"I didn't turn my back on my family."

"I didn't either Dean, dad was the one that told me not to come back."

"And you left anyway!"

"Enough! Both of you. J sit down."

I took the seat across from Dean and Sam sat between us.

"What's wrong J?"

"About a month ago I started having dreams about this guy at school, he was in a cast and sling, couple weeks later he gets into a car accident and breaks his leg and fractures his arm. After that I started dreaming about a friend of mine slipping off of the cliff when we were hiking, when he went hiking he slipped and I grabbed him before he fell."

"So?"

"So I am seeing these things before they happen. That is not what I would call normal Dean."

"You never were the normal one."

"Shut up boy."

We turned to see Bobby leaning against the fridge.

"Mary, have you had another dream?"

"Yeah, some woman in standing in front of a window banging on it and screaming for help."

"Ok, what else J?"

"I recognized the house."

"Where was it?"

"Lawrence Sam, it's our house in Lawrence."

Silence. All three of them just stared at me. Finally Dean broke the silence.

"You come here after months, tell us that you're the new Jennifer Love Hewitt then you tell us that we have to go home?"

"I'm sorry Dean, but Aaron got hurt and Caleb could have gotten killed, this woman is in danger. I can't just sit here when we could do something to stop it."

"We?"

"Ok Dean, let's have this out."

"Come on J, not now."

"Shut up Sam. Come on Dean, yell at me, and tell me why you're pissed."

"You just left us MJ. After everything this family went through you turned your back. How was I supposed to feel?"

"Why do you think I left Dean?"

"Cause you were being a selfish bitch?"

"Because I was sick of being mom!"

"What?"

"Mom died when I was one. When I was eight I was cleaning your guns and weapons. When I was 10 I was talking to your teachers on the phone for conferences. When I was 13 I was cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. When I was 16 I was cleaning your wounds. When I got the scholarship to Spenser I was so happy. School had always been a safe place for me. So when I got the scholarship I wanted to go, I wanted a chance to be a teenager with normal teenage problems. God Dean! I have had the best few months of my life. I have made a terrific group of friends and I have a boyfriend and I got accepted to Yale."

"Yale? J that's amazing."

"Hold up, boyfriend?"

"Yes Yale and yes a boyfriend."

"I don't like him."

"You haven't even met him.

"So?"

"He drives a 65 Mustang Fastback."

"Where is my new friend?"

I smiled at Dean, we were going to be ok.

"Back in Ipswich. There is something you should know about Reid. And Caleb and Pogue who are two of my best friend, and Tyler who is kinda like a brother and the one I live with."

"What?"

"Well, their families founded Ipswich. And they also come from a line of warlocks where the first born male receives powers at 13 then more at 18 and if they use too much they could die but they are great guys and my best friends and I am in love with Reid."

"You're dating a warlock?"

"Yes?"

"Dad's gonna kill you."

I stuck my tongue out at Dean then looked back to Sam.

"I'm sorry we put all of that on you J. You were the youngest we should have been taking care of you."

"He's right Jules."

"Let's forget about it. And let's forget about these past few months. I need your help guys. We need to go to Lawrence so we need to call dad."

Dean and Sam looked at Bobby then looked down. They were hiding something from me.

"What? What's wrong? Where is dad?"

"He's on a hunt."

"Where?"

"Texas."

"California."

"Alabama."

"Where is he?"

"Jules, dad's been MIA for a few months."

"What?"

"He hasn't contacted us, we think he had a lead on yellow eyes and he took off."

"So we don't know where he is?"

"No."

"But if we call him about Lawrence he would come right?"

"I don't know. But if we're gonna go we need to head out."

"I have to go back to Ipswich, take Ty's Hummer back to him and tell them that I am heading out for a little while."

"Ok, well you boys should follow her back, I'm going to make a few calls about Mary's predicament here."

"Yeah, knowing why this is happening would be amazing."

"Take care you three."

Dean and Sam grabbed their duffel bags and got into the Impala. I drove back to Ipswich with them following me. When we pulled into Tyler's driveway all of the others were there standing near Reid's car. Lord help me now.


	4. We All Have Secrets

I stopped the Hummer and looked in the mirror, Dean turned off the Impala and he and Sam got out. I hopped out of the Hummer and met them, and then we walked to the group. Reid walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Where were you?"

"I had to go meet my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, Reid, Caleb, Sara, Blair, Tyler, Pogue and Kate these are my brothers Dean and Sam. Guys these are my friends and my boy friend."

Dean and Sam said hello to everyone and shook the guy's hands. Dean came over and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"So these are the warlocks?"

"MJ?! You told them?"

"Wait why would they freak if we knew?"

"They do know right J?"

"Know what?"

"Uh, I have something to tell you guys. I told Dean and Sam because they know all about warlocks…and demons, vampires, werewolves, ghost, poltergeist, you name it they know about it. And they, we, hunt it."

"What?"

"Our mother was killed by a demon. Since then our father raised us to hunt. We're hunters."

"How could you not tell us this MJ?"

"Especially after we told you what we are?"

"Because for once I was normal. But now my past has collided with my future. I have to go away for a little while."

"Wait what?"

"You know those dreams I told you guys about? Aaron and Caleb?"

"Yeah."

"Well I had another one. Dean, Sam and I need to go see if this woman really is in trouble."

"You can't just leave MJ. What about Nicky's and Yale?"

"I already told Nicky something with my family came up he understood. And I will be back in a few days ok?"

"I don't want you going MJ."

"I'm sorry Reid but I have to. This woman is in danger and my father is missing. I have run from who I am for too long."

"I'll tell my parents."

"Take care little one."

"I'll miss you daredevil."

"You'll still go to UES with me right?"

"Of course Blair."

"Stay safe."

"Call us."

"Come back to me."

"I promise. I'll be back in a few days guys. I love you Reid."

"I love you too."

I ran inside and grabbed a duffel. On my way out I hugged everyone goodbye and took Reid aside.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Like I said, I was normal for once. I always knew I couldn't keep it from you and I would end up back in this war sometime but a girl can hope right?"

"War?"

"We need to kill this thing that tore our family apart. I'm a hunter Reid, through and through. If you can't handle that then I am going to have to say goodbye here. This is my life."

"Then I'll see you in a few days. Love you."

"Love you too handsome. See you soon."

I threw my duffel into the trunk then slid into the backseat of the Impala. With Dean's driving we pulled into a gas station in Lawrence late afternoon. Sam pumped the gas I went inside to pay and grab some food and Dean went to the bathroom. On the way here they told me all about the hunts they went on and how dad left his journal, they told me about the vampires and the Colt. I told them about everything that happened at school. I walked around the station and grabbed a bunch of food and some drinks, and then I went and paid. I walked back out to the Impala and set the stuff in the backseat. I turned to face Sam who was leaning against the Impala.

"You ok Sammy?"

"I've been better. I mean I was only six when we left but I do remember some things. It's Dean I'm worried about."

"Me too. I wish I could remember her."

"What do you mean?"

"I only know what she looks like from pictures. You and Dean had time with her, stories, birthdays. I just wish that I had that too."

"I'm sorry J."

I shrugged my shoulders and got into the car. A few minutes later Dean came back into view, he and Sam climbed into the car and slammed their doors.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Dean started the car and we drove through Lawrence. He pulled up outside of the house. I looked at the yard, bikes, a dollhouse, toy trucks and a jump-rope littered the yard. I looked into the front seat and saw that Sam and Dean had identical expressions on their faces. Sadness. Dean stopped the car and we followed him up the walkway and to the front door, he took a deep breath then knocked. The woman from my dreams answered the door. I grasped onto Sam's arm.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you ma'am we're with the"

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and our sister MJ. We used to live here. You know we were wondering if we could come and see the old place."

"Winchester? You know that's funny I think I found some of your old photos the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on in."

She let us into the house and we followed her into the kitchen. Set up to the left was a playpen where a young boy was bouncing up and down asking for juice.

"That's Richie. He's a bit of a juice junkie."

She grabbed her son a bottle of juice then walked back over to the table where a girl was sitting."

"Sari, this is Sam, Dean and MJ. They used to live here."

"Hi."

"Hey Sari."

"So you just moved in?"

"Uh yeah, from Wichita."

"You got family here?"

"Uh no, I just uh, we needed a fresh start that's all. So new town and new job, I mean as soon as I find one."

"So how you liking it so far?"

"Well all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here but this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, the wiring, I mean we have flickering lights almost hourly, the sinks backed up, we have rats in the basement."

"That's too bad. What else?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No, have you seen the rats or just heard scratching."

"Mom? Ask them if it lived here when they lived here."

"What Sari?"

"The thing in my closet."

"No baby, there's nothing in the closets. Right?"

"Uh right."

"She had a dream last night."

"It wasn't a dream. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire."

After a few more minutes of visiting we said goodbye and left. As soon as we were outside Dean started in.

"A figure on fire? And that woman, that was the woman from your dreams?"

"Yeah and did you hear that? Scratching flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Well, I'm just freaked that your weirdo visions are coming true."

"Same here."

"Well forget about that for a minute guys. The thing in the house? Do you think it's the same thing that killed mom?"

"I don't know."

"Well has it always been there or did it come back?"

"Maybe it's something else entirely MJ we don't know yet."

"Those people are in danger Dean. We have to get them out of the house."

"We will J."

"Now."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know guys."

A few minutes later we were back at the gas station. Sam was talking about digging into the history of the house and Dean was leaning against the car.

"How much do you guys remember about that night?"

Sam was silent, Dean spoke.

"Not much, I remember the fire, the heat, and then I carried you out the front door."

I looked him in the eye.

"You did?"

"Yeah. What? You never knew that?"

"No."

"Yeah well you know dad's story like Sam and I do. Mom was on the ceiling. Whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her."

"He never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

"Ok. So to figure out what's going on now we have to figure out what happened then."

"Yeah, talk to dad's friends, neighbors. People that were there at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you two?"

I shook my head no and looked at Dean, he swallowed then stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Sam and I watched Dean walk off. I slid into the backseat and grabbed my cell. I hit five on the speed dial and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey babe."

"_Hey MJ, how are things going?"_

"Not so good. We saw the old house today."

"_How did it go?"_

"Well there is definitely something there. We just need to figure out what."

"_How are Sam and Dean?"_

"I don't know. Dean doesn't show emotion."

"_That's where you get it from."_

"Ha-ha. I just wanted to call and check in. tell the others I said hi?"

"_Sure thing. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye Reid."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and waited for Dean to come back. He got into the car and five minutes later we were at Guenther's Auto Repair where dad used to work.

"So you and John Winchester? You used to own the garage together?"

"Yeah used to. A long time ago. Matter of fact, must have been twenty years since John disappeared. Why are the cops interested now?"

"Working on some cold cases, the Winchester disappearance is one of them."

The man looked at me.

"Isn't she a little young to be an officer?"

"Internship."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well anything you remember would be helpful."

"He was a stubborn bastard I remember that. And uh, whatever the game he hated to lose you know? It was that old Marine thing. But uh, he sure loved Mary, and he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire."

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually, what did he say?"

"Ah he wasn't thinking right. He said something started that fire and killed Mary."

"He every say what did it?"

"Nothing did it. It was an accident, electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something, begged him to get some help but uh."

"But what?"

"Well he started getting worse and worse, started reading these strange books, started going to see this palm reader in town."

"You have a name?"

"No."

We asked a few more questions then left. Dean pulled up to the first phone booth we saw and Sam got out to look through the phone book.

"Alright so there are a few palm readers in town. There is someone called El Divino, there's the Mysterious Mr. Fortinsci, uh Missouri Mosley there is"

"Wait Missouri Mosley?"

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Dean what is it? Have you heard that name before?"

Dean reached into the back and pulled out dad's journal.

"Look at this. First page first sentence read that."

"I went to Missouri and learned the truth."

"I always thought he meant the state."

Ten minutes later we were sitting in a waiting room to see this Missouri person.

"Guys, what the hell are we doing here?"

"What do you mean? She's a lead?"

"She's a psychic."

"Cool it J. let's just see what she has to say."

"Fine."

A large black woman came out of the backroom with a man. After he left looked at us.

"Well, Sam, Dean and MJ come on already. I ain't got all day."

The three of us looked at each other then followed her into the backroom.

"Well let me look at you. You boys grew up handsome."

She pointed to Dean.

"And you were a goofy looking kid."

Sam and I stifled our laughter at the look on Dean's face. Then she looked at me.

"Mary Juliette Winchester. I always knew you would grow up to be beautiful. You have your momma's eyes."

She grabbed my hand.

"Oh kids I'm sorry, your father? He's missing?"

"How did you know all that?"

"Well you were just thinking it just now."

"Well where is he? Is he ok?"

"I don't know?"

"Don't know? Well you are supposed to be a psychic right?"

"Boy you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I might be able to read and sense thoughts but I just can't pull facts out of thin air. Sit please."

We sat down and she took the seat across from us. She looked right at Dean.

"Boy you put your foot on my table and I'm gonna whack you with a spoon."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well you were thinkin about it."

Dean looked at me and Sam, Sam was still trying to hold in laughter and I just smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, so, our dad. When did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark, I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

Dean leaned forward.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echo's fingerprints of this thing?"

"Well could you?"

"No."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. But it was evil. So, you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place. No sudden deaths no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know, but dad going missing and my dreams and now the house, everything starting up at once I don't know, it just feels like something is starting."

"That's a comforting thought."

Missouri insisted that she come with us to check out the house. When we got there Jenny looked freaked out.

"Sam, Dean, MJ. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jenny, this is our friend Missouri."

"If it wasn't too much trouble we were hoping to show her the house, for old times' sake."

"This isn't a good time, I'm kinda busy."

"Listen Jenny this is important."

Missouri smacked Dean upside the head.

"Ow."

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? Please forgive the boy he means well he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. Hear me out."

"About what?"

"About this house."

"What about it?"

"I think you know what. You think there is something in this house. Something that wants to hurt you and your family."

"Who are you?"

"We're people that can help, that can stop this thing. But you're going to have to trust us just a little."

Jenny nodded then let us into the house. Missouri took the lead and went upstairs walking into Sari's bedroom.

"If there is a dark energy in this house this room will be the center of it."

"Why?"

"This used to be your nursery Mary, this is where it all happened."

I looked up at the ceiling and shuddered. Being in the same room was odd, scary and left an ached in the pit of my stomach. Dean pulled out his EMF.

"That an EMF?"

"Yeah."

"Amateur."

"I don't know if you kids should be disappointed or relieved, but this isn't the thing that took your mom."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different."

"What is it?"

"Not it. Them. There is more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They are here because of what happened to your family. You see all those years ago, real evil came to you, it walked this house and that kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand."

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy; it's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is."

She walked into the closet.

"I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well one thing is for damn sure, nobody is dying in this house, every again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

Missouri sent us around town gathering different things from random places. We brought it all back to her place and started shoving them into packets.

"So what is all this stuff anyway?"

"Angelika root, van ban oil, crossroad dirt and a few other odds and ends."

"What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're going to put them inside the walls. In the North, South, East, West corners of the house."

"We're gonna be punching holes in the drywall, Jenny is gonna love that."

"She'll live."

"This will destroy the spirits?"

"It should, it should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor, but we work fast, once the spirits figure out what we're up too, things are gonna get bad."

While Missouri was talking I watched Dean put the packets together, he had a bit of Angelika root on his finger and licked it, the look on his face would have had me cracking up if it wasn't such a serious situation. Later that night we were back at Jenny's pushing her and the kids out of the door. Missouri told her to take them to dinner and then a movie and by the time she got back we would be finished. Missouri went to the basement, Dean was in the kitchen, Sam took the bedroom and I was in the attic. I walked along until I was at the right wall then I started busting a hole into it. Behind me boxes full of things started to shake, I heard the sounds and turned around, a wall of boxes was about to fall on top of me. I slammed my foot into the wall and shoved the packet in then the boxes fell covering me. I heard Dean and Sam run into the room.

"Jules!"

"J where are you?"

They threw boxes everywhere until they uncovered me. Dean picked me up and carried me down stairs.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. What about you two?"

"The killer knives didn't stand a chance, all thought Sammy was almost taken out by a lamp."

I laughed a bit then looked at Missouri who was standing in the middle of the room, sensing was my guess. I sat still and closed my eyes. Something still didn't feel right.

"Missouri? Are you sure this is over?"

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, it's nothing I guess."

We heard the front door open and close and Jenny calling for us. I looked around the food covered knife marked kitchen. Jenny walked in stopped in her tracks.

"What happened?"

"Hi sorry um, we'll pay for all of this."

"Don't you worry, Dean's gonna clean up all this mess. Well what are you waiting for boy, get the mop. And don't cuss at me."

I laughed a bit. I was going to miss having Missouri around. After we cleaned up we left the house. Missouri went back to her place and Dean and Sam were ready to head back to Ipswich.

"Guys wait."

"What?"

"We need to stay here a little longer. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Jules."

"Please?"

"Fine."

We got into the Impala and waited. I saw Jenny's bedroom light go off and I looked at my watch.

"So Jules tell us again, what are we still doing here?"

"I don't know, I just still have a bad feeling."

"Why? Missouri did her thing the house should be clean this should be over."

"Yeah J, he's right."

"Probably but I just want to make sure. That's all."

"My only problem is that I could be sleeping in a bed right now."

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window towards the house. There in the window of her bedroom was Jenny screaming.

"Dean, Sam look!"

We jumped out of the Impala and ran to the house, Dean told Sam and I to grab the kids and he would get Jenny. We ran inside and up the stairs. I ran into Richie's room and picked him up out of his crib then I ran to Sari's room, a figure fully engulfed in flame was standing by her bed. I heard Sam behind me.

"Help Dean I got them. Sari sweetie come here and take my hand. And whatever you do don't look understand? Don't look."

Sari jumped off of her bed and held my hand, I pulled her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. We were almost out of the door when I felt something. I set Richie down and let go of Sari's hand.

"Listen to me, I want you to take your brother and run outside as fast as you can. Go Sari. Don't look back."

As soon as the words left my mouth something grabbed my foot and dragged me into the kitchen slamming me into the table. I heard Sari run out and the front door slam shut. I was thrown into the cabinets, when I stood again I was thrown and held against a wall. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. The fire figure was walking toward me when Dean and Sam made their way in. Dean was about to shoot.

"Dean don't."

"Why?"

"Cause I know who it is. I can see her now."

Suddenly the flames subsided and standing there was our mom. Dean lowered the shotgun.

"Mom?"

She walked towards us. She stopped at Dean first.

"Dean."

"Sam."

She left those two and walked over to me.

"Mary Juliette. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She looked away from us and walked to the center of the room.

"You get out of my house, and let go of my daughter. She burst into flame again then was gone. I was let loose from the wall.

Dean, Sam and I looked around the room then at each other.

"Now it's over."

The next morning Jenny gave us the photos she found in the basement. Missouri walked through the house again then sat next to me on the steps.

"Well, there are no more spirits in there, and this time it's for sure."

"Not even my mom?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"You mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well to protect her boys and her little girl of course. Mary I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here didn't you? Even when I couldn't?"

"What's happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers but I don't know?"

"Jules you ready?"

I said goodbye to Missouri, Jenny, and the kids then got into the Impala.

"Don't be strangers."

"We won't."

"See you around."

"Let's go guys."

Dean started the Impala and headed towards Ipswich.

Back at Missouri's:

Missouri walked into her house and set her things on the table. Then she started walking in the backroom. As she was walking into the room she started talking.

"That girl, I mean she has such powerful ability's. Why she couldn't sense her own father I have no idea. She turned to face John Winchester who was sitting on her couch. He stared up at her.

"Mary's spirit? Do you really think she saved the kids?"

"I do."

"John Winchester I could just slap you. Why don't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I want to see them. But I can't, not yet. Not until I know the truth."

**So like all of the dialogue in the chapter belongs to Erik Kripke. I watched the episode as I was writing the chapter. **


	5. So This Is What Hell Looks Like

**Sorry about the delay, I work 8-330 everyday and now I am going to start working some nights and weekends at the family store…so I don't have a lot of time. But I will do my best to get you new chapters.**

**This chapter is going to be low on the Supernatural scale. After the last chapter we're taking a break and going to Dean's personal hell, the UES.**

We pulled into Tyler's driveway around two am. I had called earlier and talked to his mother about Dean and Sam. She said that they were more than welcome to stay at the house. She had the two guest rooms across from Tyler and I made up. We grabbed our things and I used the key Rosalind had made me to get into the house. I typed in the alarm code and showed Sam and Dean their rooms. I said goodnight and went across the hall. After a quick shower I changed into a pair of Sam's sweats and one of Dean's T-Shirts. Then I walked out of my room and over to Tyler's, I peeked in and saw him and Blair asleep in his bed. Tyler's parents are more relaxed about the girlfriend staying over thing. Blair was staying here until she had to go home for a month. I crept over to Blair's side and nudged her awake.

"Tyler I will kill you."

"Good thing I'm not Tyler."

Blair opened her eyes and looked at me. She climbed out of bed and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted to tell you we were back."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Call the others when you get up? Have them meet us for breakfast at the diner?"

"Sure. MJ?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to leave for the UES tomorrow night, and I got your brother tuxes and your dress is already there."

"Tuxes?"

"I got them invites."

"Dress?"

"You're a bridesmaid."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but if I was going down you were too."

"She doesn't even know me."

"Well she doesn't have very many friends."

"I hate you."

"This time I can't blame you. Get some sleep."

"Hate you."

"Night."

I went back into my room muttering under my breath the many ways I could kill Blair. All of those were forgotten as I climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was a goner. I woke up at 11 and got ready for breakfast. After I was changed I walked into Dean's room and left him a note about where I 

went and where to get food. I walked downstairs and found Tyler and Blair waiting for me. Ty walked over and gave me hug.

"What happened to you face?"

I reached up and lightly felt the bruise that went along the right side of my face.

"Attacked by a box full of books."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

I laid across the backseat of the Hummer as Tyler drove to the diner. When we got there I made him give me a piggyback ride inside.

"Sims you better have a good reason for having your hands on my girl."

Tyler set me down and I ran into Reid's arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss, then he looked back to Tyler.

"Reason?"

"I was pretty much asleep in the back of the Hummer, he carried me so I wouldn't fall asleep and hurt myself."

"Right."

I said hello to everyone and we sat down to order. I told them about the trip and everything that happened. When I finished telling them they sat in silence for a few minutes. I took that chance to look at Blair.

"And you get to tell my brother's they have to go to high society and dress for it."

"You make that sound hard or something."

I just crossed my arms and smiled at her.

Apparently I underestimated Blair Waldorf, Dean and Sam both packed their tuxes and drove to the UES without a single complaint. I am going to have to learn how she does it. We arrived around ten that night. Blair's mother set us all up in their apartment. She however wasn't going to make it to the wedding, she had a business emergency in Milan to deal with. Whatever. The wedding was the next morning, we missed the rehearsal but that didn't bother Blair or I that much. After hanging up our dresses and the boy's tuxes we went to the Plaza to eat dinner. Blair stopped dead a few feet in the door. Dean ran into her back.

"Jesus!"

"Blair?"

I followed her line of site, she was looking at a table in the back, six people were sitting there. I recognized them from the pictures. It was Serene, Nate and Chuck, Serena's brother Erik her mom and her stepdad.

"Everyone turn around and leave. Now."

"Is she always this scary?"

Tyler looked Dean in the eye.

"Yeah pretty much."

Blair was pushing us all out of the door when a voice stopped her.

"Blair you made it!"

We all turned to see Serena walking towards us. She walked right up to Blair and wrapped her in a hug.

"Serena."

"I have missed you so much. Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?!"

"Not really. Serena these are my friends. Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers, Sara Wenham, Pogue Parry, Kate Tunney, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, MJ Winchester and Tyler Sims, my boyfriend. Everyone this is Serena VanderWoodsen. Coming up behind her are Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass."

The two boys stood behind Serena and nodded politely to us. Except for Chuck who just leered at me. I felt Reid move closer to me and pull me into his side.

"Welcome back Waldorf."?

"Bass."

"Hey Blair."

"Nathaniel."

Dean leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"So this is awkward."

I looked back at him and nodded. I looked back as Blair was burning holes into the three with her eyes. I stepped forward.

"Hey Serena I'm MJ. Bridesmaid."

"Nice to meet you. I am so happy your doing this."

"Yeah, listen we just got into town and we have to leave right after the introductions at the reception tomorrow. We have so much to do back in Ipswich."

"You can't stay?"

"Afraid not, we're all pretty beat up. But it was nice meeting the three of you and we'll see you at the church tomorrow at ten. Night."

I grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her out of the hotel. I didn't let her go until we were down the street.

"You ok there?"

"Fine. Thanks MJ."

"Anytime, just lead me to a bar."

"I can do that."

We didn't end up getting back to the apartment until 3:30 in the morning. By the time I laid down and cuddled up next to Reid it was 4:15, Blair was shaking us all awake by 8. She shoved me right into the shower then dragged my with her to her hair and makeup people, on my way to the elevator I sent pleading looks to the boys who all just shrugged and looked very sorry for me. By nine thirty my hair and makeup was done and I was in the dress. Blair was pacing in the backroom of the church.

"Why did I even agree to this? How could you let me agree to this? Why did she pick these dresses? Is she trying to be a bigger bitch than she is?"

"Blair, shut up. Now sit down."

Blair sat down on the chair across from me.

"Listen, we will get through the ceremony, have two really fast drinks at the reception then we're going to Wendy's in our dresses for food. If I can survive a poltergeist trying to bury me alive with boxes you can survive this ok?"

"Fine."

I sat back there with her talking for the next ten minutes. Finally Serena's mother came in and told us it was time to begin. I walked down the aisle with Serena's younger brother Eric. I stood right behind Blair and talked to her throughout the whole ceremony. After words we rode to the reception and stayed until the required wedding party dance was over. I grabbed Blair and started walking towards the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I think I want to stay."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean Nate looks miserable, Serena looks clueless and Chuck looks pissed when I hang all over Tyler. It's kinda fun."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, sure. We'll stay."

Blair smiled at me then walked back over to Tyler. I saw Reid standing off to the side talking to Sam so I walked over and grabbed Dean as My Wish by Rascal Flatts came on.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with my brother."

We walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance.

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"You love me."

"Because I'm forced to."

"What are we nine again?"

I felt Dean shrug his shoulders.

"I like him Jules."

"Him who?"

"Reid, he's a cool guy and he treats you good."

"Thank you."

"Telling dad is not going to be easy."

"If we find dad."

"What's wrong Jules?"

"The last thing I said to dad was I hate you. Now he's missing and I don't if I'm going to be able to take that back."

"You will, and he knows you didn't mean it."

"You don't know that Dean. You and Sam never gave him trouble, you always did what he asked. I always gave him shit."

"But you kept things interesting."

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is insane."

"What?"

"Winchester's at a high society wedding all dressed up and not fighting anything evil."

"Yeah I was thinking about that. Dad would kill us."

"Probably, but at least we would go out in style."

Dean laughed and the song ended. He walked me back over to the table and handed me off to Reid. Once again I found myself in the middle of the dance floor, Reid held me close as we danced.

"I've missed you babe."

"I've missed you too."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and I have been talking; we want to go with you and the guys. We want to help you fight this demon."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"I already lost my mom, possibly my dad. I can't lose any of you. Especially you Reid. This isn't a game and this isn't just one warlock, this is war. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What about you?"

"I've been training for this since I could walk Reid. This is my life."

"What about Yale?"

"I'm not going to Yale."

"What?"

"I haven't told anyone yet."

"You can't just not go to Yale MJ. You're throwing your life away."

"No I'm not, Reid this is my life. I ran from it, worked for a few months, but I can't run again. These are my brothers, my father, my battle. Just because I'm not going to Yale doesn't mean anything will change with us."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have a good feeling."

"I'll take your word for it. Had any dreams lately?"

"Actually no I"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, suddenly white hot pain went through my head and I fell to the ground. Flashes came into my head, a cabin, a sign for Oak Ridge, salt lines, Dean and Sam, dad. Suddenly the flashes stopped and the pain started going away. I could see the reception hall again. Everyone was by my side and took me outside. I leaned against the wall then looked at Dean and Sam.

"Oak Ridge, Colorado."

"What?"

"That's where dad is."

"How do you know?"

"Flashes."

"Like in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, girls can you get her to the limo, we'll be right there."

Sara, Kate and Blair all walked me to the limo. Dean leaned against the wall.

"I'm worried Sammy."

"About what?"

"Our little sister just got a vision Sam, wasn't it bad enough her freaky ass dreams ended up coming true?"

"Fuck the visions for a second, is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know Reid, we'll keep an eye on her."

"We should get back to Ipswich, pack up then get on the road."

"Good idea."

Sam led Caleb, Pogue and Tyler to the limo. Reid stayed behind and leaned on the wall next to Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll look out for her there right?"

"Of course I will Reid."

"I didn't mean to imply anything Dean, I'm just"

"In love with her."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Honestly Reid, I don't know what's wrong with her. I wish I did but I don't."

"Bring her back."

"Always do."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm going to marry her."

"Does she know that?"

"Not yet."

"I'm not wearing a tux."

"Neither am I."

**I wanted to throw in some Jules/Dean and Dean/Reid bonding. Next up we have the cabin, John, the YED and possibly the Impala's worst scene of the series. **


	6. Devils Trap

"Bobby."

"What?"

"We have to go to Bobby."

Those were the only words spoken in the two hours we have been in the car. I knew Dean was right, we were going to need some help. I sat quietly as he pulled into Bobby's driveway. Before we got out of the car Dean pulled out his cell phone. Sam was getting frustrated.

"Why even bother Dean? He isn't going to answer."

Dean didn't even acknowledge Sam, he just hit send. I was shocked when he spoke.

"Where is he?"

"Who is that Dean?"

Dean closed his phone, I can't ever remember him ever looking this scared and unsure in my life.

"They've got dad."

"Meg?"

"Meg as in the bitch demon Meg?"

"Yes."

"We have to hurry."

"What?"

"Look Sam, they have dad, they know we have the colt and they probably know where we are now. We get in, get what we need then we leave do you understand me?"

Sam looked down and nodded his head. Dean turned in his seat.

"I said do you understand me?"

"Yeah Dean, I understand."

"Dean? What is your plan?"

"Trade the colt for dad."

"Why didn't they mention a trade?"

"What are you talking about Sammy?"

"Dad, Dean he could be"

"Don't. Don't say that and don't talk about him like he's dead."

"Will you two shut the hell up? Jesus fighting with each other isn't going to solve anything. Now get your asses out of the car and knock on the door."

Dean and Sam both got out and slammed their doors behind them. The stress was going to kill us if we kept going at this pace. I quickly got out of the car and followed them. Five minutes later Sam and I were looking through books while Dean was talking to Bobby.

"Bobby, thanks for everything. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should have come the first time."

"Nonsense. Your dad needs you right now."

"Well the last time you saw dad you threatened to shoot him full of buckshot, you got the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah well what can I say? John just has that affect on people."

"Yeah I guess he does."

"None of that matters now, all that matters is that you get him back."

Dean nodded his head, Sam looked up at Bobby.

"Bobby this book is amazing, I've never seen anything like it."

"Key of Solomon. It's the real deal alright."

"And these protective circles? They really work?"

"Oh yeah."

I walked away when Bobby started explaining the traps to Sam and walked over to Dean.

"Dean can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

I lead him outside and sat on the porch.

"This is what you needed help with?"

"Sit down smartass."

Dean sighed then took the seat next to me.

"He's going to be ok, and we're all going to get through this Dean."

"I know that."

"Do you? I'm not Sam, Dean. I am not going to watch you tear yourself apart and say nothing because I'm worried about boundaries. I see it in your eyes Dean. You can talk to me."

"How Jules?"

"What?"

"Dad didn't raise us like this. To talk about feelings and that crap. It's not who I am Jules."

"This is going to kill you Dean. Keep this bottled up and someday you are going to explode."

"I'm not doing this now."

Dean got up and walked back inside, a minute later the door opened again and Sam occupied Dean's seat.

"You ok J?"

"No, I'm not ok Sam. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know."

"I mean I start getting these visions just as the war really starts? Dad is missing Dean is a time bomb."

"We're falling apart aren't we?"

"Dean more so than anything else. He's the oldest and dad always put pressure on him. I'm worried Sam, I'm worried about him and you and dad and Bobby. I'm worried about Caleb, Sara, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, Blair and Reid. I dragged them into this world Sam, if something happens to them it's my fault."

"We'll get through this, and they will be fine J."

"I hope so."

"J, listen to me. We will get through this, you and dad will be back to fighting in no time and Dean will be fine."

"I'm scared."

"Me too J. Let's go back inside."

Sam stood and held his hand out to me. I took hold and he pulled me up, we walked inside and saw Dean and Bobby talking in the front room.

"This is some serious crap you guys stepped into."

"Crap?"

"Normal year I hear about three maybe four possessions tops."

"Yeah? So?"

"This year I heard of twenty seven, so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but I know it's something big. Storms coming, and you boys, your daddy, Mary, you are smack in the middle of it."

Dean, Sam and I all looked at each other. We were all thinking the same thing. This started when I was a year old, and it's been a long time coming. From outside we could hear Bobby's dog start barking then suddenly it ended. Bobby got up and looked out of the window.

"Something's wrong."

Bobby's front door came crashing open and a blonde walked in. My guess was that this was Meg.

"No more crap ok?"

Dean started to unscrew his holy water and walk towards her, she threw him into a wall. Sam and I stood in front of Bobby. She looked right at me.

"So this is Mary Juliette Winchester. The so called special one. Let's hope you turn out better than your mother did. Sam, I want the colt. The real colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us. We buried it."

"You know from everything I heard about you Winchesters I have to say, I'm not impressed. First Johnny boy tries to pawn off a fake gun then leaves the real thing with you two. Well I will say that John's only good thought was the fact that his baby girl wasn't involved in this but you screwed that up didn't you princess? And come on, did you really think that I wouldn't find you?"

I watched as Dean walked up behind her.

"Actually, we were counting on it."

She turned to face Dean, he glanced up at the ceiling and all of us followed his gaze. There a Devil's Trap was painted keeping Meg where she was. We threw Meg into a chair and tied her in place.

"If you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask."

"Nice, a slutty demon, haven't dealt with one of those before."

"Ah, the smallest Winchester has a mouth on her. Wish I could rip it off."

Bobby walked back in and told us that we salted all of the doors and windows. Dean nodded his head then walked over to Meg.

"Where's our father Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nicely."

"Fine, where's our father bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh I forgot, you don't."

"You think this is a freaking game? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself."

Dean stood back then smacked her across the face.

"That's kinda a turn on. You hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

"Dean can I talk to you please?"

The three of us followed Bobby away from Meg. Sam stood next to Dean.

"Are you ok?"

"She's lying, he's not dead."

"Dean you have to be careful with her, don't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl. That's why."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed, that's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

The three of us looked back and stared at Meg. Dean looked back at Bobby.

"You're trying to tell me that there is an innocent girl trapped in there?"

Bobby nodded his head yes.

"That's actually good news."

Dean walked over to Bobby's shelf and grabbed a book, he thrust it into Sam's arms and motioned for us to follow him.

"Hit it Sam."

Sam started reading Latin from the book.

"An exorcism? You're serious?"

"We're going for it baby, head spinning and projectile vomiting."

Meg started to twinge in pain and Sam stopped reading.

"I am going to kill you. I am going to rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're going to burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our dad is."

Nothing. Dean motioned for Sam to continue. Meg started shaking. She looked at Dean.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his children one last time, that's when I slit his throat."

Sam cleared his throat and started reading again, Dean got right in Meg's face.

"For your sake you better be lying, because if you're telling the truth then I will march right into hell myself and slaughter every single one of you sons of bitches so help me god."

Bobby and I looked at each other. This was a side of Dean we had never seen, and Bobby's look mirrored my own, fear. Dean continued the interrogation while Sam kept reading.

"He will be!"

"Wait What?"

"He will be dead when we get done with him."

"Where is he?"

"A cabin. A cabin in Oak Ridge. That's all I know I swear."

"Finish it."

"What? I told you the truth."

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch you promised."

"I lied! Sam, Sam! Read."

"We can use her, find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know."

"She lies."

"Sam there is an innocent girl in there and we have to help her."

Bobby walked up to Dean.

"You're gonna kill her."

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building. Her body is broken, the only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside of her."

"We are not going to leave her like that."

"That girl is broken Dean."

"And we're going to put her out of her misery. Sam. Finish it."

Sam looked at Meg then glanced at me. Finally his eyes settle back on Dean.

"Finish it."

Sam walked back over to Meg and continued to read. I watched on with horror in my eyes, black smoke came out of her body and through the floors. All that was left was a body. She started to move.

"She's still alive. Call 911 and get water and blankets. Go."

Sam and Dean untied her and I laid a blanket down for them to lay her down on the floor.

"A year."

"What?"

"It's been a year. I have been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. Nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?"

"Dean!"

"We need to now."

"Yes. But that's what they want, they want you to come for him."

"As long as he's alive that's all that matters."

Bobby came back in with a glass of water that Dean helped her drink.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?"

"Not there."

"Where are they keeping our dad."

"By the river."

She stopped breathing and just laid there. Bobby stood up.

"You three better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"What? Do you think the Winchesters invented lying to the police or something?"

He handed Sam the Key of Solomon.

"You might need it."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for everything. Be careful alright?"

"Just go find your dad. And when you do bring him around, I won't even try to shoot him this time."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads and walked out of the front door, I was about to follow when Bobby stopped me.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after Dean you hear me?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Bobby."

"Be careful."

I nodded and walked out of the door. I walked to the Impala and laid down in the backseat. Next thing I knew Sam was shaking me awake.

"We're there J."

I sat up and looked out of the window. We were in the woods, I could hear the sounds of water rushing nearby. About twenty feet ahead if us I saw a cabin.

"The colt only has three bullets left right?"

"Yeah, so we need to be careful about how we"

Out of nowhere I demon came and knocked Sam to the ground. I ran up to help and found myself thrown into a tree along with Dean. The demon started punching Sam in the face, Dean moved beside me. He pulled the colt out of his jacket pocket and shot the demon in the head.

"Make that two bullets left."

We got up and ran over to Sam. We both pulled him up off of the ground and grabbed our bags. Dean went into the cabin first to check things out. We followed him in slowly. Walking into the back bedroom we found dad laying there on the bed. Dean grabbed his bottle of holy water and threw some on him. The only thing that happened was him waking up. We ran over and helped him up.

"Juliette?"

"Hey dad, how are ya?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course."

He opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. When he let go he kept his arm around my shoulders. Dean helped me and together we got him up and into a chair in the kitchen. He tossed Sam a bag of salt and told him to secure the doors and windows. Before Sam walked out he looked at Dean.

"Hey man listen I"

"You better get those salt lines taken care of."

"Man I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome Sammy."

I rolled my eyes at Dean's asshole tone. Sam started to walk out but before he could Dean spoke again.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice Dean."

"Yeah I know that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you, Dad and Jules, the things I do the things I'm willing to kill. It just scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't. You did good."

The three of us turned to see that dad had stood up from his chair. Dean looked disbelieving.

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet?"

"Mad? I'm proud of you. Sam and I can get pretty obsessed. Juliette goes into her own world, you, you watch out for this family. You always have."

Dean glanced at Sam and I then looked back at dad.

"Thanks."

Dad nodded his head then the lights started to flicker and the wind outside picked up. We went to the window. Dad looked out then back at us.

"It found us. It's here. Sam get those lines done now."

Sam grabbed the bag and hurried out of the room.

"Dean you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Good give it to me."

"Sam tried to shoot the demon before and it vanished."

"Well this is me I won't miss. Now give it to me."

I looked back at Dean waiting for him to hand it over. Then he did something he had never done before. He froze.

"Son please."

I watched as Dean stared at our father. Dean looked down at the gun then started taking steps back. He grabbed me in the process and pulled me with him.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"He'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me he'd tear me a new one."

Dean raised the gun and pointed it at dad.

"You're not my dad."

"Dean what are you doing?"

"It's not him Jules."

"Dean it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone and you ain't him."

"Dean what has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back."

Sam walked back into the room and froze in his tracks.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Your brother has lost his mind."

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we got here."

"Don't listen to him Sammy."

"How do you know?"

"He's different."

"We don't have time for this. Sam if you want to kill this demon you have to trust me."

Sam kept looking back and forth between Dean and dad. Then he glanced at me. I shook my head then glanced in Dean's direction.

"Sam."

Sam looked between the two again.

"No, no."

He walked over and stood behind Dean and next to me.

"Wow, you're all so sure. Go ahead, kill me."

Dean looked down at the gone and I saw his hand lower a bit. Dad looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I thought so."

When he lifted his head his eyes were yellow. Dean, Sam and I were all thrown into different walls. The gun fell out of Dean's hand and to the ground. The demon picked it up and set it on the table.

"What a pain in the ass this thing has been."

"It's you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time."

"You found me."

"But the holy water."

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

I tried to pull myself off of the wall but couldn't.

"I'm going to kill you."

"That would be a neat trick. As a matter of fact there's the gun. Go ahead. Make the gun float to you there psychic girl, right, you haven't told anyone yet. About that time in your dorm room, your drawer was stuck and you were running late. You got pissed didn't you? Next thing you know the drawer opened, but you weren't touching it were you?"

"Jules what is he talking about?"

"J?"

"Turns out that your little sister is a true freak, visions, dreams, moving things. You know this is fun. I could have killed you a hundred times today but this is worth the wait. Your dad? He's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi by the way, he's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go."

"What fun would that be? But first I know he wants a piece of his baby girl. Not only did she leave the family, she started dating a witch boy. Made friends with some too. Well _Mary_, I can tell you that you are your daddy's biggest disappointment."

"Leave her alone or I swear to god."

"What? What are you and god gonna do? You see as far as I'm concerned this is justice. That exorcism of yours? That was my daughter. The one in the woods? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You gotta be kiddin me."

"What? You the only one that can have a family Dean? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why did you do it?"

The demon turned from Dean to Sam.

"You mean why did I kill mommy?"

"Yeah."

He got right in Sam's face.

"You wanna know why? Because she got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for your sister Sam. Her, and all the children like her."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with? Cause I really can't stand the monologueing."

"Funny, but that's all part of your MO to mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You know you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, well he's clearly John's favorite. And little Mary over there, he shows more concern when he fights with her than he has ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids to huh? Oh wait I forgot, I wasted them."

The demon took a step back then Dean yelled out in pain. Sam and I tried to force ourselves off of the wall.

"Dean!"

"Leave him alone!"

Blood started pouring out of Dean's chest. He made eye contact the best he could with the demon.

"Dad, dad. Don't you let it kill me. Dad please."

Blood was pouring out of his mouth, Dean's eyes closed and his head slumped over.

"Dean!"

While Sam was yelling for Dean I focused on the gun. Trying to get it to move like the dresser drawer did. Suddenly I heard my father say stop it. Sam and I were let loose from the wall. Sam ran over and grabbed the gun, I went to Dean.

"You kill me you kill your daddy."

"I know."

Sam shot the demon in the thigh. He fell to the floor and Dean was let loose. I knelt beside him trying to figure out what to focus on first.

"Dean you lost a lot of blood."

"Where's dad?"

"With Sam."

I moved behind him and set his head in my lap. We watched as Sam stood over our father.

"Dad?"

"Sammy! It's still alive, it's inside of me. You shoot me Sam. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart son. Do it now."

Sam cocked the gun and pointed it as his heart.

"Sam don't you do it."

"Listen to Dean Sam."

"Don't you do it Sam."

"Put the gun down Sam."

"Hurry Sam, shoot me. I can't hold onto it much longer. Son I'm begging you, we can end this hear and now. Shoot me."

"Sam no."

"Sammy do this!"

Sam lowered the gun and then black smoke came out o f dad's mouth. The demon got away through the ceiling. Sam grabbed dad while I grabbed Dean. I set Dean in the backseat on the driver's side and he 

leaned against the door. Sam put dad in the front seat then got behind the wheel. I got in next to Dean. We were driving down the main road when Sam spoke up.

"Just hang on alright? Hospital is only ten minutes away."

"I'm surprised at you Sammy, why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean.

"No sir, not before everything."

"Dad just shut the hell up."

"Excuse me Juliette?"

"I said shut the hell up. You're pissed because your child couldn't find it in him to shoot his own father. That's low dad even for you. I don't care how pissed at me you get right now, I am telling you to shut the hell up. We are going to get you and Dean to a hospital and taken care of. We can still do this dad but for that to happen you are going to have to do something you have never done before."

"What's that?"

"Listen to us and trust us. Just this once."

"She's right dad, we still have the colt we still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over I mean we already found the demon once"

Sam's voice was drowned out by breaking glass, screeching tires and crumpled mettle. Blackness took over after that.

**Thank you Kripke for your awesome words. I still don't own Supernatural, The Covenant or Gossip Girl. Reviews are still my best friend though.**

**Next chapter is the hospital **


	7. In My Time Of Dying

Helicopter, wind, beeping sounds, tubes then back to blackness. When I woke up again I was lying in a hospital bed with a doctor standing over me.

"Good morning Miss. Winchester, your brother and friends will be happy that you are awake."

"What brother?"

"Sam?"

"What about my dad? And Dean?"

"I'll let your brother talk to you later, first I want to talk to you about your injuries. You have a bump on your head nothing to serious, your face is bruised up a bit but most of the swelling went down. You have two bruised ribs that we can give you pills for but other than that I'll go fill out your paper work and you can go now."

"Thank you."

"I'll get your brother for you."

As soon as the doctor left the room I pulled our my IV and got out of the bed, I grabbed my bloody ripped up clothes and walked into the bathroom. When I came out fully dressed Sam who was leaning against the wall pushed off can hugged me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Doc give you the pills?"

"In my pocket."

"Great, get me out of this room."

"Ok, Reid and the others are all waiting in the waiting room."

"That can wait, take me to Dean."

I followed Sam out of my room and down the hall to the right, we walked in and I saw Dean lying there, breathing tube coming out of his mouth, face all scratched up, I instantly felt tears well up in my eyes. Behind me I felt something brush my back, when I turned around nothing was there. The doctor came in a minute after that.

"Your father is awake. You can see him if you like."

"What about our brother?"

"Well he sustained serious injuries. Blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about, there's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well what can we do?"

"Well we won't know his full condition until he wakes up…if he wakes up."

"If?"

"Well I have to be honest, with this degree of injury he shouldn't have survived this long. Your brother is fighting very hard. You need to have realistic expectations."

"He will wake up."

"J."

"Shut up Sam, listen Doc, my brother is going to wake up, if you say the word if one more time, you will regret it. Understand?"

The doctor nodded his head and walked out of the room. I wiped my eyes and looked at Dean one more time.

"Come on Sam, we need to check on dad."

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, a couple of minutes later Sam followed, he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked down to our dad's room. When we walked in he pulled out his wallet and handed Sam a card.

"Give them my insurance Sam."

"Elroy McGillicuddy?"

"Along with his two loving sons and baby girl. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothing, look, if the doctors won't do anything then we'll have to. That's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him"

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

"But Sam, I don't know if we'll find anyone."

"Why not? Sam found that faith healer the last time."

"All right, that was one in a million."

"What, then we just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"No I said we would look. I will check under every stone. Where's the colt?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Juliette"

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the colt?"

"We are hunting this demon and maybe it's hunting us too."

"I don't care dad, the only thing I care about right now is lying on a hospital with machines breathing for him."

"That gun maybe our only card."

"It's in the trunk."

"Sam!"

"They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"Sam shut up."

"You gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man see's what's inside."

"I already called Bobby, he's like an hour out. He's going to tow the Impala back to his place. You think this demon is coming for us?"

"I don't know, but my guess is yes."

I shook my head and got out of my chair.

"J where are you going?"

"You two are unbelievable. Dean could die and you're sitting here talking about this gun and demon like they are top priority."

"They are our top priority J."

"Your brother's right Juliette."

"Mary, ok my name is Mary. And none of you have called me that since mom died. I am so sick and tired of all of this. After she died you refused to call me Mary but you all had no problem letting me fill her shoes and take care of you. All I wanted was to be a normal kid who's father didn't flinch every time he looked into my eyes because they reminded him of his wife. I didn't want to take care of three men all older than me. I left for Spenser so I could feel normal for once. Now when this shit started happening to me I came to you for help, I walked back into this life dragging my friends and boyfriend along with me. 

Now my brother, our brother, and your son is lying there fighting for his life and all you can talk about is this damn colt. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sam, go meet up with Bobby and get that colt then bring it back. And watch out for hospital security."

"I think I got it covered."

"Hey, here. I made a life of things I need. Have Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection. Juliette you stay here. We have to talk."

Sam nodded then walked out of the room. I sat back down in my seat and glared at my father.

"If you expect me to apologize then you are so off base here."

"No, I don't expect that. I want to apologize to you."

"What?"

"Everything you said was right. We shouldn't have put all of that on your shoulders after your mom died. I just didn't know how to raise a girl. Dean and Sam, they were the easy ones. They never once questioned what I told them. But you, you were so much like your mom. Fighting back, asking why and saying no. I am sorry baby girl, but I do love you. And I am proud of you. Yale in the fall."

"I'm not going to Yale."

"Why not?"

"My family needs me. Dad there's something I have to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Lately I have been having dreams and they've been coming true. From dream's it progressed to visions and that's how we found you. And once in my dorm room I moved something. Without touching it."

"I know. When the demon was inside of me, I could hear what was going on."

"Dad he said that he had plans for me, and the children like me. Do you know what he meant?"

"No, I don't. Listen Mary, you better go see your friends. I'll check on Dean."

"Ok. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about everything. And I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Go on."

I nodded my head and walked out of the room, as I passed by the door I felt something again. Looking and seeing nothing there I shook off the feeling and made my way down the hall to the waiting room. Looking through the glass in the door I saw Blair, Kate and Sara all huddled together talking in the corner. Pogue and Caleb were playing cards, Tyler was leaning against the wall staring off into space and Reid was pacing. From the looks of everyone around them, he had been pacing for a while. I pushed through the door and they all looked up.

"MJ?"

"Hey guys." I found myself wrapped into many different hugs. I smiled through the pain caused by my ribs and hugged everyone back. Reid was the last to come up to me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bump on the head, a scary looking face and a couple of bruised ribs. No big deal I've had worse."

Reid lead me over to a seat and sat me on his lap.

"Babe what happened?"

"Went to get our dad, he was possessed by the demon, tore into Dean's chest, Sam and I got loose, Sam grabbed the gun and shot him in the thigh, demon got away, dad was normal, on our way to the hospital we were pile drived by a semi."

"But you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Sam is in the best shape. Dad is awake and talking but Dean, it's not good."

"What's wrong with him?"

"A lot. They said if he wakes up. Not when but if."

"He'll be fine MJ. You're dad won't let anything happen to him. And neither will Sam."

"Speaking of Sam, he looks a bit pissed."

I followed Caleb's line of sight and saw Sam storm back into the hospital with a duffel.

"He's going towards my dad's room. Look, thank you guys so much for being here. But right now maybe you should head back to Ipswich. We'll stop there after things here get figured out."

"I'm staying with you."

"Ok. Thank you guys again."

I gently hugged them all goodbye then grabbed Reid's hand and walked towards my dad's room. Sam was facing the window and not saying anything. I nodded to my dad and saw his glance go straight to Reid. My dad took in his appearance, jeans, long sleeved gray shirt and black beanie. Reid's grip tightened on mine. I got my dad's attention then nodded towards Sam.

"You're quiet."

Sam turned and threw the bag on my dad's bed.

"Sam?"

"Think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon you use it to summon one! You plan on bringing the demon here and having some stupid macho show down."

"I have a plan Sam."

"That's exactly my point. Dean is dying and you have a plan. You care more about killing this demon than saving your son."

"Sam please calm down."

There it was again, something brushing by me towards the bed. Something was going on in this hospital.

"Do not tell me how I feel."

"Don't fight like this you two. I am doing this for Dean."

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You aren't thinking about anybody but yourself."

"That's it."

"Babe?"

"Sam, sit your ass down and shut the hell up. Dad, can you blame Sam for being upset? I know that Dean called you from Lawrence and you never showed up. I know that Sam called when Dean was dying and you NEVER showed up. He has a right to be pissed off. And Sam, stop yelling it's giving me a headache. Fuck!"

"What?"

"I need those pain pills."

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the pills. He handed it to me and I threw it into my mouth and swallowed. I looked at my dad.

"It's the same damn obsession dad."

"I thought it was yours to? This demon killed your mother. You wanted to be a part of this hunt. If Sam had killed the demon when he had the chance none of this would have happened."

"He would have killed you too."

"And Dean would be awake."

"Go to hell."

"I knew this was a mistake. You getting back into this. You can't handle this Mary."

Suddenly the glass of water sitting on the nightstand flew off of the table and shattered to the floor. Dad, Sam and Reid all glanced at each other then looked at me.

"Dude not my fault."

A woman's voice came over the speakers and nurses started running down the hall.

"Something's going on out there. Mary, Sam go ahead. Reid can stay with me."

Sam and I took off down the hall. Everyone was running into Dean's room. We stopped outside of the door and looked in. they were giving him CPR and using the shock paddles on his chest.

"Still no pulse!"

"No, Sam no."

Sam wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. We sat there and watched the doctor's work on Dean. That's when I felt it again, the same thing but only weaker. They kept charging the paddles to use on Dean. I thought I heard someone say get back. I looked around but didn't see who could have said it. Suddenly the machine started beeping again.

"We have a pulse."

I let the tears pour out of my eyes and Sam held me closer.

"It's ok. He's fine J they brought him back."

"Sam, let's get back to dad and Reid."

"Ok."

He pulled me into his side and we walked back down the hall. I sat with Reid while Sam explained what happened to our dad.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. He talked I listened."

"What did he say?"

"That he has different ways of torturing someone and killing them if they hurt you."

I smiled a bit then rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Having a normal life?"

"I'm an 18 year old warlock who deals with addiction to his life sucking powers. For me this is normal."

I laughed then kissed him on the cheek. When Sam finished talking I looked at dad.

"I felt something."

"What do you mean you felt something?"

"Like Dean, like he was just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's even my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? You think his spirit could even be around?"

"Anything's possible. Well there's one way to find out. You three stay here I'll be back. And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"No more threats, he loves me I love him, he's a good warlock and he treats your daughter like a princess. I'll be back."

Half an hour later I walked into Dean's .

"Hey, I think that maybe you're around. And if you are…you'll make fun of me for this. But there's one way we can talk."

I reached into the bag I was carrying and pulled out the mystical talking board. I walked to the center of the room and set the board up, then carefully I sat on the ground on one side of the board.

"Dean? Dean are you here?"

After a moment's hesitation the pointer on the board moved to yes.

"No freaking way. It's good to hear from you Dean. It hasn't been the same without you. All right."

The pointer started moving again.

"Dean, what? H-U-N-T. Hunt? What are you hunting?"

Again the pointer moved to yes.

"Dean, it's in the hospital what you're hunting. Do you know what it is? R-E-A-P a reaper. Dean…is it after you?"

The pointer moved back to yes.

"If it's here naturally there's no way to stop it. No, there's got to be a way. Dad will know what to do."

I left Dean's room and went back down the hall. Sam and Reid were sitting there talking to each other.

"Where is he?"

"Taking a walk. The Doctor recommended it."

"You get what you needed?"

"Yeah."

I walked over to dad's stuff and started looking through it. I grabbed his journal and walked back out of the room and down to Deans. I sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Well I got dad's journal. Maybe there's something in it we can use. When you wake up we're going out to dinner."

An hour later I was still sitting there.

"I couldn't find anything but I am going to keep trying. You have to keep fighting. I can't stay here alone with dad and Sam we'll kill each other. You can't leave me Dean not now. We just started getting better again, you were my brother again. Can you hear me?"

Nothing, just silence. Then his eyes snapped open and he took in a deep breath.

"Dean! Help, I need help!"

Sam, Reid and the doctor all came running into the room. They got Dean calmed down then took the tube out of his mouth. They took him for more test then the doctor brought them back in.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished, the contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You gotta have some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks, Doc."

The doctor flipped his chart shut and walked out of the room. Dean looked back at me.

"You said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Something's wrong."

There was a knock on the door and dad walked in.

"How you feelin' dude?"

"Fine I guess, I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?"

"J we told you. He went for a walk."

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well that's specific."

"Come on Jules."

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know have the time we fight and I don't even know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Mary, I've made mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore okay?"

"Dad are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Hey, would you and Reid mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Sure Mr. Winchester."

"Yeah dad. We'll be back."

Reid and I walked down to the cafeteria and got him a cup of coffee. On our way back to Dean's room I looked into my dad's room and found him lying on the floor. I dropped the coffee and ran into the room. Reid went to get help. Doctors and nurses came rushing in the room. Reid grabbed me and pulled me back to the door. Sam came down the hall helping Dean. The four of us stayed there while the nurses and doctors worked on him. After a few minutes nothing changed.

"Ok, time to call it."

"Time of death, 10:41 am."


	8. When A Tragedy Meets A Tragedy

**Ok, so this chapter was the hardest for me to write, trying to get emotions figured out with the addition of a daughter and everything. And there is another reason this chapter was so hard to write, I can't tell you the reason right now but you'll figure it out as you read. Just know that this is where the story led and it helps the plot and remember not to kill me for I am too young to die.**

We burned his body. Well salted and burned. That's how we were told to do things. I stood between Dean and Sam and watched the flames start to die down.

"You two were with him before…did he say anything?"

I was staring at my dad's body so I didn't see the glances my brothers shared.

"No Jules."

"He didn't say anything."

I nodded my head and stood there until the flames died down completely. Dean and Sam were the first two to take off. We were still staying at Tyler's while in Ipswich. I stayed at the Dells for a while longer. I heard footsteps come up behind me and figured that Reid had come to find me.

"Hey babe I'll be back later ok?"

"It's Caleb."

I turned and saw Caleb standing a couple of feet behind me.

"What's up Cal?"

"Reid asked me to come talk to you."

"Reid asked you for a favor?"

"He's really worried about you. Thought that maybe I could talk to you."

"Why? Did your dad make a deal to bring your brother back to life? Or was your last conversation with your father a fight?"

"The last time I talked to my father before he died I was 15. He was yelling at me for some stupid bullshit reason so I said get out of my life, I don't want anything to do with you right now. I didn't know then that he was addicted. A couple weeks later he moved to the colony house. The only contact I had was with Gorman when I dropped off his meds. When I turned 18 he killed himself to help me. So I know exactly how Dean is feeling and I know how you are feeling. You are the one I am less worried about though, I know that you'll work it out, but Dean on the other hand he is going to let this build up until something sets him off. You told Reid yourself that this is war. Well don't shut people out MJ you are going to need us whether you like it or not. Now Sam and Dean are at Tyler's going through your dad's stuff trying to find something to occupy them. Then rest of us leave for school tomorrow. So please come back to the house, eat some food, spend Reid's last night here with him and call us every day."

I looked Caleb in the eye. For a minute I just stood there looking at him and thinking about what he just told me. I slowly nodded my head and gave Caleb a hug.

"Thank you."

"Let's go."

I let Caleb lead me away from the fire pit and back to his car. I was silent as he drove back to Tyler's. Out of everyone in the group I hadn't really spent time with Caleb. He's actually a pretty cool guy once you get past the Dean like 'I'm the leader' façade. We pulled into Tyler's driveway and walked into the house. Everyone was in the dining room eating pizza, Dean and Sam were off to the side looking through dad's journal and phone and other things. I grabbed a plate of food and sat next to Reid.

"You alright baby?"

"I will be. Thank you for sending Caleb."

"I just figured that he could relate to you in a way that I couldn't."

"Well I know a certain way you and I can 'relate'."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I think we should do some serious relating tonight before you leave in the morning."

"I think that's a great idea."

The next morning all of the parents, Dean, Sam and I stood in Caleb's driveway to say goodbye to everyone. Blair and Kate were going to Yale, Sara was going to Harvard along with Caleb and Pogue and Reid and Tyler were going to Boston U. I said goodbye to Reid last.

"Ok, so this is probably the worst time in the world to do this."

"What?"

Reid reached into his pocket and then held out his hand.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"I am going to put this ring on your left finger and during Thanksgiving break when I come back and you come back we're going to sit down and plan a wedding."

"Reid are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. My mom gave me her ring and everything. All I need is for you to say yes."

"Uh yes, yes Reid I will marry you."

Reid slid the ring onto my finger. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Dude that's my baby sister."

"Sorry Sam, close your eyes."

Reid kissed me again, then one more time and got into his car.

"I love you. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

I watched as they all pulled out then looked down at my ring finger. Then I looked back to Dean and Sam, who in spite of everything, had small smiles on their faces. We all said goodbye to the group's parents then got into Bobby's truck. We decided to stay with him for a few days so we could reorganize and so Dean could work on the Impala. As soon as we got there Dean changed his clothes and went back outside to work. Sam shut himself in his room and I wandered aimlessly around the yard. A full week went by with each of us doing those things. I was walking around when I saw Sam come outside and go over to Dean. I slowly made my way over in time to hear the conversation.

"Stop asking me if I'm okay. I'm okay Sam I promise."

"Dean we've been here over a week and you haven't brought dad up once."

"You know what you're right."

Uh oh, asshole tone.

"I want to lay my head on your shoulder, cry, hug, maybe even slow dance."

"Don't act like that Dean."

He turned and stared at me.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Stop being an ass."

"I found something. That's why I came out here in the first place. It's one of dad's old phones. It took me a while but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this."

Sam dialed in and put the phone on speaker, then he held it out towards Dean and I so we could hear it.

"John, it's Ellen, again. Look don't be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me"

"Dad saved that message for four months."

"Any mention of her in the journal?"

"No, but I ran a trace and got an address."

"Fine, ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

Sam glanced at me then walked back inside. Dean went back to the Impala, as he reached for his wrench I grabbed it.

"Jules give me the wrench."

"I just have a quick question."

"What?"

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself for this?"

"I'm not blaming myself."

"Yes you are Dean I can see it in your eyes."

"Well your wrong I'm not blaming myself."

"Then what are you"

"I blame you! You should have seen this and you should have stopped this. I blame you."

I was too shocked to move at first, I never thought those words would come out of Dean's mouth. I slowly regained my senses and stared at Dean in the eye.

"Good to know we're on the same page cause I blame myself too Dean. I wonder why I didn't see anything or stop it then I remember, I was too damn busy making sure my brother didn't get his stupid ass killed by a reaper."

I threw the wrench at his head but he ducked out of the way.

"Go fuck yourself Dean."

I walked inside and into the room I was sharing with Sam. He was already in there throwing stuff into a duffel.

"Bobby's letting us take a car. Pack some stuff up ok?"

"Yeah."

"J are you alright?"

"Peachy Sam, now move so I can grab my stuff."

"Fine."

Sam stormed out of the room and I grabbed my bag and started throwing stuff into it. Then I walked outside and got into the van that Bobby was letting us use. Dean was complaining about something.

"It's the only thing he had running."

Dean got behind the wheel and listened as Sam gave him directions. A bit later we pulled up outside of the Roadhouse.

"A bar?"

"No it's really a mystical entrance that leads to Narnia."

"Why don't you just kiss my"

"Enough, both of you. Let's look around."

I shouldered past Dean and walked into the bar. We say a guy lying on the pool table.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah."

Sam walked into the back while Dean and I moved over to the bar area. Suddenly I was hit from behind and fell forward to the floor. When I looked up some chick had a rifle to Dean's back.

"Please tell me that's a rifle."

"Nope, I'm just real happy to see you."

Dean spun around and grabbed the rifle out of her hand. She retaliated by hitting him in the face. She grabbed the gun back and pointed it at him again. By this time I got off of the ground and stood next to him.

"Sam, we need some help in here."

The door to the back swung open and Sam walked out followed by another woman.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment."

The woman behind Sam looked at me and Dean.

"Sam? Dean? As in Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"Mom you know these guys?"

"Yeah, I think there John Winchesters boys."

"And girl."

For the first time she really looked at me.

"Mary?"

"Yeah."

She started to laugh and lowered he gun.

"Hey I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo."

After Ellen and Jo put their guns away Sam, Dean and I got settled in and Ellen grabbed an ice pack for Dean's face.

"You called our dad incase he needed help. Help with what?"

"Well…the demon of course."

Dean looked back at me and Sam.

"I heard he was closing in on it."

"Was there an article in _Demon Hunters Quarterly _that I missed? Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through time and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

Dean hesitated for a moment then looked back at her.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want our help then fine. Don't let the door smack you in the ass on your way out. John wouldn't have sent you if—he didn't send you. He's alright isn't he?"

"No, he isn't."

I got up out of my chair and walked towards the door.

"The demon killed him and his psychic daughter couldn't do anything to stop it."

I threw open the door and walked outside. I jumped up on the hood of the van and just sat there. I was leaning against the windshield when my cell went off. I looked at the ID and smiled.

"Hey fiancé."

"_Hey baby how are you?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Liar."_

"Yeah I know. How are things going on your end?"

"_Pretty good. I actually like my classes."_

"Reid Garwin bite your tongue. You have a rep to uphold."

"_That I do. I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

"_I gotta go, need to feed baby boy."_

"Tell him I said hi."

"_I will. Love you."_

"Love you too."

I closed my phone and put it back into my pocket. I considered going back into Ellen's but decided against it. I would just wait until Sam and Dean came out. An hour later they came back out and I got into the van.

"Back to Bobby's?"

"Yeah."

The ride back was spent in silence. As soon as Dean pulled into Bobby's driveway I jumped out of the van and went into my room. I threw all of the crap from my duffel back into my drawers then laid back on my bed. Sam came in and did the same thing.

"We have to go back in 51 hours."

"51 hours?"

"The guy on the pool table? Ash? He's their resident genius, he's gonna see if he can make heads or tails of dad's stuff."

"Ok."

"J?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What happened to dad wasn't your fault. He chose to do what he did. Even if you saw it you couldn't have stopped him. He was too damn stubborn for that."

"I feel like there was more I could have done Sam. If I get these freaking mind numbing head splitting visions about people I don't care about, then why couldn't I get one about dad?"

"I don't know J. But don't blame yourself."

"I'm not the only one that blames myself Sam."

"I don't blame you."

"Dean does. Words came right out of his mouth."

Sam shook his head then looked at me.

"Get some rest ok?"

"Yeah."

I rolled over and closed my eyes hoping to sleep for the next 51 hours. About a decent 24 hours later I woke up, showered and ate. Then I got changed and wandered around outside again. I spent the next day and a half talking to Reid and the others. When the time came, I got back into the van with Dean and Sam and went back to the roadhouse. We walked in and Ash was sitting at the bar.

"There you are."

"You got something for us Ash?"

"You find the demon?"

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if that fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appears anywhere in the world, my rig will go off. Like a fire alarm."

Ash turned his computer so we could see the screen, he had multiple windows popped up all tracking many different things. Dean went to touch the computer and Ash stared him down.

"What's up man?"

"Ash where did you learn to do all of this?"

"MIT. Before I got bounced for fighting."

"MIT?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Tyler got accepted there, went to Boston U instead."

"Okay, give us a call if you know something?"

"Will do Dean."

We all stood up and started to walk out of the bar. We were about to leave when Ellen spoke up.

"Listen, if you need a place to stay I have a couple of beds in the back."

"Thanks but no. There's something I gotta finish."

Sam and I looked at each other then at Dean. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok."

I smiled at Ellen then followed the boys out of the bar. When we got back to Bobby's Dean went right back to work on the Impala. I went and sat on the porch and Sam went over to talk to Dean.

"You are an asshole."

"What did I do this time Sam?"

"Blamed our sister for our father's death. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean"

"I don't give a shit Dean. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't ok?"

"Well now she's not ok, I'm not ok and you sure as hell aren't ok. I miss him man."

I stood up and walked over to them.

"I miss him too. And I feel as guilty as hell, he probably died thinking that I hate him. And I won't be ok for a while."

"I'm not all right, not at all Dean but neither are you. That much I know. We'll let you get back to work."

Sam grabbed me by the shoulder and led me away from Dean, we went into the house and I looked out of the window. Dean walked to the hood of the Impala and grabbed the crowbar that was lying there. I 

watched as he took a step back from the Impala and I watched as he smashed a window. Then he started beating on the trunk. He hit it until there was a hole in the mettle then he hit it a few more times. I ran outside and grabbed the bar from his hands. He held onto me like he never wanted to let go. I just stood there and let him cry, get it all out at once. After what seemed like forever he pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Jules."

"It's ok Dean. Let's just go get some food ok? Come on."

I grabbed his hand and we walked inside where Bobby had set pizza and things on the table. We were in the middle of eating when my cell started going off. I got up from the table and went into the other room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"MJ? This is Ash."

"What's up Ash? You find anything?"

"Yeah, some of these signs are popping up in the Boston area."

"Boston? Thanks Ash."  
"No problem."

I closed my phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Signs in Boston."

"Boston? That's kind of random isn't it?"

I was about to reply when it hit me.

"Reid."

I ran upstairs and grabbed a bunch of random things. Dean and Sam did the same then we went outside and into the van.

"Dean, hurry."

We made it to Boston in record time. Dean parked out in front of Reid and Tyler's apartment building. I used the key he sent me and we ran inside and up to the fourth floor, I jammed the key in the door and pushed my way in, smoke was filling the apartment, I spotted Tyler on the kitchen floor.

"Sam get Tyler out of here!"

I ran deeper into the apartment, I looked in the bathroom, and Tyler's room. When Dean and I got to Reid's room we saw that this was where the fire originated.

"I don't see him! Dean I don't see him!"

"Jules get out of here."

I looked back to tell Dean I wasn't leaving without Reid when I saw him staring up at the ceiling. I followed his line of site and looked up. Reid was up against the ceiling with blood dripping from his chest, the fire was coming from behind him.

"Reid!"

"No, Jules come on we have to get out of here."

I tried to run forward but Dean grabbed me around the waist.

"Dean let go."

"No, I'm not going to let you die!"

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He turned and ran downstairs and out of the apartment. He set me down so m feet were touching the ground but he still held on around my waist 

incase I was going to run back in. Fire trucks and ambulances and police cars were already there. Tyler was being treated for some smoke inhalation. I just stood there staring at the building, Caleb and all of the others showed up but I didn't say anything. Nothing really registered with me at that point. I didn't move until I saw two paramedics come out of the building carrying a body bag. The tears started pouring down my face and the sobs shook my body. Dean held me tighter against his chest. I cried until I passed out.

**SORRY! Don't hate me!**


	9. Don't Let This Tare You Apart

Funerals, as much as I hated them they seemed to be a regular part of my life now. I sat in the front row between Caleb and Reid's mother. Everything was just a blur. I couldn't remember anything that was said or done. I do remember Dean coming up behind me and leading me back to the Impala and the ride back to Reid's. He sat me in a chair in the living room and I didn't move from that spot for what felt like hours. Without me realizing it, Mrs. Garwin came and sat next to me.

"Mary? Mary?"

I snapped out of my daze enough to glance at her. She stood up and grabbed my arm, I stood up and walked behind her up the stairs and into her bedroom. We both sat on the bed and she stared at me.

"There's something both Joseph and I want you to know Mary."

"Hmm?"

"We don't blame you for what happened to Reid. You loved our son with everything you had. Don't blame yourself for this."

"I'm the one that gets the visions, I'm the one that didn't see this coming, I dragged him and all of the others into this. This is my fault no matter what you say. I ended the Garwin line Meredith."

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"Our ancestors were stubborn greedy people Mary. There is a failsafe when you live this life."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the son passes away before an heir is conceived then the one son that is left is able to produce another child."

"What?"

"Joseph and I are going to have another baby."

"Oh my god."

"That was my reaction, minus a few profanities."

"You're having another boy."

"Yes I am. And I hope he is just as big of a pain in the ass as my first one was."

I actually smiled a little bit at that. I looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap. Shakily I picked them up and slid the ring off of my left hand. I handed it to Meredith.

"What are you doing?"

"This is your ring Meredith."

"Reid gave it to you Mary."

"This is your ring, give it to your next son when he's old enough."

"Sit here a second."

Meredith got up and walked out of her room, she came back in holding a small box.

"Reid had this made for you, for your birthday."

She handed me the small box and I opened it. Sitting inside was, three silver bands coming together in the center in an Irish knot.

"It's beautiful."

"He had good taste."

I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my ring finger of my left hand.

"I know that you're going with your brothers, you have a fight to finish, just keep in touch, stay safe and come back to visit. And please be careful, I can't lose another child Mary."

I started crying again and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes we composed ourselves the best we could and walked back downstairs. I hugged her and Reid's father goodbye, then I went around and talked and said goodbye to all of the others. As I was walking out of the door behind Dean and Sam, Tyler came up behind me and walked out next to me.

"I'm sorry Ty."

"You saved me."

"But not Reid."

"Don't do that to yourself ok? I wanted to give you these."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. Reid's car keys.

"Meredith and Joseph"

"Also want you to have the car. Reid would have wanted you to have the car. Next to you that Mustang was the most important thing in his life."

"Thank you Ty."

He shook his head then gave me a hug.

"Call us ok?"

"Yeah. Goodbye Tyler."

"Bye MJ."

I took the keys out of his hands and went to the Mustang which was parked behind the Impala. I set my bag in the backseat then looked up at Dean and Sam. I nodded to them then got behind the wheel and started the car. Money Honey by State of Shock was blaring through the speakers. I smiled as a memory came flooding into my head.

_As I'm staring through this fire,  
it's too late to make you mine,  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted  
and as both our worlds fall down,  
we get lost and we get found  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted._

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes._

Though I'm sure to see the signs,  
that we are falling back in time,  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted.

And I'm trying to right this wrong,  


_so I need you to be strong,  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted._

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes._

Yeah Yeah Yo Yeah Yeah Yo  
I know you know, so let it go.  
Yeah Yeah Yo Yeah Yeah Yo  
I Know you know.

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
if I wasn't just somebody like me (like me)  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes._

Yeah Yeah Yo Yeah Yeah Yo  
I know you know.  
Yeah Yeah Yo Yeah Yeah Yo  
I Know you know.

"_Reid why do you like this song so much?"_

"_Cause it's amazing."_

"_And you have a terrible voice."_

"_Ouch. Bitch much?"_

"_But you love me."_

"_That I do. So, if I had more money honey would you still love me love me love me?"_

"_Sweets, you don't need any more money."_

"_But you love me love me love me?"_

"_More than anything. I would love you if you were some random hunter with no cash."_

"_Aww, thanks baby."_

"_Anytime."_

"_You know I love you right?"_

"_Well I hope so."_

"_Well I do and babe"_

"_If you start saying that you've made mistakes you can't erase then I am jumping out of the car right now."_

"_That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that if you wanted to you could drive."_

"_Really? You'll let me drive your car?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. Just don't hurt it."_

I ran my hand over the steering wheel and stared following Dean to Bobby's. When we got there I ran up to the room I shared with Sam and I shut the door behind me. I changed into comfy clothes and waited up there until I knew the rest of them were asleep. I crept downstairs and made sure not to wake Sam who was asleep on the couch. I crept over to Bobby's cabinet and grabbed the first three bottles I could get my hands on. I walked back outside and got into the Mustang. I drove to the cliff a couple miles away from Bobby's house. I stopped Reid's car and took a seat near the edge. I popped off top of the closest bottle and started to drink.

"_Reid I think you've had enough man."_

"_Tyler's right babe."_

"_You guys know the only way to really forget something?"_

_Tyler and I glanced at each other and I rolled my eyes._

"_How man?"_

"_Drink. Drink until you throw up then drink some more."_

"_Yeah, I'll keep that in mind babe. Ty can you help me get boozy here home?"_

"_Sure thing."_

Back at Bobby's:

Bobby Singer was never good with children. Before his wife died they never had any of their own. But the day he met John Winchester all of that changed. He met John on a hunt, in the middle of one actually, they were going after the same werewolf. John was flat on his back with the wolf coming toward him, Bobby rushed forward and shot the werewolf in the heart with a silver bullet. He helped John, who was bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, we better get that gash on your head taken care of."

"I've got a motel room down the road. John Winchester."

"Bobby Singer."

John shook Bobby's hand and led him down the road to his motel room. John knocked a quick three times then unlocked the door. Bobby followed him in and John locked the door behind him. Bobby looked around the room. Three children were sitting on one of the beds joking around.

"Those are mine. Front and center troop."

The three kids jumped off of the bed and stood in a line tallest to shortest.

"Kids this is Bobby Singer, he helped me out tonight. Bobby this is Dean, my oldest at 13, Sam is my middle at 10 and then there is Juliette, the youngest at 5."

At the same time all three of them said Hello Mr. Singer. Bobby nodded at the three children. Juliette stepped forward.

"My name is Mary but daddy calls me by my middle name Juliette. Sam calls me J and Dean calls me Jules. You can call me Mary, Juliette, J, Jules or MJ."

"How about I call you Mary?"

"Ok."

She smiled at him then bounced back to the bed where her brothers had gone. He grabbed the medical kit off of the nightstand and followed John into the bathroom. He stitched up the gash on his head.

"Three kids? Ever get in the way?"

"They are the reason I'm doing this. Demon killed their mom when Juliette was a year old. I've been looking for it ever sense."

Bobby and John talked for a few more minutes then Bobby gave John his address.

"In case you need anything."

John Winchester turned out to be one of Bobby's good friends. Dean, Sam and Mary became his family, his children. Bobby pulled himself out of bed and walked down the hall and knocked on her door. When there wasn't an answer Bobby opened the door and stepped into her room. When he saw that he bed was empty he got changed back into his jeans and a shirt and went downstairs, passed Sam on the couch and was going to grab his phone when he noticed his cabinet door was open. He looked inside and hung his head. He walked upstairs and went into Dean's room, he shook the oldest boy awake and motioned for him to come downstairs. When Dean was with him he shook Sam awake too.

"What's going on Bobby?"

"Where's Jules?"

"Gone, along with Jim, Jack and Jose."

"Great. Sam, Bobby you two go walked around the area. I'll get in the Impala and take a drive around. Whoever finds her get her back to the house."

Sam and Bobby nodded and walked outside. Dean grabbed his leather jacket and the key to the Impala. He had an idea of where she would be.

"_He was all over you!"_

"_No he wasn't!"_

"_Then why was he holding onto your arm?"_

"_To keep me from falling on my ass when I slipped! God this over protective jealousy crap needs to stop Reid."_

"_What jealousy thing?"_

"_Oh please. You freak out when Tyler, Caleb and Pogue come near me."_

"_No I don't."_

"_This is me throwing the bull shit card!"_

"_I'm not jealous."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_I'm in love with you!"_

_I froze. The three words I didn't expect to come out of his mouth just did. _

"_What?"_

"_I am in love with you."_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Oh."_

"_Ok I was going for something else there."_

"_Oh! I love you too!"_

_Reid laughed and pulled me into his chest._

"_I love you."_

I heard a car door slam but didn't think anything of it. When I felt someone sit next to me I glanced up.

"What are you doing Jules?"

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to pass out."

"Numb."

"What?"

"I feel numb. I have nothing."

"Nothing? You have me and Sammy."

"I loved him."

"I know you did Jules."

"I want this demon dead."

"We'll get the bastard. I promise."

"All my fault Dean. If I wasn't different, none of this would have happened."

"Stop blaming yourself Jules. This isn't your fault. It's that damn power hungry demon and I swear to you, we're going to get him."

Dean got to his feet and pulled me up.

"Do this for Reid."

I nodded my head and let Dean put me into the Impala. When we got back to Bobby's he carried me inside and laid me down on my bed. Before he walked out of the room he glanced back.

"Don't let this tare you apart."

**I got all of your reviews and I want to say thanks to everyone! And for those of you worried…don't be….I may have a little something up my sleeve later on.**


	10. Bloodlust

Here's a lesson for all of you, if someone knocks on a door but the person behind the door doesn't answer, the knocking should stop. Too bad my brothers and Bobby don't get that little fact. As the annoying sound of knuckles on wood continued I pulled myself out of bed and threw the door open. All three of them jumped back a bit.

"What?"

"We got a wind of a hunt."

"Does it involve the demon?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Then I'm going back to bed."

I went to shut the bedroom door but Dean shoved his way in.

"Sam pack her a bag."

"What are you doing?"

Sam walked in and grabbed my bag. He opened all of my drawers and started throwing all of my stuff into my bag.

"Take a shower Jules."

"No."

Dean had the smirk on his face, the you're in for it now smirk. He lunged forward and grabbed me, then he threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs to the bathroom. Bobby went in first and turned the water on.

"Dean Jonathon Winchester don't you dare!"

When Bobby was done adjusting the water Dean walked over and threw me in.

"Dean!"

"Shower. Now!"

He and Bobby left the bathroom. I sat there for a minute before deciding that I had no choice. I got up and took off my wet clothes. After a quick shower I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked upstairs and changed into jeans and a tank top. Then I threw on a sweatshirt. I grabbed the bag that Sam left for me and I walked downstairs, past the boys and outside. I threw my stuff into the trunk of the Impala and got into the backseat.

"Well what are you two waiting for?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other then got into the car. I stuck my head out of the window.

"Take care of his car ok Bobby?"

"Sure thing Mary."

I settled back into my seat and smiled slightly as Dean pealed out of the driveway. He gunned it down a back road.

"First long voyage for my baby. Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything sound so sweet?"

"Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister. Sunshine."

Dean just smiled at him.

"How far to Red Lodge Sammy?"

"About three hundred miles."

"Good."

Dean pushed down on the gas to go faster. Sam caught my eye in the rear view mirror and smiled. A few hours later I was sitting in the car waiting for Dean and Sam to come out of the police station where they were interviewing the Chief of Police. I was lying across the backseat when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_MJ? It's Blair."_

"Hey Blair. How are you?"

"_I'm good, how are you?"_

"Ok."

"_Well I just wanted to call and check in on you. We haven't heard from you in a while."_

"Just been dealing with some stuff. I'm getting better though."

"_That's good to hear. What are you up to?"_

"On a hunt with the boys."

"_OK, well be careful MJ."_

"I will. Bye Blair."

"_Goodbye."_

I closed my phone and slid it back into my pocket. The truth us that I have spent the last few night's laying in bed awake thinking about a bunch of things. I haven't slept much but maybe a hunt would do me some good. I looked up and saw Sam and Dean walking out of the police station. They got into the Impala and took off their ties.

"What did you find out?"

"Some disgusting facts about cows and I love you too much to tell you."

I shuddered at the thought of what it could be then shook my head.

"Where to now?"

"Coroner's office to look at the body."

"And what am I supposed to do? Wait in the car again?"

"Actually we might need you for this one."

The look on Dean's face made me a little bit scared. They changed into white lab coats and I followed them in. When we walked into the office Dean looked at the guy sitting behind the desk. His nametag said J. Manners.

"John."

"Jeff."

"Jeff, I knew that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But he's on vacation."

Dean glanced back at me. I rolled my eyes, unzipped my hoodie and looked at him.

"Jeff, we really need to get back in that room."

"I can't let you do that."

"I know, it's against the rules and all, but it would really mean a lot to me."

I leaned forward on the desk.

"Please Jeff?"

"Well I don't see why not. Just be quick."

"Thank you."

I stood back and led Dean and Sam into the backroom. I pulled the zipper on my hoodie up.

"That is something I never want to see again."

"I second that."

"It was your idea."

"Yeah but thinking it would work and then seeing it in action…disturbing."

I laughed at his comment and walked over to where the body was being kept. Sam handed Dean and I gloves then opened the door. Dean pulled out the body that was on a tray and nodded to the box where the head was.

"Open it Sam."

"You open it."

"I'm older."

"So?"

"Oh my god! I will open the freaking box."

I grabbed the box and walked over to the table. I set the box down then took off the lid. I looked in the box and sighed.

"She isn't marked by anything."

"Poor girl."

"Maybe we should look in her mouth."

Sam and I stared at Dean.

"To see if they stuffed anything down her throat!"

"Oh, well go ahead."

"No you go."

"Well I would but"

"My brother's are wuss's."

I shifted the box toward me and took a deep breath.

"You two so owe me for this."

I opened her mouth and started feeling around. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing normally. When I brushed over her top gum I felt something. I lifted her lip and brushed over the spot again. When I added more pressure a fang descended.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kidding me."

"Well that changes things."

"Ya think?"

"Let's go guys."

We put the body back and threw out our gloves. We walked out of the building and got into the Impala. Dean decided we should go check into a motel then go to a bar.

"And since I put my hand down a dead vampire girls mouth you two are buying."

I got changed then we left. We found a bar down the road from the motel. I followed the boys in and we walked over to the bar.

"How's it goin?"

"Livin the dream. What can I get you?"

"Three beers please."

"So we're looking for some people."

The bartender looked at me then back at them.

"One's not enough? Don't like to share?"

Dean grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled him closer.

"She's my sister. And if you ever talk about her like that again I'll kill you."

The bartender nodded then stood back when Dean let him go.

"These people would've moved here about six months ago. Probably rowdy, like to drink."

"Real night owls if you understand."

"The Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy ones. I've had to eighty six them once or twice."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. I stepped forward and grabbed my beer off of the counter.

"Thanks."

We walked back outside and went down the alley. As soon as we were far enough down we split up and went in different directions. Seconds behind us, a tall, black guy came into view. He started walking towards the place we split up, he turned around, that is when the three of us came from behind him and held him against the wall.

"Smile."

"What?"

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh for the love of—you wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah that's right, I heard you guys."

"What do you know about vampires?"

"How to kill them. Now seriously, that knife is making me itch."

He went to turn his head when Sam pushed him against the wall harder.

"Easy there Chachi."

He lifted his hand slowly then lifted up his lip. No fangs.

"See? Fangless. Happy?"

Dean and Sam let him go and took a step back. The guy straitened himself out.

"Now who the hell are you?"

We followed him back to his car, him being Gordon. I let Dean and Sam talk. They seemed to be ok with him, me on the other hand? He gave me weird vibes. We got to his car and he pulled out his arsenal.

"The Winchesters. I can't believe it. I met your old man once. Hell of a guy, great hunter. I heard he passed, I'm sorry. Big shoes, but from what I hear you fill them. Great trackers. Good in a tight spot."

"You see to know a lot about our family."

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No we don't actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you huh?"

"So those two vampires, those were yours huh?"

"Yup. Been here two weeks."

"Check out that farm?"

"Bust. A bunch of hippie freaks. They could kill you with that patchouli smell though."

"Where's the nest then?"

Gordon looked down and started to smile. He pushed his arsenal back into his car.

"I've got this one covered. Don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meeting you. But I've been on this thing for over a year. Killed one back in Austin and tracked the nest here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks, but I'm more of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry, but I hear there's a Chupacabra two states away. GO ahead and knock yourselves out."

Gordon got into his car and shut the door.

"It was real good meeting you though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side."

He started his car and drove off. I noticed Sam and Dean share a look.

"We're following him aren't we?"

We followed him. We followed him all the way to some machinery place on the outskirts of town. We watched from the shadows as Gordon followed the vampire, he was good, creepy, but good. When the guy had his back turned Gordon came up behind him with his machete. The vampire moved out of the way and put up one hell of a fight. He threw Gordon onto a table and started up the attached saw. He would have killed Gordon if Dean hadn't of come forward and moved Gordon out of the way. Dean threw the vampire onto the table and used the saw to cut off his head. Seeing Dean standing there with blood spattered on his face scared me. I glanced at Sam but he looked proud of Dean. Our dad would be proud that much I knew. But I couldn't help but feel that something was off. Dean looked at Gordon.

"So I guess I owe you that drink."

We went back to the same bar from before and Gordon bought us all a round. When the waitress came back Dean went to pay but Gordon told him not to. He held his shot up to Dean.

"Another one bites the dust."

"That's right."

He and Dean and Sam all toasted then drank.

"Dean, you gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut."

"Thank you."

"It was beautiful."

"Really was awesome Dean."

"Thanks Sammy. You alright Jules?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well lighten up a little Jules."

I looked at Gordon.

"Dean's the only one that can call me that."

"Ok, now offense. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

"Right, well decapitations aren't my idea of a good time I guess."

"Come on J."

"It's not like it was human."

"You gotta have a little more fun with your job."

"That's what we've been trying to tell her. You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Bet I could. Look I don't wanna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Remind me to beat that buzz kill outta you later."

He handed me the keys and I walked outside.

"Something I said?"

"No, she gets that way sometimes."

"She's going through some things right now."

I drove the Impala back to the motel and parked it outside. I walked inside and set the keys on the table. I walked to the phone and dialed the number for the road house.

"_Harvell's."_

"Ellen? It's MJ."

"_MJ, it's good to hear from you. You're all ok aren't you?"_

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. I got a question."

"_Shoot."_

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker."

"_Yeah I know Gordon."_

"And?"

"_He's a real good hunter. Why you askin sweetie?"_

"We ran into him on a job, and now we're kinda working with him."

"_Don't do that Mary."_

"I thought you said he's a good hunter."

"_And Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he is working on a job you let him handle it and you move on."_

"Ellen"

"_No, Mary, you just listen to what I'm telling you okay?"_

"Right, okay."

I said goodbye to Ellen and started walking towards the bathroom when I was hit from behind. When I came too I opened my eyes and all I could see was black, but I could hear people walking around near me. Then the things over my head was pulled off, I was in a room full of vampires. A woman stepped forward.

"My name is Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk to you."

"Talk? Yeah ok, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides that dude's teeth."

Lenore looked behind me and saw one of the guys showing his fangs.

"Enough Eli. He won't hurt you, you have my word."

"Your word, oh yeah great thanks. No offense but you are not the first vampire I met."

"We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood. We haven't in a long time."

"Is this a joke?"

"You're still alive"

"Shouldn't you be starving to death?"

"We drink cattle blood."

"So you killed all of the cows?"

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting. But we get by."

"Why?"

"Survival. No deaths, missing locals, nothing to cause suspicion. We blend in."

"Why are you explaining our life to this killer?"

"Eli."

"We choke on cow's blood. Tonight they murdered Conrad and celebrated."

"Eli that's enough."

"Yeah Eli that's enough."

"What's done is done. We're leaving town tonight."

"Then why am I here? Why are you talking to me?"

"Believe me I would rather be doing other things. But once you have a scent you will keep looking, you will find us."

"You're asking us not to follow."

"We have a right to live. We don't hurt anyone."

"As you keep saying, but why should I believe you?"

"Fine, I'm going to let you go. Take her back, not a mark on her."

They put the hood back over my head and put me in a van. I concentrated the whole drive back to the motel where they dumped me out in the parking lot. When I walked back into the room Dean, Gordon and Sam were all sitting at the table looking at a map.

"Where you been?"

"Can I talk to the two of you? Alone?"

"Gordon you mind chillin for a couple of minutes?"

Gordon nodded his head, Sam and Dean followed me out to the parking lot.

"We have to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about? Where were you?"

"In the nest."

"You found it?"

"They found me."

"How did you get out?"

"How many did you kill?"

"None."

"They didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"Well where is it?"

"I was blindfolded I don't know."

"You have to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town but we can't go after them."

"Why not?"

"They aren't like other vampires, they aren't killing anyone. They live off of cow's blood."

"You believe that J?"

"Guys look at me, not a scratch."

"I don't know why they let you go and I don't care. We find them and we waste them."

"Why?"

"What part of vampire don't you understand Jules?"

"IF it's supernatural we kill it. End of story."

"You two are so stupid. Our job is hunting evil. They aren't evil."

"They are not human."

"We have to kill them."

"Not this time."

"Gordon has been hunting them for a year ok? He knows."

"Gordon?"

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?"

"Yeah."

"We barely know her Jules, I'll go with Gordon thanks."

"Cause Gordon is such a dear old friend. You two honestly think I don't see what this is?"

"What?"

"He's a substitute for dad isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up Jules."

"Shut your mouth."

Dean started to walk away.

"He's not even close Dean, not on his best day."

"I'm not gonna talk about this."

"You slap on this fake smile. Newsflash I can see through it, I know how you feel. Dad is dead, and he left a hole and it hurts so bad you can't take it. You can't just fill that hole with whoever the hell you want Dean. It's an insult to his memory."

"Shut up J."

"Sam, shut your mouth."

"Okay."

Dean turned then came back with a punch to the side of my face.

"Dean!"

Sam rushed forward and grabbed me before I fell to the ground. I held my face and looked at Dean.

"Hit me all you want, it won't change a thing."

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me then fine. Sam and I can find it on our own."

Dean and Sam both walked back inside, I followed behind them not letting a single tear fall. When we got back inside Gordon and the keys to the Impala were gone.

"You think he went after them?"

"Probably."

"We have to stop him."

"Really? Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt Dean. You owe me that much."

"Yeah we'll see. Give me my keys."

"There on the table."

"Where J?"

"I left them right there."

Dean grabbed his bag and headed towards the Impala. Sam and I followed. Dean reached under the dash and pulled out two wires.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up too. So is the bridge all you got or what Jules?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their house. I counted. They took a left out of the farm and then turned right on a dirt road. Two minutes slightly uphill. Took another quick right then he hit the bridge."

"You're good, a monster pain in the ass but good."

I didn't smile at the comment I just looked out of the window.

"Are you gonna drive or what?"

Dean turned back in his seat and took off. On the way to the farm I pulled out a small mirror and flashlight. I opened the mirror and turned on the light, looking at my face I saw a large blue and purple bruise forming where Dean had punched me. Great. We pulled into the driveway and snuck inside. Gordon had the Lenore tied to a chair and was cutting her a knife soaked in dead man's blood.

"Sam, Dean, MJ come on in."

"Hey Gordon, what's going on?"

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's gonna tell us where all her friends are. Wanna help?"

"Look man"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers."

"Whoa man let's just chill out ok?"

"I'm completely chill."

"Put down the knife Gordon."

"Sounds like MJ needs to chill."

"Just step away from her ok?"

Gordon threw the knife onto the table.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here."

He walked away from Lenore and closer to me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him, he held his other knife to my throat and pulled me over to Lenore.

"Gordon let's talk about this man. That's my sister you have there."

"I'm sorry Sam, but she just gets in the way."

"Let Jules go Gordon. I get that the fang that killed your sister"

"Turned. He turned my sister. So I hunted her down and killed her myself."

"You did what?"

"She wasn't my sister anymore."

"You knew these vamps weren't killing anyone and you didn't care."

"Why would I MJ? They don't change, and I can prove it."

He grabbed my arm and cut it, he held my bleeding arm over Lenore's mouth. She started growling and snapping at me. Dean and Sam pulled their guns.

"You think she's different?"

Suddenly her fangs retracted and she looked away.

"No."

"You hear that Gordon?"

He let me go and started stepping backwards.

"Sam get Lenore out of here."

"Yeah."

Sam untied her and carried her outside. I sank to the floor holding my arm. Dean set his gun on the table and walked towards Gordon. Before he could say anything Gordon came at him. Not a real surprise but Dean overcame him in the end and beat him. Dean tied him to a kitchen chair. Sam walked in and helped me up. We waited until Gordon came too.

"How you doing, Gordy? Gotta pee yet? All right, well get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out and untie you."

"Ready to go Dean?"

"Not yet."

He looked back at Gordon.

"I guess this is goodbye. Well it's been real."

Dean punched Gordon so hard his chair flew backwards. Dena cleared his throat then looked at us.

"Ok, I'm good now."

We walked outside and paused at the Impala.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Clock me one."

"What?"

"Come on, I won't even hit you back."

"No."

"Come on you get a freebie. I hit you, you hit me."

"You look like you just went 12 rounds with a block of cement Dean. I'm not hitting you. I'll take a rain check."

"I wish we never took this job. It jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all the hunts we have ever gone on. How many of those things actually deserved to die? The way dad raised us"

"Guys, after what happened to mom, dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us."

"To hate those things."

"And we hate them. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think. I enjoyed it."

"I was proud of Dean for what he did."

"But you didn't kill Lenore."

"Every instinct told us too."

"But you didn't. And that's what matters."

"Yeah, and because you're a pain in our ass's."

"Guess I'm gonna have to stick around to be a pain in our ass's then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Jules I am so sorry I hit you, it never should have happened."

"It's ok Dean, we're ok."

We got into the Impala and hit the road. By nightfall we were at another town in another motel room. I went outside and sat down, then I pulled out my cell phone. I took a breath then dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Meredith? It's MJ."

**And another chapter is done. Reviews make me smile!**


	11. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

I guilt tripped Sam and Dean into letting us take a mini vacation and going back to Ipswich. After hearing about Meredith I felt like I needed to go back. She lost the baby, the Garwin line was officially ended. We got to Ipswich in the late afternoon, after talking to Joseph for a few minutes I went upstairs and sat next to Meredith.

"MJ sweetie how are you? What happened to your face?"

"Uh, some hunter got a little pissed. It's no big deal really. How are you?"

"I'll be ok. I truly believe the reason it's so hard is that now I am dealing with the fact that Reid's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And I will tell you that for the rest of my life if I have to. Moving on is the hardest thing in life MJ. But it needs to be done."

I nodded my head and looked out the window.

"Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"How about we wait a little bit until we fully move on?"

"I think that will be ok. Now I know that the group is on a long vacation and they are getting together at Caleb's. Maybe you should go over and see them."

"We're only in town for a day or two, unless a hunt pops up, I thought maybe we could just"

"Avoid your friends because even though they don't blame you, you think that they do?"

"You're good."

"I'm a mom. Go to Caleb's and next time you come to town we'll do something ok?"

"Ok, bye Meredith."

"Bye sweetie."

She leaned over and gave me a hug.

"You have people that love you here too MJ."

I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I ran downstairs and grabbed Dean and Sam from the living room. We were silent on the way to Caleb's. When we pulled into his driveway Dean stopped the car and turned in his seat.

"She ask about your face?"

"Told her some hunter got a little pissed."

"Jules"

"Say you're sorry again and I'm using that rain check."

Dean smiled and followed me out of the car. We walked up the lit walkway and stopped outside of the door.

"Anyone going to ring the bell?"

"In a minute, coming to Caleb's has always freaked me out."

"Why?"

"Have you looked at this place?"

Both Sam and Dean took a step back and really looked at Caleb's. Dean shuddered a bit.

"Where do they keep the bodies?"

"Don't wanna know."

I rang the bell and waited patiently while Dean and Sam fidgeted behind me. Evelyn answered the door and stared at me.

"MJ?"

"Hey Evelyn. How are you?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a mini break from the road."

"Oh MJ."

Evelyn stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Caleb and the others will be so happy. Come in come in."

She ushered us inside and shut the door, we handed her our coats and she put them in the closest.

"No I don't believe I've met these two."

"Oh right, these are my brothers, Dean and Sam. Guys this is Caleb's mom Evelyn."

They both shook her hand and said nice to meet you. She pointed towards the living room where all of them were sitting around hanging out. I thanked her and she went upstairs. I looked at Sam and Dean then nodded towards the living room. They both nodded slightly and followed me to the doorway. Looking in I saw Caleb and Sara sitting on the love seat, Pogue and Kate were lying on the floor and Tyler and Blair were on the couch. There was a movie on the TV but they weren't really paying much attention to it.

"No way in hell am I seeing Blair Waldorf in sweat pants right now."

They all turned to the doorway and smiled. I walked farther in and gave each one of them a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys."

"You too MJ. It's been too long."

"Yes it has."

Dean and Sam came farther in as well and said hello to everyone, after talking as a whole for a few minutes we got split up into girls and guys.

"MJ how are you?"

"I'm good, actually really good."

"Good to hear. What the hell happened to your face?"

"Last hunt took a turn, no big deal we're all ok."

"How long are you here for? "

"Until tomorrow or maybe the next day, unless we get wind of a hunt."

"How are things with your brothers?"

"Great. I've missed them so much."

"Seems like they missed you too."

"I am a total pain in their ass but they deal with me."

The girls laughed and we talked for a few more hours, everything was interrupted by ACDC's Back In Black playing.

"Dean answer your phone."

Dean walked over to the table and grabbed his cell, he talked to whoever it was for a few minutes then slid his phone into his pocket.

"Jules, Sammy, that was Bobby."

"He got wind of a hunt."

"And he's on one of his own."

"So he asked if we could handle it."

"And to call him when we're done."

"Yeah pretty much. We gotta go."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I hugged all of them and they walked us outside.

"Call us."

"Text us."

"Email us."

"Girls, she gets the point. Stay safe MJ, you too guys."

The three of us nodded then got into the car. On the way out of town I spoke up.

"Weren't even on vacation for 12 hours."

I laid down in the backseat and closed my eyes, when I woke up again Dean and Sam were arguing in the front.

"This is stupid."

"Why?"

"Going to visit mom's grave?"

"Whoa what?"

"Sammy boy here wants to go visit mom's grave. Well actually an empty grave. There wasn't even a body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone though Dean."

"Put up by her uncle, a man that we have never met."

"That's not the point."

"Then enlighten me."

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory ok?"

"And after dad it just feels like the right thing to do?"

"Yeah, what J said."

"It's irrational."

"No one asked you to come Dean."

"Leave him alone Dean."

"How about we go to the roadhouse instead?"

"So you can see ho…I mean Jo?"

"For the demon smartass, and stay out of my sex life."

"Notice how he says sex life, not love life."

"Please Sam, both of you are about sex. At least I was in love with Reid when we had sex, not the first few times but"

"Stop!"

"Enough!"

I laughed a bit then leaned back in the seat.

"That was so easy."

"And apparently so are you."

"What do you want to be today Dean, the pot or the kettle?"

"Back to our other conversation, Dean if you want to go to the roadhouse that's fine, just drop me off"

"And me."

"And we'll hitch a ride and meet up with you tomorrow."

"Right. And be stuck with those people making awkward small talk until you two show up. No thanks."

An hour later Sam and I were standing in front of her headstone. Sam dug a small hole then pulled out dad's dog tags.

"I think dad would have wanted you to have these."

He placed them in the hole then covered it again.

"I love you mom."

"Me too mom."

We got up and looked around, Dean voted to wait by the car but he wasn't standing there anymore. I searched in every direction until I saw him standing by a dead tree.

"Sam, over there."

Dean was glancing around the same area, looking at the ground and things. He got the attention of a man in a suit and asked him a few questions. By the time Sam and I made our way over the man walked off.

"Angela Mason, that's our girl."

"Ok?"

"She was a student at the college, funeral was three days ago."

"Ok?"

"You saw her grave guys, everything around it dead in a perfect circle. You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Pesticide?"

"No I asked. None of that crap."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know, unholy ground maybe? If something evil happened there it could easily have poisoned the ground. Farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or her spirit if it's powerful enough."

"Didn't Bobby tell you anything?"

"Just gave me a location. Come on, the girls dad works in town, professor at the school. MJ you are about to talk to the father of a friend of yours."

"Of course I am."

We got into the car and drove to the school, we found his building and waited while Dean knocked on the door.

"Professor Mason?"

"Yes."

"This is Dean and Sam. My name is Mary, I was a friend of Angela's. I wanted to offer my condolences."

"Please, come in."

He stood aside and let us into his office. We took the three chairs across from his desk. He pulled out a photo album and let us look through it.

"She was beautiful."

"Yes, she was."

"This is an unusual book."

The three of us looked to Dean who was holding out a book from the bookshelf.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course."

"So a car accident, that's horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when…"

"It's gotta be hard, losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like their still around. Almost like you can still sense them."

Sam and I shared a look. What the hell had gotten into Dean?

"You ever feel anything like that?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"That's perfectly normal Dr. Mason."

"Especially with what you're going through."

"You know I still phone her? And the phone is ringing before I remember that she won't answer. Family is everything you know?"

"I do. My fiancé died in an apartment fire not too long ago. I still call his voice mail at least five times a day just to hear his voice. He was one of the most important things in my life."

"As Angie was to me, now I'm lost without her."

"I know that feeling, and you have to trust me when I say that with time, it's starts to get better, not completely, never completely, but better. We're very sorry Dr. Mason."

We said goodbye and left his office. I walked a little ahead of Dean and Sam so I could wipe away the tears. When we got into the Impala Dean turned to face me.

"Little excessive don't ya think?"

"What?"

"I call his voice mail at least five times a day?"

Anger, that was the only thing I felt after that comment. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and threw it at Dean's head.

"Check the call log Dean, I call that phone five or more times a day! Just so I can hear his voice. Now I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but you if you ever talk to me about Reid like that again I swear to god I will kill you in your sleep."

Sam picked my phone up off of the floor and handed it to me.

"It's ok J, let's just go to the motel alright?"

"Whatever."

Dean turned back in his seat and drove. When we got to the motel I pulled out Sam's laptop and began looking on the internet. Dean grabbed a book.

"There's something going on here. We just haven' found it yet."

"Dean, so far you have a patch of dead grass and nothing else."

"Something turned that grave into unholy ground."

"There's no reason for it to be unholy. She was a nice girl that died in a car accident, that's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father."

"Maybe daddy doesn't know everything there is to his little angel."

"We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore Dean."

"Come on J, a hunt is a hunt. Maybe Dean is right about this."

"Shocker, you take Dean's side."

"So what Jules, you just want to bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here. And it is the only reason I went along with you two this far. This is about mom's grave."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Dean, you wouldn't step within 100 yards of the thing, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one. That way you don't have to think about mom or dad."

Dean just stared me in the eyes, I sighed and looked back.

"You wanna take another swing? Because if it will make you feel better, go ahead."

"I don't need this crap."

Dean grabbed his coat and keys and walked out of the room, Sam followed him. I sat back down on the bed and leaned back. We weren't falling apart anymore, we had fallen.

I was flipping channels when the door opened and they walked back in. Three hours later. Dean and Sam walked in and threw their stuff on the chair.

"Where have you been?"

"Working our imaginary case."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing really."

"Except Angela's boyfriend died last night."

"Slit his own throat."

"But that's normal. What else did we find Dean?"

"He was seeing Angela everywhere before he died."

"But I'm sure that Dean and I are just transferring our own feelings."

"Hey, assholes one and two? I get it. Maybe something is going on here."

"Maybe? Jules we know how t do our job, and we sure as hell didn't take a six month vacation from it."

I stood up from the bed and grabbed my cell phone, going through the contact list I found the name I wanted and hit send.

"_Hello?"_

"Bobby? It's Mary."

"_Hey sweetie what's up?"_

"Can you tow the Mustang to us please?"

"_Sure can, can I ask why?"_

"I need it."

"_Why?"_

"Can you just bring it please?"

"_Be there in a couple of hours."_

"Thanks."

I shut my phone and tossed it onto the bed. Then I grabbed my stuff and started shoving it into a bag.

"Running off again?"

"Getting my own room."

"Why?"

"Because I am experiencing a new feeling towards you two right now."

"And what would that be?"

"Hate."

I grabbed my stuff and walked to the lobby, paying with a fake credit card I got a room on the other side of the motel and locked myself in. I hadn't cried in so long, but freaking Dean and his stupid mouth and stupid words along with Sam got to me. When Bobby arrived I got the Mustang from him and we talked for a few minutes, he had another hunt to get too so he took off, walking back inside I ran into Sam.

"There you are."

"What do you care?"

"We got a lead."

"I'll follow."

"J wait…I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Always siding with Dean, treating you the way I have, letting him treat you like that."

"But you feel the same way Sam, I see the disappointment in your eyes."

"No J I'm not"

"Just stop. After this demon is dead I'll get out of both your lives ok? Now let's go."

I followed them to the girls best friend's house. We were posing as grief counselors.

"I wasn't aware that the college employed grief counselors."

"Oh yeah, you talk, we listen, whatever helps jumpstart the healing."

"Well I'm ok thanks."

"You heard what happened to Matt Harrison right?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Grief can make people do crazy things."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him, I am. But if Matt killed himself, it wasn't because of grief."

"What?"

"It was guilt. Her death was his fault and he knew it."

"How?"

"She really loved him. But that night, she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed. I have to get ready for work, thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

He walked inside and we stopped by our cars.

"Vengeful spirit is looking good. Hell hath no fury."

"So if she got her revenge on Matt do you think it's over?"

"One way to be sure."

"What's that Dean?"

"Burn the bones."

"Burn the bones?"

"Are you fucking high Dean?"

"What now Jules?"

"She died last week!"

"So?"

"So, there will be no bones. Just a ripe rotting corpse."

"Spenser make you scared to get dirty?"

I just nodded my head in disbelief and got into the Mustang. A few hours later we were at the cemetery. This is just freaking stupid as all hell. I held the flashlights while they dug. When they reached the coffin I held my breath. When Sam lifted the lid I turned away.

"What the hell?"

When I looked back I realized that I was looking in an empty coffin. The amount of relief I felt was short lived.

"Well things just got weirder."

"They buried the body four days ago."

"I don't get it. Wait, J shine the light on the top, where the cloth is torn."

I got down on my stomach and focused the lights where he told me. Carved into the wood were signs.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Dean, that book in Dr. Masons office?"

The next day, Dean was pounding on my door early so we could go to the Dr's home. When we got there Dean ran up the steps and started pounding on his door. Sam stepped in.

"Dean, take it easy, okay?"

He didn't say anything, he just pounded again. The Dr opened the door.

"Angie's friends right?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Mason"

"We need to talk."

"Well, come in then."

He stood aside and let us into his home.

"Thank you."

"You teach ancient Greek, tell me, what are these?"

Dean pulled the picture we took out of his pocket and handed it to the Dr.

"I don't understand. I thought this had something to do with Angela?"

"It does, just humor me."

"They are part of a divination ritual."

"Used for Necromancy right?"

"Yes."

"You see we did a little homework ourselves on our way over. Apparently these are used to communicate with the dead. Even bringing corpses back. Kinda like full on zombie action.

"According to legends. Now what is this about?"

"I think you know."

"Guys stop."

"I get it, there are people I would give anything to see. But what gives you the right."

"Dean."

"No one has the right to do these things."

"Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"What's dead should stay dead!"

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter! They are vicious and violent. They are so nasty they rot the ground and every living thing."

"You're insane."

He stormed past Dean and grabbed the phone.

"Get out of my house!"

"Where is she?"

Dean grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?"

"Guys that's enough! Look! Beautiful and living plants. We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police."

Dena pulled out of my grip as did Sam, they both turned and stormed out of the house.

"I am so sorry sir, we will never bother you again, you will never see our faces. I promise."

"Young lady should you be traveling with them?"

"They're the only people I have. Again, I am very sorry."

I turned and followed the boys out of the house.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Shut up."

"Back off."

So nice to see Sam's apology mean so much.

"He is innocent! He didn't deserve that!"  
"Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

"Stop it! That is enough ok? ENOUGH!"

"We know what we're doing."

"No you don't, not at all. Now I don't scare easy but you two are scaring the crap out of me."

"Don't be dramatic."

"You're lucky this even turned out to be a real hunt. Cause if it wasn't you just would have found something else to kill."

"What?"

"You are on edge, your both erratic. Well except for when you two hunt, then you are just downright scary. You are tail spinning, you refuse to talk about it and you refuse to let me help you."

"Dean and I can take care of ourselves thanks."

"No, you can't. But you think you have too. You don't have to handle this alone. No one has too."

"If you bring up dad's death one more time"

"Stop, it's killing you. Please. We've lost dad, we've lost mom, I've lost Reid. And now you want me to lose you both too?"

"We better get out of here before the cops come."

"Dean's right."

I wiped away the tears and started to walk away.

"Jules, I hear you ok? I'm being and ass and I'm sorry. But right now we have a zombie running around and we have to stop it."

I turned and faced both of them.

"You know what guys? Sorry isn't working anymore."

I got into Reid's…my…car and went back to the motel. I was lying in bed when there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Jules, let me in."

"GO AWAY!"

"Now is not the time to act like an 18 year old girl Jules."

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

'Damn, Jules, please let me in before I break in."

I got out of bed and threw open my door, before Dean could say anything I punched him in the face. His head flew to the side, then he looked back at me.

"Rain check?"

I just glared then walked back inside. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to start.

"Jules, I just want to tell you one thing ok?"

"What?"

"I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that. I am going through hell right now and I don't like help. Just bare with me."

"It's hard for all of us Dean."

"I know, but this is how I operate."

"Yeah whatever. You find anything?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We went to Neil's house and let ourselves in.

"Neil? It's your grief counselors. We've come to hug!"

He pulled out his gun, loaded with silver bullets, and started walking through the house. Looking around we notice dead plants everywhere. Then a deadbolt on the cellar door. We walked down the stairs and saw a bed there.

"Empty."

"You think she's going after somebody?"

"No, I think she went out to rent Beaches."

"Look smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her."

"Yeah, she clipped Matt because he was cheating right?"

"Well it take two, to ya know, have hardcore sex."

"Jesus."

"It just seemed like the roommate was a little too upset with his death."

"Dude, of course."

By the time we got to the house Angela was already there and about to stab her roommate in the chest with a pair of scissors. Dean shot her in the back, all that did was make her run off and jump out of the window. Dean and Sam followed while I stayed behind.

"Hey, I got you, you're ok."

Dean and Sam came back into the house through the window.

"Damn that dead chick can run."

"What now?"

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil."

I followed them in the mustang and we huddled up in front of the school. We could see the light on in Dr. Mason's office.

"So the silver bullets did something right?"

"Yeah, but not enough. Got anything else?"

"Nailing the dead back into their grave. It's mentioned a few times in dad's journal."

"That's probably where vampire staking lore came from."

"Their grave beds? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"How in the hell are we gonna get her back to the cemetery?"

"Good question."

After a few more minutes of talking we had a pretty good plan and walked into the office.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You know I have heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid but you, well you take the cake."

"Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question."

"What?"

"We know what you did."

"I have to say it's pretty high up on the eww factor."

"The ritual Neil."

"We know everything."

"Crazy."

"Your girlfriend is past her expiration date and we're crazy? When someone is gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"Angela killed Matt."

"And she just tried to kill Lindsey."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean walked around the desk and grabbed Neil by the collar.

"No more crap Neil, his blood is on your hands. Now, the three of us can make this right but you have to tell us where she is. Tell us!"

"My house, she's at my house."

Dean let him go and was about to turn away when something on the counter top made him stop. Sam and I followed his gaze and noticed the dead plants.

"Are you sure about that?"

Neil nodded then glanced at the door behind him. Dean took a breath and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her, we have to perform another ritual over her grave to reverse it. We're gonna need some black root, some scar weed, some 

candles. Complicated but it will get the job done, she'll be dead again in a couple of hours. I think you should come with us."

"He right Neil. Leave with us."

"Right now."

"No."

Dean leaned closer to him.

"Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can, but most of all be cool. No sudden movements and do not make her mad."

Dean leaned back towards Sam and I.

"Let's go."

We turned and walked out of the office. We got everything we needed and went to the cemetery. While we were lighting candles Sam looked at Dean.

"You really think this will work?"

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with."

We heard the leaves rustle around us. Dean nodded to us and we all split up. I pulled out my gun and went off through the cemetery and into the surrounding woods. I could hear Dean and Sam moving around near me, then I heard something come up behind me. I waited until she was close then spun around.

"Wait. It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back but it's still me. I'm still a person, please."

I hesitated then shot her in the head. All that did was piss her off. I turned around and started running through the woods. I ran back towards he grave but she shoved me down the grabbed my neck. I heard another gunshot and she was off of me. Sam came running up but she jumped back up, grabbed his wrist and twisted it, then she threw him to the ground. Dean came from behind. He kept shooting at her until she fell backwards into her grave. Then he ran forward with what looked like a giant silver nail and shoved it through her until she was pinned to the casket.

"What's dead should stay dead."

We reburied her in the ground. When we were done Sam looked down.

"Rest in peace."

"Yeah, for good this time okay?"

We lifted our shovels and started walking to the cars.

"Pretty sharp idea Dean."

"Thanks."

"But did we have to use me and Sam as bait?"

"Well I thought you could take her, and she had pretty crappy taste in guys so that's where Sam came in."

"Dude I think she broke my hand."

"You're just too fragile Sammy boy, we'll get it looked at later."

Dean stopped and looked back at our mom's headstone.

"You wanna stay for a while?"

"No."

He turned back to the cars and started walking away. Sam and I shared a glance and then followed him. I was following them down the road when out of nowhere Dean pulls off of the road. I pulled up behind them and got out of the car.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For what?"

"The way I've been acting…and for dad. I mean he was your dad too. And it's my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been thinking it Jules and so have I. it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I mean I made a full recovery, that shouldn't have happened. It was a miracle, then five minutes later dad is dead and the colts gone. You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved, I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But dad's dead because of me, that much I do know."

"We don't know that Dean."

"Not for sure."

"Sam, you Jules and dad, you are the most important people in my life. I never should have come back guys, it wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead and I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it. So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that all right?"

Dean looked me in the eyes with tears running down his face. My heart felt like it was ripped in two. He was silently begging for me to make it ok. I started crying as well.

"I can tell you that I love you, and Sam loves you and dad loved you. And I can tell you that I don't blame you."

"Neither do I Dean."

"And I can also tell you that no matter what you are the most important thing in our lives and you should never, ever feel like that. Because it's not your fault."

He slowly nodded at me.

"Fuck this."

I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, then I reached for Sam and he joined us. This war was doing a damn good job of trying to pull us apart, but then again trying was the key word.

**This is like my new record…13 pages on word. And this story has the longest chapters I have ever written. REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Simon Said

**I moved the story over to the Supernatural page, it is still a COVSUP Xover but since it is more on the Sup side the move kinda made sense. **

_  
I just heard the world, is breaking down into bits again.  
Tell me what am i to do?  
And you just want me to stay, here.  
So i'm just gonna stay, here._

_Home, the last resort.  
Build a castle with an iron door.  
Lock the window, pull the shades, the hazed out sun won't help anyway._

If the world is crumbling down, I don't wanna be alone.  
NO, locked up in this place.

I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life.

Fear, is holding me here.  
The television got me seeing unclear.  
Bravery, my neighbor, moved away.  
Cause I don't need to be courageous today.  
If the world was crumbling down, I don't wanna be alone.  
NO, locked up in this place.

I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life.

_Nothing's gonna save me.  
I'm hanging from the nearest tree.  
Nothing's gonna save me.  
I'm hanging from the nearest tree._

I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life.

I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life.

_  
I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life._

I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life.

World up, late night  
World up, late night  
World up, late night  
World up, late night  
World up, late night  
World up, late night  
World up, late night  
World up, late night

Do you know the feeling you get when you first hear a certain song? It's the feeling that this song was written about your life. That it's the soundtrack playing in the background. That is the feeling I got when I first heard _Hear The World _by OAR. I was singing along to the song when while I followed Dean and Sam. We were driving to a motel down the road when I felt the pain start.

"No, not now."

IT became more persistent and throbbing by the second. I managed to pull off to the side of the road and stop the car. I threw open the door and fell to the ground just as the visions came flooding in. A middle aged black man, answered his cell phone, said ok, walked into a gun shop, looked at a gun, shot the owner then shot himself. The visions stopped, leaving me sweating and barely breathing on the ground. I heard the Impala pull up next to me and two doors open. Dean and Sam both ran over and knelt down next to me.

"Jules? What's wrong?"

"What happened J?"

"Vision, Blue Ridge."

"Sammy, take the Impala and go ahead, I'll put Jules in the passenger seat and follow you in the Mustang."

Dean lifted me up and put me in the car. When we got to the motel he carried me into the room and sat me on the bed.

"I think we should think about this Jules."

"What's there to think about?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Jules wants to go to the roadhouse."

"That's probably not the best idea."

"I just had another premonition. This is going to happen and Ash can tell us where."

"Yeah but"

"Plus it could have some connection to the demon. My vision, premonition, whatever the hell you want to call them? They always connect to the demon."

"That's my point. There will be other hunters there."

"Announcing that your some kind of freak"

"With a demonic connection wouldn't be the best thing."

"So I'm a freak now?"

"You've always been a freak Jules."

"Either we all go or I go alone. Take your pick."

Two hours later we pulled up to the Roadhouse, I got out of the Mustang and met with Sam at the Impala. Dean was still driving me, just in case. When we walked in, hunters were scattered all around. We walked past them and Dean stopped in front of Jo.

"Just can't stay away huh?"

"Looks like, how are you Jo?"

"Where's Ash?"

"In his backroom…and I'm fine Dean thanks."

I pushed past her and walked to the backroom. I started pounding on the door nonstop until he pulled it open.

"Mary. Sam. Dean. Mary, Sam and Dean."

"How are ya Ash?"

"Good."

"Good that's nice, we need your help."

"Ok, be right out then."

He went back in and shut the door. I looked at Dean.

"I need a drink."

We went out to the bar and Ellen got us three beers. Ash finally came out along with his computer and I gave him the name and logo I saw in my vision. A few minutes later he found something.

"I got a match. It's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Ok, do me a favor. Check and see if there have been any demonic signs, omens or anything like that."

"You think the demons there?"

"Maybe."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just check it all right Ash?"

"Fine Dean, don't get pissy."

"No sirs, and ma'am, nothing."

"At all?"

"What part of nothing don't you get girly?"

"Fine, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire, it would be 1989. The origin would be a baby's nursery. And it would be the night of the kid's one year birthday."

I saw worried looks pass over Dean and Sam's face, and I noticed Jo not too far off trying to listen in. Bitch. Ash looked at me.

"Ok now that's just weird. Why in the hell would I be looking for that?"

I picked up a bottle of beer and set it in front of him.

"Cause there's a PBR in it for you."

"Give me 15 minutes. "

While we were waiting for Ash we all drifted around, the place started clearing out a bit. I was a couple of stools away from Dean and I saw Jo go to the jukebox. REO Speedwagon came out of the speakers. She picked up a few bottles then went to stand by Dean who looked at her.

"What?"

"REO Speedwagon?"

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair, there's a difference."

"That profile you've got Ash looking for? Your mom died the same way didn't she? Nursery fire, MJ's nursery?"

"Look Jo it's kinda family business."

"I could help."

"I'm sure you kid but we gotta handle this one ourselves."

"Besides if I ran off with you, your mother might kill me."

I took the papers from Ash and jumped off of my bar stool and walked over to Dean and Jo.

"And I might end up killing you. Let's go Dean."

Dean shrugged at Jo, grabbed Sam and the followed me out of the roadhouse.

"What do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in 89 like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly one year later, like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?"

"Looks like it."

"How did you even know to look?"

"If the premonitions aren't about the demons they could be about kids the demon has visited. Kids like me."

"How do we find him?"

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all of his bills, phone, utilities."

"Collection agency flags?"

"None in the system."

"They just let him walk?"

"Looks like it. But there is a work address from his last W2 from a year ago. We can start there."

_There _happened to be a local diner type place. I went in as a customer while Dean and Sam went in as lawyers. The waitress talked to them.

"You'll never get anything out of Andy guys. I'm sorry but they never do."

"They?"

"Debt collectors. Once and a while they come by, I don't know what Andy says to them but they never come back."

"Actually we are the lawyers working on the estate of his great aunt Lita. She passed and left him a sizeable amount."

"So are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be yeah. I haven't seen Andy in a while though."

"Andy? Andy kicks ass man."

I looked slightly back to see another guy who works at the diner sit next to Dean.

"Is that right?"

"Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once man it was awesome."

"Uh-huh. How about bussing a table or two Webber?"

"Yeah, you bet boss."

"Look if you want to find him try Orchard street. Look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen."

"She's riding a polar bear, it's kinds hard to miss."

I walked out a few minutes before they did and got into my car. When we got to Orchard Street we saw the van. I was in the back of the Impala, deciding to leave the Mustang locked in Ellen's shed at the roadhouse.

"I'm sorry but I am starting to like this dude. That van is sweet."

"It's disgusting Dean."

Dean smacked Sam in the arm then looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's wrong?"

"Andrew Gallagher. He is the only other guy like this we've found."

"Second actually."

"What?"

"Before you came along we ran into another kid. Same birthday and story as you. He moved things with his mind. Killed a few people."

"And you kept this from me?"

"Just until we knew for sure what's going on."

"How's that working for you? You should have told me."

"I'm sorry. We both are. We just didn't want you to freak."

"Too late. So anyway, he is the SECOND person like me we have found. Demon came to the when they were kids and now they are killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew is."

"He could be innocent J."

"Visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"No, you're not."

"The demon said he had plans for me and the children like me."

"So?"

"Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be"

"What? Killers?"

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds is that it? Give us a break."

"You're not a murderer Jules! You don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked I kill all kinds of things."

"But those things were asking for it."

"There's a difference."

I looked back out of the window in time to see Andrew walk out of the apartment complex.

"Got him."

We watched as he walked down the street and then he stopped to talk to another guy. He said a few words and the guy willingly handed over his coffee. Andy walked down the street and stopped at the corner to talk to a man, middle aged, black, tallish. I perked up.

"That's him. That's the shooter."

"J you keep an eye on him. Dean and I will stick with the shooter. Go."

I jumped out of the Impala and started walking down the street following the guy. I slowed to a stop as the man stopped to answer his cell phone. I ran across the street and into the gun shop. When I looked behind me I set off the fire alarm and causally walked out with the rest of the crowd. As I was outside I saw the man stop, turn around and walk away. Then I saw something really weird, Andy driving by me in the Impala. WTF? I fished out my cell and called Dean.

"Dean, Andy has the Impala."

"_I know. He asked for it and Sam and I just kinda let him take it."_

"You what?"

"_He full on Obi-Wan'd us. It's mine control man!"_

I turned around just in time to see the guy I was trying to save walk right in front of a bus. I closed my cell then went and sat down on the sidewalk. I was still sitting there when they put his body in a body bag. Dean and Sam showed up a few minutes later and knelt by me. Dean was rubbing my back.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was ok. I thought he was past it, I at least should have stayed with him."

"You thought he was ok Jules, you didn't see this."

"I should have."

Dean helped me off and passed me off to Sam.

"Let's go find the car and then figure something out."

We started walking around town looking for the car. When we turned a corner it was sitting there next to a curb.

"Thank god. I'm sorry baby. I'll never leave you again. At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah, real Samaritan this guy."

"Well it looks like he can't just twitch his nose and boom. He has to use verbal commands."

"The Doctor had just gotten off of his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'm sorry?"

"We're just not sure if he's our guy."

"You both had OJ convicted before he got out of his white bronco but you have doubts about this?"

"He doesn't fit the type Jules."

"The stone cold killer type. It doesn't fit J."

"And OJ was guilty!"

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?"

"Not a problem."

I started after them when they got into the Impala. God this day was getting weirder and weirder. We drove around until Dean found what he was looking for. Andy's van.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look."

He pulled out his lock picking kit and popped open the back doors. Beads, disco ball, fur blanket thing a bong.

"Oh come on."

"This is magnificent. That's what this is."

"Not exactly a serial killer's lair though."

"No clown paintings on the wall."

"Scissors stuck in the victims photos."

"But the tiger."

"I get it boys. Check this out, Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein, this is some pretty heavy reading."

"Yeah, and Moby Dick's bong."

Dean was in full recon mode. We waited hidden behind some bushes where we could still see the van. Dean just finished his food and threw the wrapper at me.

"You know, some day I would love to just sit down and not eat something that I had to microwave at a mini mart."

"Same here dude."

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean the Doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him."

"If it is Andy."

"Dude enough."

"What?"

"The Doctor was mind controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. Do the math."

"I just don't think the guys got I in him."

"How would you know? Why are you bending over backwards trying to defend him?"

"Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?"

Suddenly Andy banged on the passenger side door.

"Hey, you think I haven't seen you three?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Well they are lawyers, a relative of yours passed"

"Tell the truth."

"That's what I'm"

"We hunt demons."

"What?"

"Demons."

"Spirits."

"Things your worst nightmares wouldn't touch."

"Guys stop."

"Sam here is my brother, and Jules back there? She's my baby sister."

"Dean shut up."

"I'm trying, she's psychic like you. Well not really like you."

"But she thinks you're a murderer. "

"And she's afraid she'll become one."

"Cause you're all part of something terrible."

"And I hope to hell that she's wrong but I'm starting to get scared that she might be right."

"Okay you know what? Just leave me alone."

"Okay."

"All right?"

Andy starts to walk away, I look at Dean and Sam who are holding onto their heads, rolling my eyes I jump out of the car and go after Andy.

"What are you doing? Look I said leave me alone. Get out of here, just start driving and never stop."

"Doesn't seem to work on me Andy."

"What?"

"You can make people do things. You can tell them what to think."

"Look, that's crazy."

I saw Dean and Sam get out of the Impala but I motioned for them to stay back.

"It all started about a year ago didn't it? After you turned 17. Little stuff at first but then you got better control."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Same thing happened to me. My mom died in a fire too, I have abilities too. We're connected you and me."

"Just get out of here."

"Why'd you tell the Doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?"

Before I could answer my vision started to blur, then Andy wasn't there and the pain in my head was starting again. Blonde woman, gas station, she's on fire. My vision came back.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't."

The premonition came back to me full force, a woman got out of her car and started pumping the gas. Her cell rings so she goes to answer it. She hangs up, reached inside and pushed in the cigarette lighter, then she grabs the nozzle and starts pouring gas all over her body. After she is covered she grabs the lighter and sets it to her jacket. I fall to my knees holding my head. Dean and Sam run towards me.

"What is it?"

"Look I didn't do anything I swear."

"A woman burning alive."

"What else did you get?"

"A gas station, a woman is going to kill herself."

"What does she mean going to, what does that"

"Shut up."

"She get triggered by a call on her cell."

"When?"

"I don't know, but as long as we keep our eyes on him he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah not yet."

From behind us we could hear sirens and fire trucks. I looked at Dean and Sam.

"Go."

They took off running in the direction of the lights and sounds. Andy started to go but I stopped him.

"Not you, you're staying with me."

A couple of minutes later I got a call from Dean.

"_Hey, she's dead, burned up just like you said."_

"When?"

"_Minutes before we got here. Smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions? This wasn't even a head start."_

"I don't know ,I can't control them I don't even know what's going on."

"_Listen , you were with Andy when this happened. It can't be him Jules."_

"That doesn't make any sense."

"_What else is new? We'll dig around here to see what else we can find."_

I put my phone back into my pocket and took a seat across from Andy.

"You get these premonitions? About people who are about to die? That's impossible."

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you can do."

"Death visions?"

"Yeah."

"Dude that sucks, I mean when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift you know? It was like I won the lotto."

"You still live in a van. I don't get it, you could have anything you've ever wanted."

"I have everything I need."

"So you're really not a killer?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"That's good. Thank you."

"For what?"

"That means there's hope for both of us."

Sam and Dean came back at that point. We all walked over and stayed by the Impala.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett, 41 and single."

I looked at Andy.

"Who is she?"

"Never heard of her."

"I called Ash on the way over here, he came up with something."

"Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was 18."

"To twins in 1989."

"Same day you were born Andy."

"Andy were you adopted."

"Well, yeah."

"You were?"

"And you neglected to mention that?"

"Well it never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents. And like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be my"

"I don't know. Tried to get birth records but they were sealed."

"Well screw that."

We all got into the Impala and drove to the county office. We let Andy walk in first, he talked us right into the record room. He went in first and escorted the security guard out.

"These are not the droids you are looking for."

"Dude that's sweet."

"Dean, focus."

"Got it."

"Thank god Sam."

"Andy it's true. Holly Beckett was your real mom. Dr. Jennings was her Doctor too, I mean he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them."

"We believe you."

"Yeah, but who did?"

"Guys, I think I have a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

"I have an evil twin."

"She put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Hey Andy, you doing ok? Still with us?"

"What was my brother's name?"

"Here, it was uh, Anson Weems."

Andy shook his head no.

"He's got a local address."

"He lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him."

Dean pulled a sheet of paper out of the fax machine and brought it over to us.

"It's a picture from the DMV….Hate to kick you while you're freaked Andy, but take a look at that."

Dean handed Andy the sheets of paper.

"No way."

"Is that Webber?"

We left all of the stuff around the table and went back outside and to the Impala.

"All right Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy."

"Not much, Webber shows up one day about eight months ago acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like he was trying too hard."

Here it comes again, the sudden slight pain that starts in the back of my head and moves its way up to a much larger pain. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"He must have known you guys were twins. But why did he change his name? Why not just tell the truth?"

"No idea."

The pain was at its breaking point.

"Ah!"

"Jules?"

The blonde girl from the diner, walking towards the side of the bridge. She climbs up then swings her legs over the rail, she looks back for a minute then she looks down again. Then she jumps. The vision slipped away but the pain was still there.

"Jules. Jules."

I felt the car come to a stop. I opened my door and put my head towards my knees.

"Hey!"

As soon as I could I told them what I saw. Dean got back behind the wheel and we took off towards the bridge. We pulled up a little ways from the bridge and got out of the car.

"Dean, Sam, you two should stay here."

"No complaints here."

"We've had our heads messed with enough today."

"I'm going with you."

"Andy."

"If that's Tracey out there, then I'm coming."

We figured out a game plan then Andy and I went off towards Webber and Tracey. I went up to the driver's side and smashed the window out, then I pointed a gun at Webber's face.

"Get out of the car!"

"You really don't wanna do this."

I reached forward and punched Webber in the face. Andy ran around the other side and tried to get Tracey out of the car. I pulled Webber out of the car and shoved him to the ground. Andy came around, put tape over his mouth and started kicking him in the stomach.

"I will kill you."

"Andy no. Let me handle this."

"No."

"I will handle this."

Suddenly I was hit from behind and fell to the road. I could still hear what was going on.

"Practice bro, you just have to practice. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. Sometimes all you have to do is think it. The headache's worth it."

"You son of a bitch."

"Back off Andy, or Tracey's gonna fly. I'm stronger than you I can do it."

"Okay, just please don't hurt her."

"I didn't mean for this to happen it's just, Tracy is trying to come between us."

"You're insane."

"She's garbage man, they all are. We can make them do whatever we want."

"Are you really this stupid? You learn you got a twin you call him up. You go out for a drink. You don't start killing people."

On the ground I started to work my way to standing.

"I wanted to tell you for so long. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time."

"Who?"

"The man with the yellow eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to me, in my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait until you see what's in store Andy, for both of us. He's the one that told me I had a brother. A twin."

"Why did you kill our mother? And Dr. Jennings?"

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives Andy. We could have been together the whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't let them get away with that."

Suddenly Webber looked off into the trees.

"I see you. Bye-bye."

Sam and Dean. Then I heard a gunshot. Andy had picked up my gun and shot Webber in the chest. By dawn the police and ambulances were there. Andy talked to the police and took care of everything.

"Look at him, he's getting better at it."

Andy left the police and walked back over to us.

"She won't even look at me."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No, this is different. I uh, I never used my mind on her before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Andy, I hate to do this, but we have to get going. Here. I wrote down my cell number. You don't have to be alone in this. If anything comes up, you call me."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good Andy. Or we'll be back."

Dean nodded to him and we started to walk away.

"Looks like I was right."

"About what?"

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend, he save me and Sam."

"Bottom line, last night he wasted somebody."

"But he's not a foaming at the mouth psycho. He was pushed into that."

"Webber was pushed too in his own way. Max Miller was pushed, I was mainly pushed by Reid's death."

"What's your point J?"

"Under the right circumstances, everyone is capable of murder. Maybe that's what the demon is doing, pushing us, finding a way to break us."

"We don't know what the demon wants ok? Quit worrying about it."

"You both realize that I heard you before right? When Andy made you tell the truth. You guys are just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control. It's like being roofied, it doesn't count."

"What?"

"No, we're calling do over."

"Are you seven?"

"Doesn't matter. We just keep doing what we're doing and kill that evil son of a bitch."

Before I could say anything Dean's cell phone started going off.

"Hello? Hey Ellen, what's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there."

Dean shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. The ride to the roadhouse was spent in silence. My stupid seven year old brothers being all…stupid. We got to the roadhouse and sat at the bar.

"Jo, go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom"

"Now. Please."

Jo set her stuff on the counter and as she walked by me I sent her a little wave. Bitch. When she was gone Ellen walked over to us.

"So, you wanna tell me about this last hunt you went on?"

"No, not really. No offense, it's just kinda a family thing."

"Not anymore."

Ellen grabbed a bunch of papers from behind the bar an threw them at us.

"I got this from Ash. Andrew's house burned down on his one year birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times. It went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah we think so."

"Jules."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"You mind your tongue with me boy. This ain't just your was, this is war. Something big and bad is coming and fast. Their side holds all the cards now at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half truths here."

I looked at Dean and Sam, I could tell they didn't really didn't want to me say anything, but to hell with that.

"There are people out there. Like Andy Gallagher. Like me. And we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?"

"Yeah, psychic ability. Me, I uh have visions. Premonitions, I don't know everybody's different. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans."

"We don't know for sure."

"These people out there, the psychics? They dangerous?"

"No, not all of them."

"But some are, some are very dangerous."

"How many are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a pattern. They have all had house fires on the night of the kid's one year birthday."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"Webber, or Anson Weems or whatever his name is, I looked at his files. There was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks the pattern. So if there are any others like him, there's no trace of them."

"So who knows how many are really out there?"

"Jo honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You better break out the whiskey instead."

**Next chapter-No Exit, Jo bashing cause it's kinda really fun and the return of the Covenant and maybe a little something else. **


	13. No Exit

**I wasn't going to do any of the other episodes on disk 2 but I am in the mood for some Jo bashing. Still don't own shit, and our boys make a comeback this chapter.**

We were outside of the roadhouse trying to figure out where to go from there when Dean spoke up.

"Los Angeles, California."

"What's in LA?"

"Young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult."

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes."

"That's funny, and for you, so bitchy."

As we stopped laughing we heard crashing and yelling coming from inside the Roadhouse.

"Whereas on the other hand, cat fight."

Sam and I followed Dean into the bar. We walked in to Ellen and Jo yelling at each other.

"I am your mother I don't have to be reasonable."

"You can't keep me here."

"Don't you bet on that."

"What are you going to do? You gonna chain me up in the basement?"

"You've had worse idea's than that. You don't wanna stay then don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there. I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah but getting yourself killed on a back road? That's where you belong?"

Jo looked up and saw us, Ellen followed her line of vision.

"Guys, bad time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway."

We turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, I wanna hear what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think."

Just then a family of four walked in.

"Are you guys open?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road."

They turned and walked back out. Then the phone started to ring and Jo stared at her mother. Ellen rolled her eyes and went to answer it. Jo grabbed a folder off of the bar.

"Three weeks ago a girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment."

She held the folder out to Dean but he didn't grab it.

"Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might."

She kept staring at him until he grabbed it.

"Now this girl wasn't the first. Over 80 years, six woman have vanished. All from the same building and all blondes. It only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern."

"Who put this together? Ash?"

"I did."

"Dean, we usually hit the road for a lot less."

"Sammy's right."

"Good, you like the case so much you take it."

"Mom"

"Joanna Beth this family has lost enough. I won't lose you too. I just won't."

Ellen grabbed a few things and walked into the backroom. Dean and Sam took the file and went outside. I looked at Jo.

"Don't worry blondie, we can handle it."

"Why don't you kiss my ass?"

"For fear of catching a few diseases. Just sit back and let the pro's handle this ok?"

"Pro? I'm sorry didn't you get your fiancé killed?"

Too far. I cocked back and punched her in the face. Then I grabbed her around the neck and pushed her against the wall, the racket got Ellen's attention.

"Mary Juliette Winchester!"

"If you ever talk about my fiancé that way again, I will kill you."

I let her go and walked out after Dean and Sam. I got into the back of the Impala and was quiet for the whole ride. We got to the apartment building and picked the lock on the room we needed. Sam pulled out his EMF.

"I feel kinda bad, snaking Jo's case."

"Well she put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things?"

"Ah, that would be a no."

"You really don't like her."

"I don't like people I don't trust."

"Why don't you trust her?"

"Because I don't. Any other questions or can we move on?"

"Fine."

"Uh guys, I think I found something over here."

Dean and I walked over to where Sam was standing by a light switch. Looking closer we saw black stuff leaking out of it.

"Holy crap."

"That's ectoplasm."

"Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the stay puff marshmallow man."

"Dean shut up."

"Come on Jules"

"Both of you shut up. Now I've only seen this stuff like twice. I mean to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"Alright, let's find this badass before he snatches anymore girls."

We were walking back down the hall when we heard two people coming towards us, Dean grabbed me and Sam and pulled us to a corner of the hall way.

"It's just so convenient."

"Yeah, it's a great building. Fixed it up real nice, apartments come furnished too."

"It is so spacious. My friend told me that I had to come and check it out."

I know that voice, I looked at Dean and Sam and saw that they also recognized the voice.

"And I have to admit she was right, you did a great job with this place."

JO! That stupid little pain in my ass! We stepped around from out hiding place, Dean was the first to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"There you are sweetie."

Jo walked over and put her arm around Dean's waist. Gag me.

"This is my boyfriend Dean, his buddy Sam and thats MJ."

"Good to meet ya, quite a girl you got here."

"Oh yeah, she's pistol."

"So honey, did you already check out the apartment?...the one for rent?"

"Oh yes. Loved It. Great flow."

"How did you get in?"

"It was open."

"Now Ed, when did the last tenet move out?"

"Uh, about a month ago. Cut and run too. Stiffed me the rent."

"Well her loss is our gain. Because if Dino loves it it's good enough for me."

"Oh sweetie."

Jo pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket and handed it to Ed.

"We'll take it."

Half an hour later we were all settled into the apartment, I was cleaning a gun and Jo was talking to Dean.

"I'll flip you for the sofa."

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"Said I was going to Vegas."

"She'll buy that?"

"No, but that's why I had Ash drop a trail for me."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom."

"You shouldn't be here either."

"Yeah princess, you could break a nail."

"Bite me bitch."

"Big talk for you."

"You know what"

"Stop. Sam's right though, you shouldn't be here."

"Well I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Can I shoot her now?"

"Enough J."

"Fine, I'll be back later."

I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room. I waited until I was outside then sat on the curb. I called Pogue's cell but there was no answer, same for Caleb and Tyler. God I just wanted to punch something. People never really get under my skin but damn, she's a pro or something. I sat there for twenty minutes before my cell started going off. Tyler.

"Hey Ty."

"_Hey MJ, you called?"_

"Just wanted to see what you guys were up too. I miss you."

"_We miss you too."_

"What's up? You sound distracted?"

"_Well uh, I was wondering if you could come to Ipswich soon, we have to talk to you."_

"Yeah sure. We're running a case here but after that we can swing by. Why?"

"_I would rather tell you in person."_

"Ty, you are a bad liar and I know when you are hiding something."

"_We'll talk when you get to Ipswich ok?"_

"Fine, see you in a few days."

"_Ok. Bye MJ."_

"Bye Ty."

I closed my phone and sighed, as if I needed another problem to deal with. I looked back at the building and figured that it was time to go back. Ugh. I walked back up stairs and into the apartment. They were all sitting around the table.

"This place was built in 1942, originally a warehouse then converted to apartments a few months ago."

"What was here before 1942?"

"Nothing, empty field."

"So the most likely scenario is that someone died a bloody death here."

"When did you get back."

"Just now. So?"

"In the past 82 years there are no violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor."

She pointed at me and Dean who were pacing the floor.

"Would you sit down please?"

We looked at each other then rolled our eyes.

"So, you check police reports, county death records?"

"Along with obits, mortuary reports and seven other sources."

"You want a star or a cookie?"

"You shutting up would be great."

I glared at her and was about to say something when Dean touched my arm. I bit back my retort and leaned back in my chair.

"I know what I'm doing Dean."

"Jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?"

Jo looked at Dean then set her knife down on the table top.

"Ok so uh, it's something else then. Like a cursed object that brought the spirit with it."

"Are you guys sure MJ's the smart one?"

"Kiss my ass Barbie."

"Anyway, we would have to scan the building. Everywhere we can get too right?"

"Right, so you and me top two floors, Sam and J the bottom two."

"Why are you going with her?"

"Because you would kill her and shove her body in the wall."

"I was going with the floor but whatever."

"Let's go J."

Sam and I grabbed our stuff and walked out of the room. We started walking down the hall with his EMF.

"What's your deal with Jo?"

"She's going to get people around her killed if she keeps trying to be a hunter Sam. We both know it."

"There's more though isn't there?"

"Honestly Sam I just don't like her. She thinks she's a hunter but she's not. She practically undresses Dean with her eyes which not only disturbs me to no end it makes me mad. Dean could do so much better than her but he thinks he can't. And she just all around bugs me. And the way she thinks she can just but in to our personal life and what she said about Reid."

"What did she say about Reid?"

"I told her to leave the case to the pro's and she said that I couldn't even keep my own fiancé alive."

"Damn, that's low."

"Ya think?"

"Ok, so your reasons are valid."

"Thank you."

We finished searching around the other floors then went back to the apartment. Dean and Jo told us they found skin with hair attached. I almost puked then. Sam and I opted to share one of the two rooms. Jo took the other room and Dean took the chair. The next morning I woke up, showered and walked into the living room. Dean was just waking up and Jo was at the table.

"Morning princess, MJ."

"Where's Sam?"

"Went to get coffee."

Dean sat up and pulled himself out of the chair.

"My back. How'd you sleep in that big soft bed?"

"I didn't, I've just been going over everything."

Dean glanced at her then walked over to his bag and pulled out a large hunting knife, he handed it over to her.

"Here."

"What's this for?"

"It'll work a lot better than that little pig-sticker you've got."

She handed the knife over to Dean and he looked it over.

"W.A.H?"

"William Anthony Harvelle. It was my fathers."

"Sorry, my mistake."

He handed it back to her.

"What do you, uh, what do you guys remember about your dad? I mean what's the first thing that pops into your head?"

Dean and I looked at each other then I nodded slightly, I would go first.

"I remember waiting for him to come home from a hunt. Dean and Sam would always be sleeping but I would stay up, and when he got back he would scoop me up in his arms. He always smelled like leather and gun powder."

"I was 6 or 7, and he took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence that kind of thing. I bulls-eyed everyone of them. He gave me this smile, like, I don't know."

"He must have been proud."

"What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died. But I remember him coming home from a hunt. He would burst through that door like he was Steve McQueen or something. He would sweep me up in his arms, and my mom who was sour and pissed from the moment he left started smiling again. And we were a family. You want to know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

The quite moment was interrupted when Sam came back in with empty hands.

"Where's the coffee?"

"The cops are outside. Another girl went missing last night."

"Theresa Ellis, apartment 2f, her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"Her apartment?"

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. Ectoplasm too."

"Well between that and the hair, I would say this sucker is coming from the wall."

"Yeah but who? The buildings history is clean."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?"

"Check this out."

She handed over a photo that Dean, Sam and I looked at.

"An empty field?"

"It's where the building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows."

"Bars?"

"We're next door to a freaking prison?"

Jo left the room to call Ash, when she came back out she had to information we needed.

"Moyamensing prison, built in 1835 and torn down in 1963. And get this, they use to execute people by hanging them in the lot next door."

"Well then, we need a list of the people executed here."  
Sam went over and grabbed his laptop and started looking some stuff up. Half an hour later we had a list for us.

"A hundred and fifty seven names?"

"Yeah, we gotta narrow that down."

"Wait, Herman Webster Mudgett?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?"

"No freaking way."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"He was executed at Moyamensing in 1869."

"H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean what are the odds?"

"Who is this guy?"

"He was America's first serial killer."

"Before anyone knew what that was."

"He only confessed to 27 murders. But some think the number was over 100."

"And his victim flavor of choice? Petite young blondes."

"He used chloroform to kill them."

"Which is what I smelled in the hall last night. At his place cops found remains, bone fragments, blonde, bloody hair. Boy, you sure know how to pick them."

"But we can just find the bones, salt them and burn them right?"

"Well, it's not that easy. He is buried in town, under tons of concrete."

"What? Why?"

"Story is that he didn't want his body mutilated like he did to his victim's."

"You know something? We might have an even bigger problem."

"Sam, how can this get bigger than the spirit of America's first serial killer?"

"J, he built an apartment building in Chicago, they called it the murder castle. The whole place was a death factory. Trap doors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these chambers inside the walls. He would lock his victims in, keep them there for days. Some he would suffocate and other's he would let starve to death."

"So Theresa could still be alive, in the walls?"

"We need a sledgehammer, crowbars. We have to smash any wall thick enough to hide a girl."

We split up again, into the same teams as the night before. Dean and Jo, me and Sam. Sam and I weren't finding much when Dean called him.

"J, we have to go to them."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

We climber out of the wall and ran upstairs to where they were, we went back into the wall and found Dean.

"Where's Jo?"

"She squeezed through there."

"Watch out, I'm going through."

I slid past Dean and Sam and made my way through the small opening in the wall. When I got to the other side I met up with Jo. She was on her cell, calling Dean I later found out.

"MJ look."

She pointed ahead where the floor let out.

"This isn't looking good."

Jo started climbing down the air duct thing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We have to find that girl."

""Fine."

After she started climbing down I followed her. This reeked of BAD but did I turn back? No. Cause as much as I hate her, I didn't want her to get her stupid ass killed. We got to the bottom and we found another hallway built into the wall. Creepy. We came to a stop and the walls started to ooze with ectoplasm.

"This is not good. Tell Dean."

"All I hear is static."

A hand reached out and grabbed us both, at the same time we screamed. I remember being dragged through the tunnels then blackness. The next thing I know I am waking up in a coffin type thing with slits in the side.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause when we get out of here I am kicking your fucking ass."

"Like to see you try."

"You know that you are the only one that could get a spirit with a fetish for blondes to kidnap a brunette right?"

"Is this really the time?"

"Fine, but I am still kicking your ass."

"Fine."

Thank god I never went anywhere without my small flashlight an mini knife. Two more things I could use to kick her ass with. I turned on the light and looked around me. On the top of the case I could see scratch marks and blood. Then I started to hear heavy breathing, like crying.

"Jo? You have to keep yourself together ok?"

"Yeah."

"Hello? Anyone else here?"

"Yes."

"Theresa?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Ok Theresa listen to me, my name is MJ and the other girl is Jo, now we have people looking for us ok? Everyone is going to be fine."

"Ok."

Footsteps coming towards us, walking through water. It was him. I heard a commotion then I heard Jo scream.

"Jo!"

"The bastard ripped out my hair!"

"Be thankful it wasn't something else."

"You are so pretty. So beautiful."

"Go to hell."

"Do not get bitchy with the evil serial killer spirit Jo."

I heard Holmes scream then disappear.

"How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch."

I couldn't yell at her for that, Sam, Dean and I have been known to, backtalk, to a spirit here and there. The only thing I could think about right now is how the hell to get out of here. Then I heard Jo scream then nothing.

"Jo!"

"Hey!"

"Dean!"

I heard a shotgun go off then a gate swing open. I heard two different people walk into the room.

"Jules?"

"Here!"

"Jo?"

"Over here. Theresa is next to me."

I heard the latch get popped up and then Dean opened the lid. He reached and pulled me out then he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, get Jo."

He let go of me and walked over to where Jo was locked up still. He went over and got her out too.

"Can we get out of here before he comes back?"

"Actually, you might not be leaving right away."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to be bait."

Sam carried Theresa out and took her to a hospital. When he came back he helped Dean put their plan into action. I say behind them and watched as Jo waited in the center of the room. When Holmes came back he started to walk toward her, when he got to a certain point Dean yelled down and she fell, then he shot Holmes and Jo scrambled over to us we shut the gate and locked it. Then Sam pulled the rope and dropped salt lines all around the exits of the room. Holmes started to scream.

"Scream all you want you dick but there is no way you are stepping over that line."

"Jo, shut up and start moving."

When we crawled back out Dean went off to get something.

"What if someone finds that sewer down there? Or if water washes the salt away?"

"Think we haven't thought of that?"

We heard beeping and looked behind us. Dean was backing a cement truck up to us. We started the thing up and filled the tunnel up the top with cement.

"You ripped off a cement truck?"

"I'll give it back."

We figured everything would be fine. But when we got back to the apartment to get our stuff and head back Ellen was waiting for us. Without a word everyone grabbed their things and got into the Impala for what had to be the longest most awkward drive in my life. When we got back to the roadhouse Dean, Sam and I waited outside while Ellen and Jo screamed at each other inside. A few minutes later Jo came storming out of the roadhouse. We all looked at each other then went over to her. Dean did the talking.

"That bad huh?"

"Not right now."

"What happened? Talk to me."

He reached out to grab her arm but she shook him off.

"Don't fucken touch me."

"Sorry, see you around."

"Dean. It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. It's funny because he usually worked alone, the other guy did too. But my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. The guy screwed up and got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"It was your dad."

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you three about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after what he did."

"Jo"

"Just get out of here. Please, just leave."

Jo turned and walked away from us. I grabbed Dean and Sam and pulled them to the Impala. Instead of riding to Ipswich with them I got the Mustang pulled out of the back shed. When we got to Tyler's I practically ran to the front door.

"Calm down Jules."

"I really want to know what they have to tell me."

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Tyler to open the door. When he did I took a long look at him, he seemed tired, older almost, but still Tyler. Caleb and Pogue were behind him and they looked the same way.

"What the hell happened to you three?"

"Nice to see you too MJ."

I laughed and bit then hugged each of them. I waited in the hallway while they said hello to Dean and Sam.

"So, what do you three have to tell me?"

"Well we have been working on something for the past few weeks."

"And it took a lot of research."

"And a long hunt for magical loopholes."

"And we want you to know that we had you in mind when we thought of this."

"And being upset with us won't help the process."

"You guys are really starting to freak me out."

"OK, go into the living room where the girls are waiting for you."

"Ok…you three are weird."

I put my coat on the coat rack and slipped off my shoes fully intending on walking into the living room and flopping on the couch. When I walked in I was playing with my phone and I just took a quick glance around. I froze. Slowly, I looked up again and stared at the person sitting on the couch. I heard Dean behind me.

"No fucking way."

The person stood up and walked over until they were standing in front of me.

"Hey baby."

"Reid?"


	14. Croatoan

**Yes, one of the cutest movie blondes is back. His return will be explained in this chapter.**

As a Winchester you learned certain things while growing up. When dad is away Dean is the boss, you do what you are told, make sure the safety is on unless you are target shooting or hunting, no chasing each other with hunting knives, no fainting and so on. Well on many occasions I broke the rules. To me the safety was merely there for decoration, I never let Dean tell me what to do without a fight, if they pissed me off enough they got chased with a knife and after seeing Reid, I fainted. A couple of minutes that felt like hours later I woke up to everyone surrounding me. I made eye contact with him again. There is no possible way that Reid Garwin is standing in front of me right now. I watched him die in the fire, I went to the funeral. Dean and Sam helped me up and carried me over to the couch. Dean sat on my left, Sam stood behind me and Reid walked over to me.

"Can I sit here?"

"How?"

"Well I turn around, bend my legs"

"Reid."

Reid stopped talking and looked at Caleb.

"Well you three brought me back. You should be the ones to explain how you did it."

Reid looked at me again and motioned to the still open spot next to me. I nodded and he sat down. But he kept his distance, he didn't want to crowd me to fast I guess. I looked at Caleb, Pogue and Tyler and waited for them to start talking.

"Well, since the funeral we have been looking through the books our ancestors brought with them."

"We weren't ready to say goodbye."

"And we weren't ready for the Garwin line to be ended. And we knew how much you were hurting MJ. So we looked."

"And about a month and a half ago we found something. We didn't want to tell you sooner incase it didn't work."

"Basically magic has their own laws, same with spirits and demons. We all don't follow the same moral code and shit like that."

"We found a loophole. Reid's life was taken before his time was up."

"Basically he was stolen from his life. And if that ever happens there is a way to get the person back."

"It takes time though, time, spells and certain sacrifices on our part."

"Sacrifices?"

"We had to use. Not tons but enough to drain us."

"And make addiction a threat. You three did that for Reid?"

"Well they have always been the strongest out of our group. If I had tried it a year ago I would have been a goner. They overcame it."

"Long story short, it worked, we got him back."

"And with a little help from our father's, Reid Garwin never died, he did however stop going to college. He now helps out at his father's business where he is expected to take over on his father's retirement."

"Basically what was the main plan before I 'died'."

"You pulled a brain sweep that massive?"

"Our dad's did. There's something else."

"What?"

"We tried to get your dad back, but he made a deal. So it was binding."

Dean looked each of them in the eye.

"You risked your lives to bring our dad back?"

"You guys are family now Dean."

Dean and Sam both got up and shook each of their hands, thanking them. I stood and gave each one a hug.

"Thank you doesn't seem enough in this case."

"Reid's back, your eyes are shining again, that's enough MJ."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

I hugged them again then walked back over to Reid who was standing.

"Come with me?"

"Anywhere."

I grabbed his hand and walked outside where we sat on the Mustang. I just kept looking at him.

"Look babe, if you're weirded out by this I understand."

"No, I just want to look at you for a few minutes. God Reid, today is the first time since the fire I have felt anything really. I thought I lost you forever."

"You're wearing the ring I had made for you."

"Your mom gave it to me a few days before my birthday. I gave her back her ring."

"I know, she told me. I guess I just figured that you would have moved on."

"Moved on? Reid if you look at your cell phone you have like over two hundred missed calls from me, just listening to your voicemail."

"Yeah I did see all of those. I got something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mom's ring. Without a word he slid it onto my finger so it rested near the one he had made.

"You made it to fit this one?"

"Don't let word get around that I'm sentimental. I have rep ya know."

I looked down at the ring and smiled then I looked back at him and did something I thought I was never going to be able to do again. Kiss him, hold him, feel his heartbeat. When we went back inside I saw that all of the families snuck in while Reid and I were outside. His mom and dad gave me big hugs and told me how happy they were to see me again. None of them looked that shocked or anything that Reid was back. To them this was always a possibility. Normal even, to Dean, Sam and I, it was a lot to take in at once. I found them hanging near the kitchen talking to Tyler and Pogue. When I walked over to them Ty and Pogue excused themselves and left me with my brothers.

"Tyler was right."

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"They do shine again."

"Whoa, we are getting into chick flick moments here."

"Dude she's right."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"That's better."

We laughed and I leaned into them and watched Reid talk to his mom and dad.

"He's back."

"You know what that means Sam?"

"What?"

"We going to have to sit through a wedding."

"I'm not wearing a tux."

"Who said I was wearing a dress?"

"We raised you well. Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Would they really have risked their lives for dad?"

"Yeah Dean, they would have."

"You made a good group of warlock friends Jules."

"There not just my friends Dean, not anymore."

I was going to say more when I felt the all too familiar pain start up in the back of my head. No, not now, now of all times.

"Reid, Dean, Sam."

"What?"

"Vision."

I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. The images came fast and somewhat clear. Dean walking down a hallway, he stops outside of a door and grabs his gun. After checking to see if he had enough bullets he walked into a room. On the wall was a picture with the Crater lake on it, and it said Rivergrove. Inside the room a guy was sitting, tied to a chair. He had a scar above his right eye he looked at Dean and the gun.

"No, you're not gonna kill me. No, I swear it's not in me."

There was also a blonde in the room with them.

"Oh god, we're all gonna die."

The another guy was in the room, tall, black.

"Maybe he's telling the truth."

"He's not himself. Not anymore."

Dean cocked the gun and started walking towards the guy.

"No, stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor."

Another woman was in the room. Long brownish hair.

"I don't know."

"No please, don't."

Dean raised the gun.

"I got no choice."

He pulled the trigger.

Slowly my regular vision started to come back and I could take in the surroundings. Dean and Sam were standing over me with Reid. All of the parents looked confused, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sara and Blair 

all looked scared and confused. Well, time to fess up about these visions. The boys helped me up and I sat on a chair.

"Ok, so you know how at Serena's wedding I had those flashes in my head?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out that I have some sort of psychic ability, I get visions, and the demon wants to use me in his demon plans or something."

"He has plans for you?"

"And all the children like me."

"There are others?"

"Yeah, we know of three, but there could be lots of others out there."

"And what did you just see?"

I told them everything I saw in my vision. When I was finished talking Dean looked at me.

"We better get going then."

"I'm going with you."

I looked at Reid and smiled at him.

"Good, because if you think I am letting you out of my sight again you are wrong."

We stayed at Tyler's for a couple of more hours, they bribed us with a hot meal, then we packed up all of our things, said goodbye and left. Reid decided to leave the Mustang behind so we rode with Dean and Sam.

"So there are two towns in the US named Rivergrove."

"And why are you so sure it's the one in Oregon?"

"Because I saw a poster with Crater Lake on it."

"And your telling me I wasted this guy?"

"Yeah, you thought there was something inside of him."

"Like a demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know."

"All of your weirdo visions are connected to the yellow eyed demon. So was there any black smoke?"

"Did we try an exorcism?"

"No, nothing. You just plugged him. That's it."

"Well I'm sure I had a good reason."

"I sure hope so."

"What does that mean? I'm not going to waste an innocent man. I wouldn't."

"I never said you would."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Wake me when we get there."

I laid down and set my head in Reid's lap. I closed my eyes but didn't go to sleep. Instead I let my brain catch up will all of the recent activities. Reid is back, my Reid, my fiancé. He is back. I try not to let myself feel strong emotions, they only get in the way and tend to complicate things. But the happiness and relief and joy I was feeling? Overpowering. We got to Rivergrove late so we just found a motel to stay in. Reid and I took a room down the hall from Sam and Dean. I showered and changed then walked back into the main room and joined Reid on the bed.

"This feels good."

"What does?"

"You laying in my arms again."

"Well trust me, having you back feels pretty damn good too. Reid I am so sorry we didn't get there in time."

"It's not your fault MJ."

"Yes it is I dragged you and the others into this war. I never should have let myself get this close to anyone."

"Well I'm glad you did babe. And you saved Tyler. And they got me back, I'm here now."

"But you weren't for the past few months."

"What happened to you?"

"Dad died, you died. I kinda became a shell for awhile. Then we just started going on hunts. Some psycho hunter almost killed me, Dean almost tore himself apart, we fought a lot, he punched me, I started getting more and more visions, Dean and Sam are scared to death even if they won't admit it, and hell, so am I. Things fell apart but are slowly putting themselves back together and as happy as I am you are back I am also scared."

"Of what?"

"You getting killed again because of me, whatever plans this demon has for me. What I could possibly become."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. This demon can go screw himself, and you are not going to _become_ anything. You are already who you were meant to be. A hunter."

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heaven or hell?"

"In between. I was just there, not moving up or down."

"I'm sorry."

"Again, not your fault. Right now all I want is to spend some quality time with my fiancé."

"I love the way you think."

"That's because I'm a genius."

Early the next morning Dean and Sam were pounding on the door ready to go. Reid and I grabbed our stuff and met them outside.

"What the hell took you two so long?"

"I don't think you want the answer to that question."

Dean covered his ears and Sam started to hum loudly. I looked at Reid and laughed.

"Now that makes my morning. Let's go."

We got into the Impala and made our way into town. We drove through the hills and when we got into to town Dean pulled to a stop. I looked around and saw the same black man from my vision sitting on his porch.

"He was there."

"Ok, Sam and I will go in as US"

Before Dean could finish his sentence I was out of the car and walking up to the guy.

"Morning."

"Good morning ma'am. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. He's young, early twenty's, he has a thin scar right under his hair line."

As I was talking Dean, Sam and Reid came to stand behind me.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, I ran into him the other day, minor fender bender and I need to get him my insurance information. I totally spaced that day.

"Do you know who he is Master Sergeant?"

I looked back at Dean and sent him a confused face. He slightly nodded to the man's arm. I followed his line of vision and saw a Marine tattoo.

"Our dad was in the corps. He was a Corporal."

"What company?"

"Echo 21."

"Can you help us sir?"

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"With his family. Up Aspen Way."

"Thank you."

We turned and started walking down the street when Sam noticed something.

"J, look at this."

I walked over to the telephone pole he was standing at. Carved into the wood was a name, Croatoan.

"Croatoan?"

Dean and Reid noticed we weren't with them and turned back to us.

"What's up?"

"Look at this."

"Croatoan?"

"Yeah, Roanoke, the lost colony? Any of this ring a bell to you two?"

"Did you guys pay any attention in History class?"

"Yeah, the shot heard round the world."

"How bills become laws."

"Guys that's not school."

"That's school house rock."

"Eh."

"Whatever."

Sam and I shared a look then decided to explain.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500's."

"Oh yeah I remember that. The only thing they left behind was a word carved into a tree."

"Oh yeah, Croatoan."

"Yeah, and they had theories. Indian raid."

"Disease, but no one knows what really happened. They were all just gone."

"We're talking wiped out over night."

"You two don't think that's what's going on here?"

"Well whatever I saw in my head? It wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?"

"Like I said, all your weirdo vision are tied to the yellow eyed demon somehow."

"Then we should get help. Bobby, Ellen maybe."

Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell, he opened it and started to walk farther then he stopped again.

"I don't have a signal."

Reid, Sam and I all pulled out our phones and looked.

"Same here."

"Me too."

"That makes four."

Dean looked at us then went over to use a pay phone, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Line's dead. I will tell you one thing, if I was gonna massacre a town? That would be my first step."

"Dean, if you were going to massacre a town, you would go in guns blazing."

Dean just shrugged at me. We went back to the Impala and drove down the road until we found the house. We pulled up and walked around to the front door. Dean opened the screen door and Sam knocked. When the door was opened a teenage boy, younger than the one from my vision was standing there.

"Yeah?"

Before Dean could flash his fake Marshall badge, I stepped to the front.

"Hi. We're looking for Duane Tanner, he lives here right?"

"He's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?"

"He's not here right now."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up near Roslyn Lake."

"Are your parents home?"

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake who is it?"

Behind Jake an older man came out of the house. Must be the father.

"We're looking for your son Duane."

"He's not in trouble is he?"

"No sir, we just had a few questions for him. No big deal. When is he due back from his trip?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe your wife knows."

"You know I don't know, she's not here right now."

"Really? Jake said you were both inside."

"Did I?"

"She's getting groceries. SO when Duane gets back, is there a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"No, we'll just check in with you later."

We did the whole smile and nod thing then they went back inside and we went down the steps into the lawn. Dean, Sam and I all looked at each other.

"That was creepy right?"

"A little too Stepford?"

"Big time."

"The wife is inside."

We all looked at Reid.

"Reid Alexander Garwin if you used those powers I swear to god."

"Just a little, and I haven't used in months since before I died."

We all stopped and just thought about our conversation.

"God our lives are weird."

"I agree."

"Same."

"I'm marrying into this?"

I slapped Reid on the shoulder then looked back and Dean and Sam.

"Go around back?"

"Of course."

When we got near the back porch we looked in the window. The mom was tied to a chair and the two others were around her. Jake's father came up with a knife and cut Jake in the arm, Jake then held the arm over his mother's mouth and let the blood drip. The three of us grabbed our guns and burst into the house. The father came at us but Dean shot him in the chest. Jake came running at Sam, Reid and I, Sam and Reid got knocked to the ground then Jake jumped out of the back window. I ran to the window and aimed at him but I couldn't shoot. I didn't have to turn around to know that Dean and Sam were staring at me. We grabbed the woman and got her into the car. Dean put the body of Jake's dad in the trunk and we drove to the Doctor's office. Sam and Reid grabbed both of her arms and helped her into the office. I stayed with Dean and helped him get the body in.

"Hello? A doctor would be nice out here!"

A nurse came running out from the back room.

"Mrs. Tanner what happened?"

"She's been attacked."

"Dr. Lee?"

The nurse and doctor were the same people from the vision that I had. When she came out Mrs. Tanner started crying again.

"It's okay."

"Bring her in."

"Okay."

Sam and Reid took Mrs. Tanner into the back room. I held the door while Dean carried the body the rest of the way in.

"Is that?"

"Mr. Tanner? Yeah."

"Was he attacked too?"

"Uh no, actually he did the attacking then he got himself shot."

"Dean."

"Shot?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you?"

"U.S. Marshal. I would show you my badge but my hands are kind of full."

"Dean enough. Where can he set the body?"

"Uh, follow me."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Dean followed the doctor into the backroom. After he set down the body the doctor went to help Mrs. Tanner.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?"

"They beat me, tied me up."

"I don't believe it."

"Pam enough. Beverly, do you have any idea as to why they would act like this? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son, then next…it was like the devil was inside them."

Dean came over to the three of us.

"We gotta talk."

We followed him out of the backroom and into the main room. We waited until he spoke.

"Those guys were wacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think?"

"Multiple demons?"

"What about a mass possession."

For the second time that day we all looked at Reid.

"What? If I am engaged to her I should know about her job."

"You amaze me."

"If it's a possession there could be more, god knows how many. It could be like a friggen shriner convention. "

"Great."

"Of course that is one way to wipe out a town."

"Take it from the inside."

"I don't know. We didn't see any demon smoke or any other sings of possession."

"Well whatever. Something turned him into a monster. You know Jules, if you had taken out the other one that would be one less to worry about."

"Seriously, what happened in there?"

"I'm sorry all right? I hesitated, it was a kid guys."

"No, it was an it. Not the best time for a bleeding heart Jules."

Before I could say anything we heard footsteps coming towards us. Dr. Lee walked into the room.

"How's the patient?"

"Terrible. What the hell happened?"

"We don't know."

"You just killed my neighbor."

"Didn't have a choice."

"Maybe, but we need the county Sheriff and I need the coroner."

"Phones are down."

"I know. I tried."

"Tell me you got a police radio."

"We do. But it crapped out like everything else."

"I don't understand what's going on here."

"How far is the next town?"

"About 40 miles down to Sidewinder."

"Ok, I'm gonna go there and see if I can get any help. I'll take Sam but leave Jules and Reid. They're good under pressure. So if you need anything ask them and they will keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that."

"Okay, good luck."

Dr. Lee left the room and I turned to Dean.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Look Jules, I trust you with this ok? You are the people person in this family, not me or Sam. You'll be fine. We'll be back soon okay?"

"Fine. Please be careful."

"We will J."

"Watch out for her Reid."

"Of course."

Reid and I watched as Sam and Dean left the office. Dr. Lee was still with her burse and Beverly so Reid and I took a seat in the waiting room.

"So my mom cornered me before we left."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she said she has already started wedding plans."

"No, no big weddings."

"Babe believe me I tried to get out of it, but then the girls talked to me."

"You are scared of the girls?"

"They were lead by Blair."

"Reid we agreed, no big fancy wedding, no tuxes no dresses."

"I know babe but think about it, we do this to make them happy then we can go away for two weeks anywhere you want to go."

"Like a honeymoon?"

"Yeah."

"Reid, I can't leave for two weeks. I can't even think about a wedding until we kill this son of a bitch demon."

"I know all of this. Which is why I have to tell you something."

"I don't like when you use your Dean tone."

"Well, I kinda maybe sorta told my mom and the girls they could plan everything."

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry, just remember that I have already died once and I don't really want that to happen again."

"Reid"

"Look, I know this wedding won't be us at all. But it's two hours out of our lives and when we're done? We will be married and it will be you and me."

"Don't forget Sam and Dean."

"What?"

"Well, I was maybe kinda sorta thinking that they could move in with us, your parents are giving us the house anyway right? Family tradition, when the son gets married they get the house to raise the next generation. The place is huge and, I won't be away from my brothers."

"Won't or can't?"

"Can't. Reid they are all I have left of my family. They mean more to me than anything in the world, next to you of course."

"I know, that's why I already picked out rooms for them. My mom's decorating them."

"Thank you. Now you get the fun job."

"What's that?"

"Telling Dean and Sam about the fancy wedding."

"Jesus."

"Just sick Blair on them. That will work."

After awhile we went back to the room Dr. Lee was keeping the body. She took some of his blood and was looking at it under a microscope.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection."

"Really? What kind of virus?"

"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?"

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean some can cause dementia of course, but not that kind of violence. Besides, I have never heard of one that did this to blood."

"Did what?"

"There's this weird residue. If I didn't know better I would say its sulphur."

"Sulphur."

"We should talk to Beverly."

"Let's go then."

We followed her into the room where Beverly was being kept. Reid and I stood off to the side while the Dr. talked.

"I don't understand. Are you saying that my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Now, during the attack, do you remember if you had any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh my god, you don't think I got this virus do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Beverly nodded then put her hand on Dr. Lee's. Without warning Beverly grabbed the Doctors wrist and threw her to the floor, then she came at me and threw me into a medicine cabinet. She grabbed a scalpel and was coming at me again when Reid hit her over the head with a CO2 container. We dragger her unconscious body into another room and locked the door. Dr. Lee grabbed a needle, went into the room, and took some of Beverly's blood. While we were examining it Pam, the nurse, started to talk.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?"

"You have got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal is bringing help."

"I can't, I've got to go."

"Pam"

"You don't understand, my boyfriend is out there. I have to make sure he's ok."

She walked out of the room. I motioned for the Dr and Reid to stay there and I went after her.

"Wait, I know you are upset okay? But for right now, it's safer if you stay here. Help is coming."

Outside I heard the Impala pull up in front of the building.

"There they are."

"Jules, open up!"

I walked over to the front door and unlocked it, letting in Dean, Sam and the man from earlier, the Master Sergeant.

"Did you guys get to a phone?"

"Roadblock. Let us have a word. The Doc is inside."

"Alright."

The man took off inside.

"What's going on out there?"

"I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston on _The Omega Man. _The sarg is the only sane person. Do you know what we're dealing with?"

"Yeah, doc thinks it's a virus."

"Well that's great. What do you think?"

"I think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think that the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact. It gets better too, the virus leaves traces of sulphur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?"

"More like demonic warfare. At least it explains the visions I had."

"It's like a biblical plague."

"Pretty much."

"You don't know how right you are Dean. I've been looking through your dad's journal, I found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?"

"Your dad had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name, known as Dever or Reshef. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well that's terrific."

"Why here?"

"Why now?"

"I have no idea. But we don't know how far this thing could spread. We have to get out of here. We have to warn people."

"They've got one. In here!"

We ran towards the Sarg's voice. We met him in the waiting room.

"What do you mean?"

"The wife, she's infected."

"We gotta take care of this. We can't leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the strong she'll get."

Dean and Sam both pulled out guns and walked to the back quickly followed by the Sarg. Reid and I glanced at each other and followed.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?"

"Doc, could there be any kind of treatment for this? Some kind of cure?"

"Can you cure it?"

"I don't even know what it is?"

"I told you, it's just a matter of time. She'll break through."

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her."

"Sam."

Sam walked to the door and stood next to it, ready to throw it open. Dean and Sarg cocked their guns and took their places.

"Dean think about this."

"I have Jules, this is the only way."

Dean nodded to Sam and he threw the door open, the three of them burst in with their guns pointed at her.

"Mark, what are you doing? Mark it's them. They locked me in here, they tried to kill me. They're infected. Not me. Please Mark, you've known me all your life."

Dean looked at me.

"Are you sure she's one of them."

Reluctantly, I nodded my head yes. Dean stepped to the front and let off three shots. I turned and buried my head into Reid's shoulder. This was getting way out of control. Dean, Sam and Sarg stepped out of the room and shut the door behind them. Sarg went back out front to take a look around. Sam and Dean were going through all of the weapons we had brought inside with us. Reid was sitting in a chair staring off into space and I was pacing. We all jumped when we heard glass break then we ran into the back room where Pam had dropped a vile of blood.

"Is there any on me am I ok?"

"You're clean."

"Why are we staying here? Please let's just go."

"No, we can't. Those things are everywhere."

"Oh god."

"She's right about one thing. We can't just stay here. We have got to get out of here. Get to the roadhouse or something. Let people know what's coming."

"That's a good point. _Night Of The Living Dead _didn't end pretty."

"Boys, and lady, I'm not sure we have a choice, lots of folks up here are good with rifles. Even with all of your hardware, we're like targets to them. So unless you've got explosives, I don't know what to tell you."

I sighed and looked around the office. Sitting on top of the medicine cabinet were different chemicals.

"We could make some."

They watched as I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed Potassium Chlorate off of the top.

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in!"

We ran out front where we heard the yells coming from. I could see the person through the glass.

"It's Duane Tanner."

Sarg ran to the front door, unlocked it and let him in.

"Oh thank god."

"Duane, you okay?"

Sarg and Duane walked past us, Dean looked at me.

"That's the guy that I"

"Yeah."

"Who else is in here?"

Dean walked over to him.

"Easy there chief."

He grabbed Duane's arm and looked at the Dr.

"Hey doc, give Duane a good once over here would you?"

Dean pushed him in front and followed him into the exam room, the rest of us followed. The doctor called for Pam to come in. Duane looked at Dean.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am. Doc, look at him please."

"Yeah, okay."

"Duane, where you been?"

"I was on a fishing trip near Roslyn, came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives. I ran, I've been hiding in the woods every since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?"

Dean leaned back towards us.

"Awkward."

"Duane, you're bleeding."

That one sentence made everyone in the room stand a little straighter and get a tighter grip on their weapon if they had one.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I was running. I must have tripped."

"Tie him up, there's rope there."

"Wait"

"Sit down!"

Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at Duane's face.

"Sorry Duane but he's right. We gotta be careful."

"Careful about what?"

"Did they bleed on you?"

"No, what the hell? No."

"Doc, anyway to know for sure? Any test?"

"I've studied Beverly's blood work."

"My mom?"

"it took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulphur didn't appear in the blood until then. So no, there would be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns."

"Dean I have to talk to you, now."

I walked out of the room with Dean, Sam and Reid hot on my trail.

"This is my vision. It's happening."

"Yeah I figured."

"You can't kill him. Not yet. Not until we know for sure."

"I think we're damn sure. He shows up out of nowhere."

"He's got a cut."

"His whole family was infected babe."

"Then keep him tied up and wait and see."

"For what? For him to hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, I can't take that chance."

Dean tried to walk past me but I pushed him back.

"Look, I'm not happy about it either, it's a tough job. You know that."

"It's supposed to be tough. We're supposed to struggle. That's the point."

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscious for one."

"Well, it's too late for that."

"What the hell has happened to you?"

"What?"

"Not again J."

"Sam for the love of god shut up. Dean, you might kill and innocent man and you don't even care. You don't act like yourself anymore. In fact, you are acting like one of those things out there."

He tried to walk past me again but I stood in his way, he grabbed my arm and shove me aside, then he and Sam walked into the backroom, shut the door and locked me and Reid in the waiting room.

"Open the damn door. Dean! Don't you do it Dean. Sam don't let him do this."

I slammed my fist against the door. Reid grabbed me and pulled me to a chair.

"He's doing what he thinks is right."

"He's not right about this though Reid."

I waited and waited but I never heard a gunshot. Dean walked back out and unlocked the door. I shoved past him and walked into the other room to start making the explosives. He walked in shortly after me.

"Need help?"

"I need you to get away from me. I just need to be alone right now ok?"

The doctor walked in before Dean said another word.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I think we can untie him now."

"Sure, go ahead."

She walked back out to untie him.

"I want to ask you why."

"I know."

"So why, why didn't you do it?"

Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the table.

"You need more alcohol."

"Whatever."

I threw down the cloth I had and walked into the back room where Pam was stocking things up. I walked over to the cabinet to search for more alcohol. I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings so I didn't hear the door shut or the lock click. I didn't hear anything until Pam started talking.

"I've been waiting for this the whole time."

I turned around and saw the door was shut and she was right in front of me.

"Waiting for what Pam?"

"To get you alone."

"You know that's sweet but the tattooed blonde out there? He's my fiancé."

I noticed the change in her eyes, in seconds she had me on the ground and she was on top of me screaming. She punched me, took a scalpel to my cheek, cut her hand and smeared her blood on my cut. Dean kicked down the door and shot her four times in the back. Sam, doc and Reid came running in behind them. I held my hand out to Dean to help me up but the Sarg stopped him.

"She bled on her. She has the virus."

"That's bullshit, help her up."

Reid tried to get to me but the Sarg stopped him too. I lifted my hand up to the cut on my face. Finally the Sarg let me get up and walk to the exam room where she checked my cut. Ten minutes later Dean was pacing.

"Doc check her wound again would ya?"

"What does she need to check for? You saw what happened."

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?"

"Of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure."

"You can't take a chance."

"You know what to do."

"Nobody shoots my sister."

"She won't be your sister much longer. You said it."

"Nobody's shooting anyone."

"You were going to shoot me!"

"And now I'm regretting not doing it."

Duane took a step towards me, Reid grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

"Go near her again, and I will kill you myself."

"You guys they're right. Just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"Hell no."

"No fucking way."

"Forget it."

"I am not going to let myself become one of those things."

"We've still got time."

"For what? I understand that she is your sister and I am sorry. But it needs to be taken care of."

The Sarg pulled his gun and Dean got in his face.

"Understand this, you make a move and you will be dead before you it the ground. You understand me? I mean and I making myself clear?"

"Dean."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Impala, he threw them to Sarg. You get the hell out of here. That's what. Take my car, you have the explosives and I have an arsenal in there. Duane and Doc you go with him. You'll have enough fire power to get you out of town."

"What about you three."

"No, guys no, I won't let you. Go with them, this is your only chance."

I couldn't help it, I started to let the tears fall.

"Just go ok? Just leave me the gun and go."

"You are not getting rid of us that easy."

"She's right, come with us."

Dean, Sam and Reid all looked at Sarg.

"Fine, it's your funeral."

Duane and Sarg left the room, before doc did she turned around.

"I'm sorry, thanks for everything Marshals."

"Yeah, we're not really marshals."

"Uh…oh."

She turned and walked out of the room. Dean shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Well, I wish we had a deck of cards, maybe a foosball table or something."

"Don't do this. You three should go. Just get the hell out of here."

"No way."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Give me my gun and go."

"For the last time Jules, no."

I threw my ice pack at the wall.

"This is the dumbest thing you three have ever done."

"I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?"

"Or the diner in Salt Lake?"

"Or that time at the dells with Abbott?"

"Guys, I'm sick. It's over for me but it doesn't have to be for you."

"No?"

"No, you could keep going."

"And what MJ? My life is with you, my future plans are with you."

"And what about us J? You are our sister, our past, present and future."

"You keep us together Jules. And who says I want to go?"

"What?"

"I'm tired Jules. I'm tired of this job. This life. This weight on my shoulders? Man I am tired of it."

"So you're just going to give up? You're just going to lay down and die? I know this stuff with dad"

"You're wrong. It's not about dad. I mean part of it is sure."

"Then what is it?"

Before he could answer me we heard the door open and footsteps come towards us. The doc knocked on the door so Dean let her in.

"You better come see this."

We walked through the building and outside to where the others were. The street was empty.

"There's no one. Everyone has just vanished."

Everyone went back inside and a few hours later the doctor took more of my blood.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood is still clean. I don't understand it but you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?"

"I don't know. You're just not. I mean when you compare it with the Tanner's samples…what the hell?"

"What?"

"They're blood, there is no trace of the virus. No sulphur, nothing."

At dawn Sarg and Duane were packing up Sarg's truck. The doc was on the sidewalk while Dean, Sam and Reid put stuff in the Impala.

"Doc, the Sarg and I are getting out of here, heading south, you should come."

"I better get over to sidewinder. Get the authorities up here. If they believe me."

"Take care."

Duane got in the truck and the Sarg nodded to each of us.

"What about her?"

"No signs of the infection. She'll be fine."

The doc turned and walked back into her office. Dean, Sam and Reid all stared at me.

"Dude, don't look at me. I have no clue."

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one."

"I think we all are."

"I mean where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just melted."

"And why was I immune."

"Yeah you know what? That's a good freaking question. I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away."

We all got into the Impala and took off. Dean stopped at a gas staring and bought a case of beer. We were silent while he drove, until he pulled into a quiet spot near the water. He grabbed the beer and got out. We all followed. He handed each of us one and we started to drink in silence. I felt the need to break it.

"So Dean, last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of dad."

"Forget it."

"No, I can't. Not this time."

"I thought we were gonna die, you can't hold that over me."

"Don't pull that crap with me Dean not again. Act your age for once okay?"

"What if I don't talk?"

"Then I will just keep asking until you do."

"I don't know Jules, maybe we should just…go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country. I have never been to the Grand Canyon. Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood? See if the boys and I could get with Lindsey Lohan."

"You're not making any sense."

"I just think we should take a break from it all."

"Maybe he's right J, think about it? No demons, spirits, ghost. Nothing. Just us and the Grand Canyon."

"Why do we need all the responsibility? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all of this?"

Dean took another sip of his beer and turned away.

"No, no, no, no Dean. You're my brother alright? So whatever weight you are carrying, you and Sammy both, let me help a little bit."

"We can't J."

"We promised."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right before dad died he told us something. Something about you Jules."

You know that feeling you get? The feeling of dread, how you just know that whatever you hear next is going to make your world FUBAR. That was the feeling I got just now. Whatever was going to come out of Dean's mouth next? I was not going to like it.

"What? What did he tell you?"

"He said that he, he wanted us to watch out for you, take care of you."

"He told you that a million times."

"This time was different. He said that we have to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"He just said that we have to save you. That nothing else matters. And that if we couldn't, we would…"

"You what Dean?"

"We'd have to kill you. He said that we might have to kill you Jules."

"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either J."

"He must have had some reason for saying it. Did he know the demons plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something? What else did he say?"

"Nothing."

"We swear."

"How could you not have told me?"

"It was dad. He begged us not too."

"Who cares, take some responsibility for yourselves. You had no right to keep this from me."

"You think we wanted this? I wish to god he had never opened his mouth! That Sam and I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in our heads all day."

"I asked you, both of you. I asked you if he said anything at all before he died, and you both said no. You lied to me."

"It's not like we had a choice J."

"Bullshit, you always have a choice. I should have known about this from day one."

"Listen guys, we just need to figure out what the hell this all means."

"We do? Cause Reid, I think we should just lay low. At least for awhile. Be safer. I mean that way we can make sure that"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into a killer?"

"I never said that."

"Do you guys want to know what screams in my head all day long? The fact that I am scared to death about what I could become. The fact that I apparently have no say in my future. Hell, if you're not careful you will have to waste me someday."

"I never said that!"

"Dammit, this whole thing is spinning out of control ok?"

"You're immune to some weirdo demon virus."

"And we don't even know what the hell anymore."

"You're pissed at us and we get it ok? We deserve it Jules. But we lay low until we figure out our next move ok?"

"Forget it."

"Jules please."

He walked over and made me look him in the eye.

"Just give us some time. Just some time to think okay? I am begging you. Please Jules, please."

I looked into his eyes, and Sam's and Reid's. They were all pleading with me. Sam and Dean wanted me to give them time, Reid wanted me to give them time. I didn't want time. I wanted to do something then and there. But I slightly nodded ok. Dean released his grip on me and walked over to Sam. Reid came over and put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby, but everything is going to be fine. I promise. Okay?"

I nodded yes but in my head I was already thinking of a plan. If I had to do it alone then so be it.

**Sorry about the delay. Work has been crazy lately. I still don't own anything but MJ. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know. FUBAR- Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition **


	15. Hunted

**So today I decided to bring my computer to the store where I work. This way I can spend 10 to 6 writing chapters to post for you guys. This chapter is the episode hunted. I wasn't going to put it in but I figured that I had too. After this will Born Under A Bad sign, then All Hell Breaks Loose part one and part two. **

We left that spot shortly after their confession. There was silence the whole way to the motel we had found. I got out of the Impala and went to the room I was sharing with Reid. It was getting late again so I went into the bathroom to take a long shower. When I walked out Reid was asleep on the bed. That made things easier, at least I wouldn't have to hit him. I silently packed my things up and put them in my bag. I took a last look at Reid then walked out of the motel room, snuck past Dean and Sam's room and walked down the road until I found a car that was kinda in the middle of nowhere. I took out my lock picking kit and broke in. After that I hotwired the car and started to drive. Again OAR's song lyrics filled my head. This was a fight for my life. I want control of my future, I don't want some son of a bitch demon bossing me around like his little bitch. I have a life ya know, brothers, a fiancé, friends. Fuck this demon and fuck his plans for me. I drove to the Roadhouse in a daze. When I walked in all of the hunters that were inside stared at me. I nodded to them then walked over to the bar.

"MJ."

"Hey Ellen, you don't seem surprised to see me."

"Your brothers have been calling, and your fiancé who I thought was dead?"

"Later Ellen."

"They are worried sick about you."

"Yeah, I figured they might."

"What's going on between you and them?"

"So uh, how's Jo?"

"Asking about someone you hate, nice way to avoid the topic. And I don't really know how she is."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard every now and then."

"What happened?"

"Well after she worked that job with you three, she decided she wanted to keep on hunting."

"What? I purposely made that job hell for her so she wouldn't."

"She's stubborn. I told her that she couldn't do it under my roof and she said fine."

"So I am probably the last person you want to see right now."

"Now don't get me wrong, I wish I could blame the hell out of you three. It'd be easier, but truth is, it's not your fault. MJ, none of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago, for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"What did happen?"

Ellen looked down and shook her head a bit. Then she looked back at me.

"So what did you come here for sweetie?"

"I need help."

"Ok then, let's go."

She came around from behind the bar and led me to Ash's room. She knocked on his door and told him to get his ass up and moving. Ash was up and had his computer running two minutes later.

"What am I looking for MJ?"

"Other people. Other psychics like me. As many as possible. I need a nationwide search."

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down. Not all of them had nursery fires like you did."

"Well no, but some of them had too. Start there."

Two beers later Ash walked out of his room.

"Done and done."

"That was fast."

"Well apparently that's my job. Make a monkey dance at the keyboard."

"Just tell us what you got Ash."

"Four folks fit the profile nationwide. Born in 89', mother died in a nursery fire one year later the whole shebang."

"Four? That's it?"

"Mary Juliette Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas. Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan. Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma and another name. Scott Carey."

"You got an address?"

"Kind of. The Arbor Hills cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot 486."

"So he's dead?"

"Killed about a month ago."

"Killed how?"

"Stabbed. In a parking lot. Fuzz don't have much. No suspects."

"All right. Thank you."

I grabbed the paper that Ash set on the bar and started walking towards the door.

"Sweetie where are you going?"

"Indiana."

"Mary? I gotta call Dean, let him and the others know you're all right and where you are."

"Ellen, I'm trying to find answers about who I am. My brothers and Reid, they mean well, but they can't protect me from that."

"Please."

I could tell Ellen was thinking about what I had just said. She sighed then nodded her head yes.

"Thank you."

I turned and walked out of the door. I figured I had about three hours before she gave in and called Dean to tell them where I was going. I got in the car and drove as fast as I could. When I got to Lafayette I found Scott Carey's home and talked with his dad.

"You said you knew Scott?"

"Yes sir, we went to high school together. I just heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Scotty was a good boy, but he changed a lot since you knew him."

"What do you mean?"

"It started about a year ago with these headaches. Then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares."

"Did he ever talk about his nightmares? What he saw?"

"No, he closed up on me. I tried to get him help but nothing took. He'd just lock himself in his room for days."

"Do you think maybe I could see his room?"

His dad stood and went up the stairs, I followed behind him. We went down the hall and he motioned to the door on the right. His bedroom looked normal enough. Movies, books and magazines. Bed unmade. Five prescription bottles sat on his night stand. They were all prescribed by Doctor George Wexler. I grabbed one of the bottles and put it in my coat pocket. Then I went to his closet, I opened the door and turned on the light. I spotted something on the back wall through the clothes, I shove them aside to get a better look. His wall was covered with drawings and pictures of eyes, and all of the eyes were yellow. I talked to his father for a few more minutes then left and went back to the motel. When I got back to my door I went to unlock it but stopped. I could feel someone watching me. And they were moving closer. I spun around, grabbed the person and shoved them against the wall.

"Who are you?"

"You're in danger."

"What?"

"Please, just let me explain."

"Fine."

I let her go and walked into the room holding the door open so she could follow. I leaned against the counter but she decided to pace.

"Okay look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not n drugs. I am normal and this is way, way off of the map for me."

"All right, just calm down okay? What's your name?"

"Ava."

"Ava?"

"Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm MJ Winchester, all right? Now, can you calmly tell me about this dream of yours?"

"I saw you, you walked into a house then boom, you exploded. And this isn't the first time. About a year ago I started getting these headaches. Then the nightmares started and I didn't really think much about them until I had this one dream where I saw a guy get stabbed in a parking lot."

"When was this?"

"About a month ago. But anyway, a couple of days later I saw this in the paper."

She reached into her purse and handed me a newspaper clipping. It said Local Man Stabbed To Death In Parking Lot.

"I saw this guy die days before it happened. I don't know why, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night is when I had the one about you."

"How did you find me?"

"You had motel stationary, so I googled to motel and it was real. So I thought I should warn you."

"I don't believe this."

"Of course you don't. You must think I am a total nut job."

"What? No, I mean that you must be one of us."

"Sorry. One of who?"

"One of the psychics like me. Look Ava, I have visions too all right? So you and me? We're connected."

"Ok, so you're nuts, that's great."

"Look, did you mother happen to die in a house fire?"

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach."

"So you don't fit the pattern either."

"Pattern? What the hell are you talking about? You know what, never mind I don't want to know. Why can't you just leave town? Please, before you blow up."

"Because I can't."

"God, why not?"

"Because there is something going on here Ava. With you. With me. I mean, there are others out there like us. And we're all part of something. And I gotta figure out what."

"Okay, you know what? Screw you lady, cause I am a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything. Do you see this?"

She waved her ring finger at me.

"I'm getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be home addressing invitations. Which by the way, I am way behind on. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just want to say here and die then fine. Me, I'm due back on planet earth."

"Don't you want to know why this is happening? Don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Because if you walk out of that door right now, you might never know that truth. I need your help."

"Fine."

I talked Ava into going to see the doctor that prescribed Scott his drugs. While she was in the office talking to him I snuck out on the ledge into his record room. I grabbed Scott's file and we went back to the motel.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah."

"I just helped steal some dead guys confidential psych files. I'm awesome!"

Oh good lord, she has finally cracked. I pulled a small tape recorder out of the file, set it on the table and pressed play. Scott's voice filled the room.

"It started about a year ago. Migraines at first. Then I found that I could do stuff."

"What do you mean stuff?"

"When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want."

Scott went on about the thing he could do. Then he started talking about a yellow eyed man that came to him in a dream.

"What did the yellow eyed man say to you Scott?"

"That he had plans for me. He says there's a war coming. And people like me, we're gonna be the soldiers. Everything is about to change."

The tape stopped. I ran a hand through my hair taking in everything I just heard.

"He's not talking about us is he?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

"But how can we turn into that?"

"I don't know."

I bent down to grab something when the sliding door shattered and a bullet hit the wall exactly where my head was two seconds ago. I grabbed Ava and pulled her down with me. Two more bullets came flying into the room. One right near my head, again. I peeked up over the table slowly but couldn't see 

anything. I waited until the gun shots stop for twenty minutes. Then I grabbed Ava and walked to the building across the parking lot and up to the roof.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?"

"Trust me, they wouldn't do us much good."

I spotted a casing on the ground and walked over to pick it up.

"These are .223 caliber. Subsonic rounds. The guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

"Dude, who are you?"

"Oh, well I uh, I watch a lot of T.J. Hooker."

I pulled out my cell and hit the speed dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Two actually. And a fiancé. We need help."

"_Hello?"_

"Dean."

"_Jules, we've been looking for you."_

"Yeah, I'm in Lafayette, Indiana."

"_We know."_

"You do?"

"_Yeah, talked to Ellen, just got here ourselves. It's a real funky town. You ditched us Jules."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Right now there is someone after me."

"_What? Who?"_

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

"_We're staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet us here?"_

"Yeah sure."

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. Great.

"What is it?"

"My brothers, and my fiancé. They're in trouble."

"What?"

"He gave me a code word. Someone has a gun on him."

"Code word?"

"Yeah, funky town. Dean thought of it, it's a long story. Come on."

I walked Ava to her car.

"I don't this I should leave."

"I want you out of harm's way Ava."

"What about you?"

"Harm's way doesn't really bother me."

"But you are walking right into my vision. I mean this is how you die."

"Doesn't matter. It's my family."

"Maybe I can help."

"You've done all you can. Just go back to your fiancé."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home Ava, you'll be safe there."

"Well then promise me you'll call then, tell me everything is all right."

"Promise."

She got into her car and started it. With one last look at me she took off down the road. I went back to the motel and started packing up all of my things. Then I got into the car and drove to my destination. With everything Ava had told me about her dream I figured I knew what to do. I park half a mile down the road from the house. Then I made my way to the front and looked in the window. Dean, Sam and Reid were all tied to chairs and Gordon was covering the front with is rifle so I went to the back. From what Ava told me there was a trip wire. When I looked I saw that there was two. I took off my shoe and threw it as the first, then picked it up and threw it at the second. I heard Gordon say he was sorry then walk back towards where I was hidden. He turned his back to me, that's when I cocked the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Drop the gun."

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You could get tetanus."

"Put it down now!"

Gordon slowly put his gun to the floor then stood back up.

"You wouldn't shoot me would you Jules? Because your brothers? That fiancé? They all think your some kind of saint."

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't be so sure."

"See, that's what I said."

Gordon spun around and grabbed my arm, making me drop the gun. Then he kneed me in the stomach and started punching me in the face. Then he kicked me and I fell back through the wall. I was on the ground coughing and trying to catch my breath when he knelt over me with a knife.

"You're no better than the filthy things you hunt."

He went to stab me but I grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over. I landed two punched to his face, then picked up his rifle and pointed it at his eye.

"Do it. Show those three the killer you really are Jules."

I smashed the butt of the rifle across his face and knocked him out.

"It's Mary to you."

I left him in there and slowly walked to the other room where they were still tied up, blood was running down my face and I was exhausted. I untied Dean's arms first then his legs. He took off his gag and helped me stand back up.

"Get them untied."

I untied Reid and Sam then stopped Dean.

"Wait."

"I let him live once, I won't make the same mistake again."

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Can someone get me out of here now?"

Reid and Dean both helped me out of the house with Sam following close behind. Gordon came out of the house shooting at us. We took off at a run and hid behind some trees in the woods.

"You call this taken care of?"

"What the hell are we doing?"

"Just trust me on this all right?"

We heard tires and sirens coming towards us. Gordon was surrounded by police.

"Drop your weapons and get on your knees."

"Drop to the ground."

Gordon dropped to his knees and put his hand on his head. One of the cops ran forward and cuffed him. They also found his arsenal in the back of his car. I looked at the others.

"Anonymous tip."

"You're a fine upstanding citizen Jules."

We got to the Impala and they slid me into the front seat.

"We'll get you cleaned up at the motel J."

"You'll be fine babe."

They got into the back and started talking. I could hear Dean who was on his cell outside.

"He almost killed us because somebody over there can't keep their mouth shut. Who else knows about Jules? You must have been talking to someone. Gordon said he had roadhouse connections."

He paused, said goodbye then got into the Impala. He was silent the whole ride back to the motel. When we got there Sam and Reid cleaned up my face while Dean looked at my ribs where Gordon kicked me.

"Nothing's broken. You'll be sore for a day, maybe two."

"Okay. I have to call Ava again."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Ava's number. It kept ringing until her voicemail picked up.

"Hey Ava it's MJ, again. Just call me when you get this. I just wanna make sure you got home ok. All right, bye."

I ended the call and threw my phone on the table. Then I crawled onto Dean's bed.

"Everything all right?"

"Hope so."

"Well Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least."

"Try twenty. My dad made a few calls to some of his friends."

"Thanks Reid."

"When I told him what Gordon did to MJ he tried to get the death penalty."

Dean and Sam laughed.

"Thanks."

"Let's just hope he doesn't bust out."

Dean looked at me.

"Dude, you ever run off like that again…"

"What? You'll kill me?"

"That's so not funny."

It took me a few minutes to stop laughing.

"All right, where to next?"

"One word. Amsterdam."

"Dean."

"Come on, I heard the coffee shops don't even sell coffee."

"I'm not gonna just ditch the job."

"Screw the job. Look at you Jules. You can barely stand up by yourself right now."

"This is getting out of hand J."

"We can go back to Ipswich. Lay low for awhile like Dean said."

"We don't get paid, we don't get thanked. All we get is bad luck."

"Come on dude, you're a hunter. It's what you were meant to do."

"I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny?"

"Well, whatever."

"Look, I've tried running before. I ran to Spenser. Look what happened, Reid died."

"Hey, I came back."

"You can't run from this, and you can't protect me."

"I can try."

"Thanks for that. Look guys, I'm going to keep hunting, I am going to take whatever's coming head on. So if you really want to watch my back, and if you really want to marry me, I guess you'll have to stick around."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"What the hell are you three doing?"

"It's a Winchester thing honey. You'll catch on."

I reached over and grabbed my phone, I hit send twice.

"You calling that Ava girl again?"

Again she didn't answer. I set my phone back down.

"What?"

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?"

Within ten minutes we were all packed and in the Impala heading to Peoria. When we got there I found Ava's house. The back door was open so we let ourselves in. walking through the house there wasn't a sign of anybody. Until we walked into the bedroom, laying on the bed covered in blood was a man, probably Ava's fiancé.

"Oh my god."

Dean walked over to the open window.

"Hey, sulphur. Demon's been here."

I turned around and almost stepped on something. When I bent down to get a closer look I saw that it was Ava's wedding ring.

"Son of a bitch."


	16. Born Under A Bad Sign

Trapped, fighting to break free, fighting to breathe. That's what I was feeling right now. I don't know how it happened or when it happened, I haven't even been awake for all of it. But I know was _it _is. Possession, me, Mary Juliette Winchester, hunter, I am possessed. Fuck my life! I think the demon is taunting me, letting me see when it kills. All I want to do is shut my eyes but I can't, it's like watching a movie in surround sound with your eyes glued open. We were in a motel room, the demon grabbed my phone and called Dean, who was probably freaking out about me leaving again. Not my fault this time. The demon called Dean and told him and Sam and Reid where, I, he, it, we were. We were sitting on the motel bed when we heard Dean and the others start pounding on the door. Finally they just let themselves in.

"Jules?"

"Hey Dean."

"Are you bleeding J?"

"I tried to wash it off."

Reid pushed aside my jacket and saw all of the blood on my stomach.

"Oh my god."

"I don't think it's mine."

"Who's is it?"

"I don't know."

"Babe, what the hell happened?"

"Guys, I don't remember anything."

Damn, this demon is definitely a good actor, or actress, whatever. Dean decided that he was gonna go get, pick up a few things and talk to the manager of the motel. Reid and Sam stayed with me, it, us? Wow, here comes the headache. It didn't say anything to them, even though Sam and Reid tried getting it to talk. Finally Dean came back and my body stood.

"What did you find out?"

"You checked in two days ago, under the name Courtney Love, and I am starting to think that is the scariest part of the situation."

"Dean."

"Your rooms been quiet. Nobody noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood."

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Then how did I get here? What happened to me?"  
"We don't know all right?"

"But you're ok."

"And that is what matters."

"God you three need to stop finishing each other's thoughts, it's creepy. And that's all that matters? What if I hurt somebody?"

"Jules."

"What if this is what dad warned you about?"

"Hey, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We just have to treat this like any other job."

"What's the last thing you remember J?"

"Just the four of us in that motel room in West Texas. I went out to grab some food and boom. I wake up here."

"West Texas? That was over a week ago."

"That's all I remember. It feels like I've been asleep for a month."

"Okay, retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon. They never saw you come back."

Dean walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside.

"Hey."

I got up and walked over to him, on the handle to the window was blood. We grabbed our jackets and walked outside in the parking lot.

"Recognize anything?"

"Not really."

We started walking down the road, then we came to an alley that had storage type areas.

"Wait, I think I was here."

"You remember?"

"Not really, it just, feels familiar."

Dean went to locker number one but it was locked. My arm raised and pointed at the second one.

"Try that one."

He walked over and messed with the lock. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key.

"Here."

They all looked a little freaked out when the key opened the lock. Reid pushed the door up and we looked inside. Sitting there was an old VW beetle.

"Please tell me you didn't steal this."

"Dean, not the time to pick on her choice of cars ok?"

Dean and I went to the front while Reid and Sam checked out the back. I looked at the steering wheel.

"More blood."

"Guys, back here."

Dean and I looked in the backseat, sitting on the floor was a hunting knife covered in blood.

"Do you think I used this on someone?"

"I'm not thinking anything Jules."

I wiped off the handle and tossed it back in the car.

"Now this is disturbing."

I looked at Reid and saw that he was holding a pack of cigarettes.

"Babe, this couldn't have been you. It had to be someone else. Somebody who smokes menthols."

"Hey, I found a receipt for a gas station."

"Let's go."

We got into the Impala and Dean started to drive. The gas station was only a few towns over. When we pulled in Reid looked at the receipt.

"10 gallons and pump number two. Any of this look familiar?"

"Any goose bumps yet?"

"Any déjà-vu vibes?"

My head shook no.

"Maybe somebody inside will remember you."

As soon as we walked in the attendant behind the counter started to freak out.

"You, out of here now. I'm calling the cops."

"You talking to her?"

"Yeah I'm talking to her. Bitch comes in yesterday, stinking drunk. Grabs a 40 from the fridge and starts chugging it."

"This girl, you drink malt liquor?"

"Not after she whipped the bottle and my frigging head."

"This girl?"

"What am I speaking Urdu?"

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything."

"Tell your story walking girl, the po-po will be here in five."

"Wait, she's leaving, just put the phone down."

"J, go wait outside ok?"

"Sam."

"J, just go."

"Fine."

I walked outside while Reid, Dean and Sam tried to get answers out of the clerk. Inside my own head I could hear laughter that definitely wasn't mine.

"_How great is this? They actually think that sweet little Mary is a psycho. Priceless."_

"_Listen up bitch, I am going to get you the hell out of my body, and then I am going to send your ass back to hell and make sure you stay there."_

"_Good luck with that plan sweetheart. Because when you see what I have been busy doing the past few days ,you'll be lucky if your brothers, or you fiancé for that matter look at you the same ever again."_

"_Don't you dare hurt them."_

"_Oh it's not me that's hurting them. It's you."_

Just then they all walked out of the store.

"You owe me thirty bucks. Get in the car."

I got in the back of the Impala and was silent on the way out of town.

"What's going on with you babe? Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people? That sounds more like Dean than you."

"Hey."

"Dean here, turn right here."

"What?"

"I don't know how I know I just do."

Dean turned down the road, and the long road actually turned out to be a long driveway with motion sensor security lights leading up to a large white house. Dean stopped the car and we all got out. On top of the motion light before the porch was a security camera.

"Well however lives here doesn't like surprises."

We walked up the steps to the porch and looked in the windows.

"Should we knock?"

"Yeah I guess."

I walked along the porch while Dean knocked on the door. As I was walking along I found a broken window.

"Guys."

"Surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this, figure they would have an alarm."

At the end of the porch, located on the side of the house was a power box. When I opened it, I saw that it was all messed with.

"Yeah, you would."

We let ourselves into the house and looked around, broken plates, knocked over chairs. It was a mess. In one of the rooms there was a man's body.

"Sam, hit the lights."

Sam turned on the lights and Dean turned the body over. Blood was everywhere.

"Guys, I did this."

"We don't know that."

"What more do you need? How else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood?"

"I don't know Jules why don't you tell me. And even if you did do this I'm sure you had a reason."

"Self-defense."

"Maybe he was bad son of a bitch or something."

"He doesn't have any ID."

"Dean, give me your lock pick."

"What?"

"I need it."

Dean handed me his lock pick and I went to the double doors on the wall behind us. After a minute I heard the click and I opened the doors. Gun hanging on the wall, maps, signs, papers on different spirits and demons.

"Holy crap."

"Either this guys a Unabomber or a hunter. Guy I think I killed a hunter."

"Let's find out."

We followed Reid's line of vision and saw a security camera mounted in the corner. We found the tape and set in the VCR. On the tape it showed me and the guy fighting in the room, I just kept hitting him and hitting him until I finally grabbed the knife and slit his throat. Dean grabbed Reid and Sam and started grabbing security footage and wiping down everything we had touched. I looked through his desk and found a letter, from his daughter.

"How do you erase this hard drive thing? Jules come on I need your help."

"I killed him Dean. I just broke in and killed him."

Dean grabbed me by the shoulders and got in my face.

"Listen to me, whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. That means he has friends. And his friends, who are other hunters, are going to come looking for his killer. We have got to cover our tracks okay?"

"His name was Steve Wandell, this is a letter from his daughter."

Dean picked up the computer tower and slammed it on the ground. Then he started stomping on it with his foot.

"Wipe your prints, then we go. Sam, Reid, get in the car."

Dean followed them out of the room, leaving me alone.

"_Told you so."_

"_You killed an innocent man."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you princess, I didn't do anything. You did. And god did you see the looks on their faces? Amazing."_

"_I am going to kill you."_

"_Good luck with that."_

The demon wiped down all of the prints then walked out and got into the car. When we were all back in the room Dean took charge again.

"Look, we get a couple hours of sleep then we put this place in our rear view mirror. I know this is bad Jules but you gotta snap out of it. Say something."

"We should just get some sleep then leave in the morning? Murder Dean, that's what I did."

"Maybe okay? We don't know, hey it could have been a shapeshifter."

"Oh come on Dean. You saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion."

"But it wasn't you. Yeah it might have been you but it wasn't you."

"I think it was. I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"For the last few weeks, I've been having these feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Rage, hate. And I can't stop it. I just gets worse, day by day."

"You never told us this."

"I didn't wanna scare you."

"Well, bang up job on that."

"Dean."

"She should have told us Sam."

"Like you should have told me what dad said?"

"Don't start that crap again J."

"Will the three of you just shut up? We need to figure out what's going on with MJ."

"The yellow eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. We know he's turned other children into killers before too."

"No one can control you but you."

"Doesn't seem like it. It feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely, I'm just becoming"

"What?"

"Who I'm meant to be. You said it once yourself Dean, I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this."

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too, that's why he told you guys, he said if it ever came to this"

"Shut up Jules."

"Dean you promised him. You promised me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did Dean, before all of this shit happened, one of the nights in West Texas, you promised me."

"No. Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out okay? I mean there's got to be a way right?"

"Yeah there is."

I reached down, grabbed his gun and held it out to him. Sam and Reid closed in behind Dean.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you, or Sam or Reid."

"You won't. Whatever this is? You can fight it."

"No, I can't. Not forever. You gotta do it."

"Don't listen to her Dean."

I took his hand and put the gun in it.

"You know I've tried so hard to keep you safe."

"I know Dean."

"I can't."

He threw the gun onto the bed. Sam and Reid let out deep breaths.

"I would rather die than do that to you."

"No, you'll live."

I picked the gun up off of the bed.

"You'll live to regret this."

I took the gun and hit Dean in the head with it, Sam came at me next but I easily threw him into the wall. Reid's eyes turned black.

"Don't do this."

"Move."

"No."

"Fine."

With a wave of my hand he went head first into the wall and was out. I took the gun and walked out of the motel room.

"_You didn't have to hurt them."_

"_Of course I did. I was getting bored."_

"_Now where are you taking me?"_

"_To see and old friend of course. Well, I use the word friend loosely."_

"_What's your goal here bitch?"_

"_To show you what you could become. Oh, the Impala. Let's go."_

"_Now Dean is going to kill you."_

"_Or you, whichever comes first."_

It didn't talk to me the whole way there. There happened to be Duluth, Minnesota. We pulled up to a bar. When we walked in I saw Jo standing with our back to us.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

"Sorry we're closing up."

"How about just one for the road."

"You're about the last person I expect to see."

"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises. So, can I get a beer?"

"Sure, one beer."

I took a seat at the counter and took the beer Jo handed me while she started to clean up.

"So how'd you find me?"

"Well, it's kinda what we do ya know?"

"Speaking of we, where's Dean and Sam?"

"Couldn't make it."

"So what are you doing here MJ? I mean we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Right, that's why I'm here."

"I kind of wanted to see if we could square things, ya know?"

I took of my jacket, leaving me in my tank top.

"That looks like it hurts."

Following her line of vision I saw a burn in the shape of some symbol on my skin.

"_That better not be there when I kick you out."_

"No, just had a run in with a hot stove."

"So you were saying something about squaring things?"

"Yeah, uh, look I know how you feel about my dad. And I can't say that I blame you. He was obsessed, consumed with hunting. And he didn't care who got caught in the crossfire. And I guess that included your dad. But that was my father. That's not me."

"What about Dean?"

"Well Dean's more like my father than I am, or Sam is. But he… wow. You're really carrying a torch for him aren't you?"

Nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes. That's too bad. Cause Dean, he likes you sure. But no in the way you'd want ya know? I mean, maybe as kind of a little sister, like he feels about me but romance? That's just out of the question. He kinda thinks you're a school girl ya know? I'm not trying to hurt you Jo, I'm telling you because I car."

"That's real sweet of you Mary."

I grabbed her wrist.

"He's just not that interested."

"I think you should leave."

"Ok."

I stood and grabbed my coat. Then I dropped that and grabbed her by the throat.

"Let go."

"Ahh…no."

She tried to grab a bottle and hit me with it but I threw it out of her hand.

"Please."

I turned her around and slammed her head on the bar. Then I carried her over to a stool and tied and arms around a wooden post and her legs to the stool. After I finished tying her up I selected the Doors, Crystal Ship, on the jukebox.

"What the hell's going? What are you doing?"

"So what exactly did your mom tell you about how your dad died?"

"You're not MJ."

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question."

I grabbed a stool and sat right next to her.

"Come on. It's me, you can tell me anything. You know that."

I grabbed the hunting knife that was next to me and waved it in her face.

"Answer the question."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Our dad's were in California. Devil's Gates Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of hellspawn. John was hiding, waiting. My dad was bait."

"That's just like John. I bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook. Then what?"

"Then the thing showed up. John got to eager. Jumped out too soon. Exposed my dad out in the open. The thing turned around, killed him."

"Humph. Not quite."

"What?"

"What? Oh, you see it hurt him. It didn't kill him. You really don't know the truth do you? I bet your mom doesn't either."

"Know what?"

"You see, Bill was all clawed up. Was holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling, and praying to see you and Ellen one more time. So my dad, killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. It's true. My daddy shot your daddy in the head."

"How could you know that?"

"I hear things."

I stabbed the knife into the post so it stayed there on its own.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Like daddy, like daughter. You're bait, open up."

I shoved a gag into her mouth and tied it around her head. That's when Dean, Sam and Reid all burst in. I grabbed the knife and held it to Jo's throat.

"Jules."

"I begged you to stop me Dean."

"Put the knife down damn it."

"I told you, I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire all right? Dean, kill me or I'm gonna kill her. Please, you'd be doing me a favor. Shoot me."

"Don't listen to her Dean."

"It's not her Dean."

I held my arms open to give him a clear shot.

"Shoot me!"

"No, Jules."

I lowered his gun and turned around.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean? Are you that scared of being without me that you'd rather let Jo die?"

He spun around and splashed me with holy water. That is one feeling I could go the rest of my life without experiencing again.

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch."

He kept splashing me until I jumped out of a window and ran outside. I ran into a warehouse that held different parts by the water. Quickly after Dean, Reid and Sam all ran in. I was behind one set of things and they were on the other side of the room.

"So who are you?"

"I got lots of names."

"You've been J since she disappeared haven't you?"

"You should have seen your faces when you thought she murdered that guy. Pathetic."

"Why didn't you kill us? You had dozens of chances."

I picked up a metal thing and threw it away from me to cause a distraction.

"No, that would've been too easy. Where's the fun in that? You see this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you enough to wasted Mary. Should've have known none of you would have the sack to do it. Anyway, fun's over now."

"Well, hope you got your kicks."

"You're gonna pay hell for this."

"How? Can't hurt me without hurting her. See, I think you're gonna die Dean. You, Sam and every other hunter I can find. Then I'll move onto Reid and all his little warlock friends and family. One look at MJ's sensitive big eyes, they'll let me right in their door."

I got up and walked out of the warehouse out towards the water. I waited for them to appear from behind a building. They came out and walked towards the edge of the deck. When they turned around I was standing there. 1, 2,3. Three shots, three bullets, three people. I watched as they each fell into the water. Then I left. I walked to the Impala and drove to the nearest hunter I knew was around. I knocked on his door and waited. When the door opened the man on the other side looked surprised and happy.

"Mary."

"Hey Bobby."

"It's been awhile. Come on in."

He stood aside and let me into the house.

"_Don't hurt him. Please. He's like a father to me. Don't you fucking hurt him."_

"So what brings you?"

"Just working a job nearby, thought I'd stop in and say hello."

"Where's your brothers?"

"Dean is shacked up with some waitress somewhere and Sam's a bar."

"Oh, yeah? Sounds like them."

Bobby walked into the kitchen then walked back out holding two beers. He handed one of them to me.

"Well, it's good to see you."

"Thanks, you too."

"To John."

"To dad."

We clinked bottles then I took a sip. I started coughing and sputtering. Smoke poured from my mouth and it burned all the way down my throat. Bobby just took another sip.

"What'd you do?"

"A little holy water in your beer. Mary never would have noticed. But then, you're not Mary, are you? Don't try to con a con man."

He swung down and hit me in the face. I was out. When I woke up I was tied to a chair underneath a devils trap. Dean, Sam and Reid were all there. Supporting the same bandaged shoulders.

"Boys, back from the dead."

"Yeah well, you're a sucky shot."

"Well Dean, coming back from the dead seems to be a regular thing for you now, you're like cockroach."

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?"

"Careful now, wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging I have here. Then again, you've hit her before."

"Oh, this won't hurt Jules at all. You on the other hand?"

He grabbed a large bucket and threw the contents on me. Holy water. When this is said and done, I am going to have to tell the boys that the people that are possessed can feel the burning of the holy water.

"Feel like talking now?"

"She's still my meat puppet. I'll make her bite off her tongue."

"You won't be in her long enough. Reid."

Reid had John's journal and began to chant in Latin.

"See, whatever bitch boy plans you demons are cookin up? You're not getting Jules."

I started to feel like I was being torn into many different pieces.

"You understand me? Because Sam and I are going to kill every one of you first."

Suddenly the demon inside of me started laughing. Reid stopped his reading.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

"Reid, keep going."

Reid started reading again, the feeling came back to me but nothing happened to the demon.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks."

I started to speak in Latin. The fire in the fireplace picked up and the house started to shake, wind started tearing through the house.

"This isn't going like I pictured. What the hell is going on Bobby?"

Bobby started walking around me and found the burn mark on my arm.

"Son of a bitch. It's a binding link! It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside of Mary's body."

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know."

I kept speaking in Latin until the devils trap above me broke. I didn't have to see myself to know that my eyes were pitch black.

"There. That's better."

All of them were thrown into different walls and I got loose from the chair. I walked over to Dean.

"You know when people wanna describe the worst possible thing? They say that it's like hell."

I punched him in the face.

"Well there's a reason for that. You see, hell is like hell. Even for demons."

I punched him again.

"It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear."

Another punch to his face.

"And you sent me back there."

"Meg?"

"No. not anymore. Now I'm Mary."

I took my finger and pressed it into the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"By the way, I saw your dad there. He says Howdy. All that I had to hold onto was that one day I would climb out. And then I was gonna torture you. Nice and slow, like pulling the wings off of an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself is it? I can see it in your eyes Dean, you're worthless. You couldn't save your dad, and deep down, you know you can't save your sister. They'd have been better off without."

I raised my arm to punch him again but Bobby got a hold of it and burned the binding link with a hot poker. I screamed and as I did the demon left my body. After it was gone I fell to the floor, I sat up a bit and looked at Dean.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

Dean used the energy he had left and punched me in the face. Then he fell back to the floor. Finally we got up. Bobby gave both Dean and I ice packs and me a glass of water.

"FYI, the people being possessed by demons can feel the holy water too."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Bobby's phone rang so he left the room. Reid and Sam were next to us.

"So, I'm guessing I'm sorry won't cover this one?"

"It wasn't you."

"No, but I was awake for it. Well, I was awake for the parts you guys were involved in. I don't even understand how you can look at me."

Before they could say anything Bobby walked back out to us.

"What is it Bobby?"

"You ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"No, sir. Never heard of the guy."

"Dean."

"Good. Keep it that way. His buddies are looking for someone or something to string up. They're not gonna slow down or listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We better hit the road. We're going to Ipswich."

"What?"

"We're going to Ipswich and that's final."

"Here, take these."

Bobby handed each of us a necklace with a charm at the end.

"What is it?"

"Charms, they'll fend off possession. That demon is still out there. This will stop it from getting back up in you."

"That sounds vaguely dirty but thanks."

"You're welcome. You be careful now."

"You too."

I know he heard what I said but he couldn't really make himself look at me. Dean and the others walked out first, before I did l looked back at him.

"Bobby, I'm sorry for everything. And uh, I don't know. I'm just sorry."

I walked out of the door and got into the Impala. I didn't want to force them to talk to me so I slept. And dreamt of demons, ghost and spirits.


	17. The Aftermath Of Possession

**I was going to go right on to AHBL parts 1 and 2 but I decided to do a chapter with them in Ipswich that takes place right after BUABS. **

I woke up just as we were pulling into Reid's driveway. They were all exhausted so they went inside to sleep. I laid next to Reid but I couldn't sleep anymore. I also couldn't help but notice how he wasn't close to me at all. I crawled out of the bed and changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. Then I went downstairs and walked out of the door. That's where I ran straight into Caleb and the others.

"MJ?"

"Hey guys."

They all gave me a hug and ushered me back inside. I was forced to sit on the couch and talk to all of them.

"So where are the others?"

"Sleeping, we just got back a couple of hours ago."

"Where were you?"

"All over really."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a long few weeks I guess."

"We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too."

"MJ, the girls and I have been looking at different things for the wedding I think you are going to love it."

"That's great."

I was forced to make small talk and talk about the wedding that I didn't want for five hours. That's when Dean, Sam and Reid came downstairs. They all sat in the living room and caught up with the others. I didn't really want to be around them so I stood up.

"I'm gonna go get food."

"Come back this time ok?"

"Just fucking hilarious Dean. I'll be back later."

I grabbed my bag and the keys to the Mustang and left. I decided to drive to the pizza place that was half an hour away from the house. When I got there I ordered to party pizzas and sat there to wait. I felt out of place. Dean, Sam and Reid were shifty around me, for the obvious reasons of course, Blair was going total bridezilla for a wedding that isn't even hers, and I'm tired. I am tired and I'm stressed and I am sick of this life. But I can't quit, it's who I am whether I like it or not. And even if my father hadn't of found hunting, I still would have been dragged into this war because of what I am becoming. A freak. After the pizza's were ready I stopped at the store to get drinks then I went back to Reid's. I pulled into the driveway and grabbed everything then I walked into the house. I could hear them talking in the living room.

"So she is part of this big demon war?"

"I guess."

"No, she's not. Cause we're gonna stop it."

"Think realistically Dean, what if we can't?"

"What do you want to do Sam? Kill her?"

"Of course not, but what if we can't save her?"

"We will."

I walked back to the door opened, and slammed it closed again. The talking stopped instantly and Reid came out to help me.

"Hey baby. What took so long?"

"Went to Joe's. Had to get the best pizza of course."

"Of course. You alright?"

"I'm always alright. Let's eat."

We put the stuff in the kitchen and everyone came in and grabbed so food and a drink then went back to the living room to eat and watch a movie. They had settled on Batman Begins. I sat there in a daze. Finally, what felt like forever later the movie was over and it was getting late so all of the others left. Dean and Sam cleaned up while Reid put some of the stuff away.

"Jules, we're gonna head up to bed, you going?"

"Later."

"Okay, night."

"Yeah."

I watched Dean and Sam walk up the stairs followed by Reid. I wanted until I heard all three doors close then I waited for another half an hour before leaving the house. I walked to the dells instead of taking one of the cars. That would have been too loud and they would had heard me if they were still awake. I walked to the edge and stared at the ground below me. I just stood there and stared for about an hour.

"If you're gonna jump can I have you stuff?"

"I steal all of my stuff from you."

"That's where it all goes."

I turned and walked back to where Dean had taken a seat god knows how long ago. I sat next to him but remained silent.

"What's going on in that head of yours Jules?"

"Everything I said and did."

"Again, that wasn't you."

"Dean, you guys can barely look at me."

"Yes we can."

"No, you can't. You might not realize it, but it's not the same."

"Hey, look at me."

I didn't move an inch.

"Mary Juliette Winchester, look at me."

I sighed then looked him in the eye. He didn't flinch and he didn't look away.

"See?"

"Dean, I was awake for almost all of it. And no matter what I did or said, you didn't kill me."

"You know Jules, when dad told me that I might have to kill you, he said that was if I couldn't save you."

"Dean"

"I'm going to save you Jules. God, you and Sam? You're all I got."

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. And what the demon said Dean? It was just trying to get under your skin, I could hear it's thoughts. All of them are pretty much terrified of the oldest Winchester brat as they like to call us."

"Terrified huh?"

"Have you ever seen yourself when you're pissed? It's scary."

"Yeah, but I'm sure my good looks tone that down a bit."

"Oh Jesus."

He laughed a bit then put his arm around my shoulders.

"I know you better than anyone Jules, I always have. What else is bothering you?"

"That Reid and the others are going to look at me differently now."

"That won't happen. He loves you too much. And he knows it wasn't you because no matter what your destiny is, you could never do those things. I believe that much. We just have to relax for a few days ok? And what was Blair talking about with the wedding?"

"She scared Reid into letting her plan our wedding."

"But I don't want to wear a tux."

"I don't want to wear a dress but I'm pretty sure we don't have a choice."

"She is scary."

"We should check to see if she's human."

"I'll add that to the list."

"You two having a party without me?"

"Well Sammy it looks like your invite got lost in the mail."

"How'd you find us Sammy?"

"Followed Dean when he left."

"Take a seat."

Sam sat down on my other side took my hand in his.

"How are ya?"

"Better actually. Dean can be quite the caring sensitive one when he wants to be."

"Any of you ever repeats that and I'll"

"Kill us?"

"Again, not funny."

"Kinda funny."

"Pretty funny."

"Shut up."

We laughed and stayed there for a little while longer. Finally we stood up and started walking back towards Reid's house.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm tired."

"So?"

"So, can I have a piggy back ride?"

"How old are you?"

"Almost 19 physically but mentally I'm around 8."

"Well Dean that would explain some things."

"Mean."

"Fine, come on."

I smiled and jumped on Dean's back so he could carry me the rest of the way.

"You remember the last time Dean carried you like that?"

"Yeah, I was 11. We were outside, I was watching you guys shoot targets."

"And you were begging us to let you shoot a gun, I believe the words used were, 'Uncle Bobby let me. Are you too scare?'."

"And we kept saying no."

"So you flipped Sam over your shoulder and took his. We should have known then she'd be a pain in our ass."

"Seriously. And you shot every target dead on. Then dad came out and saw you with a gun."

"Oh my god, he was so mad at me. He was getting ready to leave on a hunt and he was leaving Dean in charge as usual. So he came around that corner and started screaming at me about how I should never touch a gun and how I wasn't ready and how I wasn't good enough."

"Then he left and you started crying."

"No, she was bawling."

"I was upset."

"Yeah, so Dean carried you into the house and gave you ice cream."

"Ah, my famous DJW ice cream Sundays. With a cherry on top."

"Yeah, how did those go?"

"Like ten scoops of ice cream, a pound of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry."

"That's pretty much what we ate for dinner every time dad was gone."

"How are we not fat?"

"Hunting."

"Right, good for something."

We laughed and Dean and Sam kept walking.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"After we kill this demon, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to suffer through this wedding then Sam and I are gonna find a place to live around here."

"Actually, Reid's parents are giving us the house, and you guys have rooms there."

"You want us to live with you?"

"Yeah."

"Works for me. I like mansions."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

When we got back to Reid's Dean set me on the ground and we walked upstairs. When I walked into the bedroom Reid was awake and sitting at his desk.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was waiting for you to get back."

"Why didn't you come find us?"

"Figured you wanted to be with your brother's. You ok?"

"Now I am. Reid, let's go to bed."

"Okay."

He smiled at me and stood from his desk. He walked over and pulled me over to the bed where we laid down.

"I told them about the wedding."

"And?"

"And the four of us are going to have to suffer."

"Damn."

The next morning we woke up around 11. We took a quick shower then walked downstairs. In the dining room Dean had just set a tray down.

"What is that?"

"Breakfast."

"DJW Sundays."

"DJW Sundays?"

"Dean Jonathon Winchester ice cream Sundays. Haven't had one in years. You are going to love it."

The four of us sat down and ate our ice cream in most silence. When we were done we put the bowls in the dishwasher and walked into the living room.

"So you two thinking about kids?"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I kinda want to know too."

"Guys, seriously?"

"Well, with the Covenant, it's just one child per family. It's always a boy. So, yeah we are going to have a kid. Someday."

"What are you gonna name it?"

"Dean."

"What? I'm just curious."

"Well we did talk about that."

"Reid, do we really need to share every detail with them?"

"What? It's just a name. Anyway, MJ said, actually demanded that she was able to have complete control over the name. And she finally decided on something that worked for her."

"Which is?"

"MJ, want to tell them?"

"Fine. But just know that we aren't having a kid for a while okay?"

"I just want to know."

"God Sam, pushy much?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Fine. We settled on Rafe for the first name."

"Middle name?"

"This is where our child is going to hate us. The full name is Rafe Samuel Dean Jonathon Joseph Garwin."

Dean and Sam just stared at us.

"Are you serious?"

"She wanted all of your names involved somehow. And she liked the idea of having the first name start with an R like mine. And I wanted my dad's name in their somewhere."

"Dude, your kid is going to hate you."

"Thanks. We know."

"Hey Sammy?"

"What Dean?"

"First is the worst second in the best."

"Funny."

We had just calmed down when Blair walked in with the girls.

"MJ come on."

"What?"

"You're going to try on your wedding dress."

"You picked out my dress?"

"Yeah."

"And who's paying for all this?"

"Reid's parents. Now move!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up off of the couch. I slid on my shoes and said goodbye to the guys. Then I let them drag me away. We went to a store out of town and when Blair walked in all of the helpers visibly flinched. Poor people.

"Dress for Winchester please."

We were lead into a back room and a sales associate walked into a room and came out carrying a dress. Grudgingly I tried it on. When I finally turned to look in the mirror I was shocked. I loved the dress. It was fancy but still me. White in the front with a red sash around the bodice. One the back of the dress was a red train with simple designs in white.

"Blair, I love it."

"You sound surprised."

"That's because I am."

"Nice MJ."

"Sorry Kate but come on, it's me."

"That's true."

"We also picked out our bridesmaid dresses."

"Well, let me see them."

Blair, Kate and Sara walked into the other room to change into their dresses. When they came out they were all wearing strapless dresses that fell to right above their knees. They were all in red.

"You guys look amazing."  
"We figured we would keep what we could simple. We know you don't want a big fancy wedding but we figured you deserve it."

"Deserve it?"

"MJ, Dean and Sam put your lives on the line without anyone knowing to save people. You guys never ask for anything in return and you hardly ever complain. You deserve a day for you."

"A day that's all taken care of."

"And a day where you and Reid can be a normal couple instead of the hunter and the warlock."

The three girls laughed and I had to join them.

"Thank you. All of you."

"Anytime."

"Who knew that the new girl would be the first to get married in our group?"

"Uh, everyone did."

"What?"

"Please, as soon as you and Reid got together we all knew it was a sealed deal…well then he died and things got kinda dicey."

"Sara Wenham pulling out the jokes."

"Hey, it's been awhile since you last saw me."

"And somebody needs jokes in that relationship."

"Cause we all know Caleb isn't exactly a joker."

We all got changed out of the dresses and back into our other clothes. After that we ran out and grabbed something for lunch. When we got back to the house all of the boys were engaged in an epic battle of boxing on the WII. I noticed that Dean had a black eye, Reid had a split lip and Tyler's face was a bit swollen.

"You guys do know that you're not supposed to actually hit each other right?"

"Dean started it."

"Shocker. Come on boys, let's get cleaned up. Ty your with Blair, Dean and Dean Jr your with me. Let's go."

I grabbed both Dean and Reid and walked them upstairs to my and Reid's bedroom.

"Dean first."

We walked into the bathroom and he hopped up on the counter. I took a washcloth and dampened it under the warm water. After ringing it out and started dabbing at Dean's eye.

"Ow."

"It's your own fault Dean."

"Actually it's Reid's. But whatever."

I laughed and kept dabbing his eye.

"I feel like we're kids again."

"How's that?"

"Whenever you would come home from school with yet another bruise, I would talk to the principal because he would always call. Then I would take care of the eye and cover the bruise with makeup if it was a night dad would be coming home."

"You took a lot of responsibility for us Jules."

"If I didn't who would?"

"Good question. I helped though didn't I?"

"Many times. Sam and I would have starved many nights without your famous DJW's."

"Well that's true."

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"I know you want to go and play with your friends so go."

"Thanks Jules."

He jumped off of the counter and took off. Sometimes, and those times are very rare, Dean's eye light up and you get to see the kid he used to be. Before hunting took over everything.

"Next."

Reid walked into the bathroom and took Dean's now vacant spot. I grabbed a different washcloth and dampened it. Then I started to get the dried blood of off his chin.

"Who hit you?"

"Baby boy. I didn't know he knew how to throw a punch."

"Guess you learned."

"Guess I did."

I finished with his lip and threw both washcloths into the hamper.

"How was your day with the girls?"

"It was actually a lot of fun. They did a good job."

I hopped up on the counter next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Kinda. I just want this demon dead, the wedding over with and a somewhat normal life to start."

"Somewhat normal?"

"Babe, you're a warlock and our son is going to be a warlock so somewhat normal might be pushing it."

"But it's going to be cool. He's a warlock, dad's a warlock and mom's a evil hunter. And he has four middle names so hey, rock on."

I laughed and let my eyes close. For the first time in a while I felt at peace with almost everything. Then my brother's started yelling to me.

"J!"

"Jules!"

"What?"

"Come with us."

"To where?"

"To get food. Move your ass."

Reid started laughing.

"What?"

"They act like they're five."

"That's why I love them."

I hopped off of the counter and quickly changed into jeans, a black tank and sneakers. Then I ran downstairs and grabbed Dean's leather jacket out of his hands.

"Hey."

"What? I like it."

I put it on and said goodbye to everyone else than ran and got into the passenger seat. Sam walked out and stared at me.

"Hey."

"What? I like it."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he got into the backseat. Dean got into the passenger seat and started blaring the AC/DC. When we got to the diner they both handed me money.

"Don't forget the extra onions."

"Dude, we have to ride with your extra onions."

Dean just smiled and waved his hand at me. The hurry your ass up sign. I grabbed their money and walked into the diner that was on the other side of town. I walked into the diner and ordered the food. As I was waiting to pay I noticed a flash of black, the smell of sulphur then nothing.


	18. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 1

When I woke up it was daylight outside and I was lying on the ground. Wincing with slight pain in my head I slowly made my way to my feet. The first thing I did was pull my cell out of my pants pocket. No service. Looking around I felt like I had been thrown back in time. It was an abandoned town. We're talking rundown buildings, saloons, old school wind mill thing. The first thought that popped into my mind would have made me laugh if it was a different situation. Dean and Sam are never letting me go for food again.

Ipswich Dean POV:

When we ran into the diner and saw all of the dead bodies Sam went outside to look for Jules. I looked around inside and that's when I found the sulfur on the window sill. I went outside, grabbed Sam, and we went back to Reid's. we ran inside and started throwing all of our stuff in our bags. Reid walked out of the living room.

"Where's MJ?"

"Taken."

"What?"

"We went to the diner to get dinner, we went in when she didn't come back out and we found bodies and sulfur. I think the demon took her."

"What!"

"Reid, go get your stuff then we'll go to Bobby's okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam and I went back outside to wait for Reid. She was gonna be okay. She had to be, that's my job, protect my baby sister. No matter what.

Frontier Land:

I started walking along the town or whatever it was. I was looking in a window when I heard something creek near me. I snuck along the wall and when I heard the footsteps get closer I jumped out and grabbed the person pushing them against the wall.

"Andy?"

"MJ? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"Andy look, just calm down."

"I can't calm down. I have just woken up in frigging frontier land."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly? MY fourth bong-load. It was weird, all of the sudden there was this really intense smell, like, uh.."

"Sulfur?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Dean."

"Your brother? Is he here? Is Sam here?"

"I don't know where they are. I don't even know if they are"

Screaming. Loud high pitched screaming. We started to walk towards the screams.

"Help me! I'm locked in here!"

"Hello?"

"Help, help me."

We turned a corner and heard pounding. There was a side door built into a building that had a padlock on it. I looked around, grabbed a rock and broke the lock. When I opened the door Ava was standing there.

"Ava?"

"Oh, my god. MJ."

She ran forward and threw her arms around me.

"So I guess you guys know each other."

"Yeah."

Ava finally let me go and stood back.

"How did you? I mean how did I?"

"Ava, have you been here the whole time?"

"What whole time? I just woke up in there five minutes ago."

"Well, you've been missing for five months. My brothers and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Okay that's impossible because I saw you two days ago."

"You didn't. I'm sorry."

"But that makes no sense, Oh my god! My fiancé Brady, if I've been missing for that long he must be so worried."

"Well."

Ava looked over at Andy.

"Hey, I'm Andy. Also freaking out."

"What going on here?"

"I don't really know yet. But I know one thing, I know what all three of us have in common."

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

The three of us looked at each other then took off towards the other voice.

"Hello?"

We turned the corner and saw a man and a woman standing on a porch.

"Hey, are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, think so."

"I'm MJ."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily."

"Are there anymore of you?"

"No."

"How did we even get here? A minute ago I was in San Diego."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, last night I went to sleep in Afghanistan."

"Let me take a wild guess. Your both 19 in two weeks? We all are. And we all have abilities."

"What?"

"It started a little over a year ago. You found out you could do things. Things you thought we impossible. I have visions, I see things before they happen."

"Yeah, me too."

"I can put thoughts in people's heads, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. But get this, I've been practicing. Training my brain like meditation right? So now it's not just thoughts I can beam out but images too. Like anything I want, bam, people see it. This one guy I know? Total dick. I used it on him, gay porn all hours of the day. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Ok then."

"So you go 'Simon says give me your wallet' and they do? You two have visions? That's great I would kill for something like that."

"Lily listen, it's ok."

"No, it's not. When I touch people, their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So screw you, I just wanna go home."

"And we don't?"

"Don't talk to me like that soldier boy."

"Hey, listen up, whether we like it or not, we're all here. So we all have to deal with this."

"Who brought us here?"

"It's less of a who. It's more like a what."

"What does that mean?"

"It's uh, it's a demon."

Silence. The four of them looked at each other.

"Listen, I know I sound crazy but it's the truth. Get ready for a long story."

They all got comfortable and I started talking. About everything, from when my mom died to everything we learned about the abilities and upcoming war and shit. When I stopped talking they were silent, then Jake was pacing.

"So you're telling me that we're soldiers in some demon war apocalypse?"

"Well when you put it like that."

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay I'm sorry, psychics and spoon bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Look I know it sounds crazy."

"It doesn't just sound it."

"I don't really care what you think. If we're all gathered here, that means it's starting and we gotta"

"The only thing I gotta do is stay away from wackjobs okay? I'm better off on my own, FYI, so are the rest of you."

"Jake wait."

He pushed past us and walked away.

"Jake!"

He kept walking, I sighed and looked at the others. Somewhere nearby thunder rumbled. Great.

"MJ, you can't just let him go off on his own."

"I know. Let's go."

We turned and started walking in the general direction Jake took off in. We were walking past a school house when I heard him say 'get back'. Walking in a say a demon girl going towards him. I picked up an iron poker and slashed it at her, she disappeared.

"Just so you know, that was a demon."

I took the poker with me and led Jake outside to the others.

"That thing, I'm not sure but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. But that still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy are you with me or what?"

"Just give me a minute. I'm still working through demons are real."

I shook my head and started walking through town. I didn't need to look back to know that they were following me. They were scared now. I stopped when we got to a bell with a tree engraved on it.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now. Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted that every single resident fled."

"Swell, I mean it's good to know that we're somewhere so historical."

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly the only sane thing to do is get the hell out of dodge."

"Wait Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily look, we don't know what's going on yet. We don't even know how many of them are out there yet."

"She's right, we"

"Don't say we. I am not part of we. I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay look I know that"

"You don't know anything. I accidently touched my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare and it only gets worse and worse."

"I've lost people too. I lost my mother, I lose my father, I almost lost my fiancé. I have been possessed, I have been shot at, stabbed, cut up, tied up and I have gotten the shit beat out of me. So listen up, you are going to stay here with us because for right now that is the best we can do. You're not the special one who's lost someone or something. Ava's lost five months of her life, Jake is now AWOL, and Andy lost a brother he didn't know he had and a girl he loved. I have two brothers out there right now, and I don't even know if their alive. My fiancé? Who knows. My very few friends? No clue. We're all in bad shape, but the best we can do is stick together."

"Fine."

"Follow me."

We started walking through town and I took charge.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt, any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?"

"It's a brave new world."

"Well hopefully there's food in your world cause I'm frigging starving."

We walked up some steps and into another building to start looking around. I walked into a room with Ava and found a knife in a chest. When I looked back she was holding her head with her hands.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Are you sure it's not just a"

"What? Some freaky vision thing? No, it's more like a, I would kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since, well who knows. No it's—don't worry about it. I'm fine, except for everything that is going on."

We both laughed a bit.

"Guys, I think I found something."

We all walked out to the other room where Andy was standing with bags.

"Salt."

"That's great Andy. Now we all just…wait, where's Lily?"

"Lily?"

"Lily!"

We heard giggling so we walked outside. When we looked up we found Lily, with a rope around her neck, hanging from the wind mill.

"Oh, my god. Okay that's officially, MJ, she's dead. She is dead. You said we were chosen for a reason. That's not chosen. That's…killed. Okay, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah I second that emotion."

"I'm not sure that's an option."

"What?"

"Lily was trying to leave. The demons not gonna let us get away that easy. We gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'm not a soldier, so I can't do that."

"Look, if you want to stay alive you're going to have too."

"Let's go."

"I'll cut her down."

"Thanks Jake."

Ava stormed into the building and Jake went to get Lily's body. I stood there with Andy.

"You know, I just keep thinking about how much Dean, Sam and Reid would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"Didn't Reid die?"

"Yeah he came back."

"Okay, I'll process that later. But back to the working phone. You may not need one. I mean I've never tried it long distance before. But do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like something he's touched? Or Sam's, or Reid's?"

I looked down and quickly shrugged out of Dean's leather jacket, then I handed it to Andy.

"Dean pretty much lives in this jacket. Be careful with it."

"I will."

He took the jacket and closed his eyes. After a minute he handed the jacket back to me and I put it over my arm.

"It work?"

"I think so."

"Thanks Andy."

Night fell, Jake and I left Andy and Ava in a building and we went to an abandoned car in a farm. I found a hammer and started banging on the metal hoping to get it loose. Jake walked over, got a grip on it and pulled. It came right off. I stared at him.

"I-I'm not superman or anything. It's no big deal."

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?"

"Yeah, I started getting headaches, then uh, there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off of him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a adrenalin fluke."

"But then you did it again right?"

"Bench pressed 800 pounds stone-cold calm. I never told anybody of course. It's just too crazy."

"Yeah, but crazy is relative."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah."

"By the way. I appreciate what you're doing here."

"What am I doing?"

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself, I know the look."

I stared him in the eye.

"You wanna know the truth?"

Jake nodded.

"I have two older brothers. The oldest, Dean, he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me, how everything's going to be ok. Like I keep telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean the size of what's coming. It's bigger than anyone has ever seen. It's gonna get bad. And I don't know if"

"We're gonna make it? Doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

I nodded my head yes and went back to work. Later that night Jake and I rejoined the others in the one room that had a good view of the town. We poured salt lines by all of the doors and windows. Jake and Andy then went to check some other places out. Ava finished pouring salt near the windows and came over to me.

"And my horoscope said that I shouldn't get out of bed. How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Not so okay. Why us MJ? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Just lucky I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, wouldn't have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over, so I can just pretend it never happened. I just wanna curl up with Brady and watch bad TV."

I avoided her eyes and looked at my shoes.

"What is it? MJ. Do you know something that I don't"

"Look Ava, I'm sorry and I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"When the demon broke into your house to take you, your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry."

She stared at me then started crying, so I did the only thing I could, I hugged her. After a while she calmed down enough to sit at the table and Jake and Andy came back. Andy was passed out with his head on the table, Jake was standing near the door and I was sitting near the windows, trying not to fall asleep. When I looked to Jake I saw the yellow eyed demon behind him.

"Jake. Behind you!"

Jake didn't move, he didn't even look at me. The demon walked into the room.

"Howdy MJ."

"I'm dreaming."

"What do you say, you and I take a walk?"

Dream or no dream, I didn't have a choice. I got up and followed him outside.

"You are awfully quiet MJ, you aren't mad at me are ya?"

"I'm gonna tear you to tear you to shreds I swear."

"Ha-ha-ha! When you wake up tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where are my brothers?"

"Quit worrying about Sam and Dean. I'd worry more about yourself."

"What, you gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America Pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing. I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just say that could I Mary? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will, soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. I mean why do you think so many children have flamed out already? Max Miller, Andy's brother, what's-his-name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?"

"Well, there's other generations. But let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here Mary, I want to give you the inside track, you're tough, you're smart, you're well trained thanks to dear old dad. Mary. Jules. You're my favorite."

"Call me Jules again and you won't have to wait for me to wake up to kill you. You ruined my life, you killed everyone I loved."

"Hey, one came back. But the others? That's the cost of doing business I'm afraid. I mean Reid? He had to die, you were gonna marry that blonde thing, raise another fighter against my cause and be out of the 

game. I couldn't let that happen. But I didn't bargain on his friends bringing him back. No worries, I have you here now."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"She walked in on us, wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her, it was about you. It's always been about you."

"What?"

"Well, okay. You caught me, in a charitable mood. I'll show you."

He snapped his fingers and we were suddenly in a room, a nursery actually. My nursery. I saw the demon standing over my crib and moved forward when the one with me grabbed me and held me back.

"Relax Mary, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show.

"John?"

I looked at the door and their she was.

"Mom."

"Is she hungry?"

"Shh."

"Okay."

She turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait, mom. Mom!"

"What did I just tell you Mary? She can't hear you. This isn't real."

I watched as the demon cut its wrist and dropped blood into my mouth. That's just disgusting.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Better than mother's milk."

"Does this mean that I have demon's blood in me? Answer me!"

The demon just laughed and looked back at the door where my mom had just run back in.

"It's you."

"She knew you."

My mom ran towards the crib but was thrown against the wall and lifted into the air.

"No."

"I don't think you want to see the rest of this."

He snapped his fingers just as she started to scream. That's when I jumped awake with Andy shaking me.

"Hey, wake up."

"Ava's missing."

I got up and looked at them.

"Andy stay here in case she comes back, Jake and I will go out in the town and split up. No matter what we meet back here in 15 minutes. Let's go."

We left Andy, went outside then split up. I went right and Jake went left. I was going through my third building when I heard a scream coming from the main building. When I got back to the building I ran inside and froze outside of the door. Ava was crying in the middle of the room and Andy was lying dead on the floor.

"MJ. I just found him like this."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?"

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes."

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava we have to stay in here."

I kept looking around the room trying to figure out how the thing got in. I looked over to the windows and saw that the line of salt, that was perfect when I left, had a line in it. I pointed to it.

"Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava."

"What? You don't think that I"

"I'll tell you what I think. Five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got. Right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

I kept staring at her and instantly, like the flip of a switch, she stopped crying and laughed a bit.

"I had you going though didn't I? Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone either, people just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavy weight champ."

"Oh, my god."

"Don't think God has much to do with this MJ."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After awhile it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, MJ. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what we can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy. The switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I just started out having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons."

"Ah. Your quick on the draw."

She started rubbing her head and hissing like she was in pain. Black smoke started coming through the crack in the salt.

"I'm sorry MJ. But it's over."

Before the demon could fully form, Jake came from behind Ava and snapped her neck, letting her fall to the floor. I told him to follow me and we walked outside.

"I think we can make it out of here now."

"But the Acheri demon"

"No, Ava was summoning it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We gotta go."

"Not we MJ. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision and the yellow eyed demon told how it was."

"Jake you can't listen to him."

"MJ, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now if we don't play along we both get killed. Now I like you okay? I do. But do the math. What good is it for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I can get close to the demon. I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, and we'll both kill him."

"How do I know that you won't turn on me?"

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Jake, I have two brothers, a fiancé and friends out there. Now I have been put through hell the past 18 years of my life. But one thing I do? I keep my word. I won't turn on you. I trust you and I need you to trust me."

"I can't."

"Okay, look."

I slowly grabbed the knife I had in my pocket and pulled it out. Moving slowly I bent down and threw it on the ground.

"Just come with me Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

Jake slowly bent down and set down his weapon, when he stood back up he swung and caught me in the jaw, sending me backwards twenty feet, threw a fence and slamming into the ground. I could hear him coming towards me but I could barely move. He came at me like he was going to kick me but I managed to get three kicks in, two to his knee and one to his gut then I jumped up. He landed a punch to my shoulder and ribs that sent me back to the ground. When I got back up he came to hit me again but I moved and he got his fist caught in a fence. I used that time to knee him in the stomach. He got loose but I kicked him again and he went through the fence and stayed down, not moving. I started to slowly walk towards the exit of the town, holding my shoulder that felt dislocated. The thought of killing Jake never really entered my mind. As I walked I swore I could hear Dean. Looking down the road I saw Dean, Bobby, Reid and Sam walking towards me.

"Guys!"

"Jules, behind you!"

Before I could really register what he said a white hot pain shot through my back. I fell to my knees, felt Dean grab onto me then nothing. Just painless, black, oblivion.


	19. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2

**Okay, so after much back and forth arguments with myself I have decided what to do. And incase you were wondering, the debate was about the Dean selling his soul deal. It was either, make him not sell his soul and go one taking some things with season three but having it mostly be my own, keeping the deal in and using the deal story line, or doing something totally different. Hope you like what I chose.**

Warmth, bright lights, and happy. I didn't know where I was but I wasn't scared. Looking around I saw her, and I almost fainted again. When I could think straight I spoke.

"Mom?"

"Hello Mary."

"Dude, I'm dead aren't I?"

"For now."

"For now?"

"He loves you very much."

"Who does?"

"The one that's saving you. I'm sorry Mary."

"You knew the demon. How? Did you know what was going to happen to me? Did you?"

She shook her head sadly and looked down. When she looked up again she had silent tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But you have to go now, you still have a lot to do. And don't worry about me. I won't be alone here much longer."

"What?"

"I love you sweetie. Goodbye."

"Mom!"

My eyes snapped open. When I regain my vision I noticed that I was lying on my back in a room. Then I noticed how badly my back hurt. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sore spot. The pain brought tears to my eyes. Shaking my head I slowly stood up and walked to the mirror in the room. Taking off Dean's jacket and lifting up my tank top I saw a horrible black, blue, purple, yellow all around disgusting looking mark on my back. Shuddering I lowered my tank back down and looked at Dean's jacket. A perfect tear that matched the hole in my tank and the one that looked like it was healing in on my back. Who in the hell could patch something that bad up? And where was I going to get a jacket to replace Dean's? I shook my head and walked out to the other room. Dean, Sam, Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were all sitting around looking somber.

"God, who died?"

Six eyes snapped up to meet mine but nobody moved.

"Oh yeah, I did."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the couch where I plopped down between Caleb and Pogue.

"Do we have any food? I'm starved."

Without a sound six bodies found a way to hug me at the same time. I was being pulled in different directions.

"Guys, my back still feels like there's something in it."

They all let me go and I stood up and hugged Reid who was closest.

"I love you."

He just nodded his head and held me closer.

"You gotta let go."

He finally did and I took turns hugging Tyler, Pogue and Caleb. Then I walked over to Sam.

"You ok Sammy?"

He shook his head yes and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We weren't there."

"Not by choice."

He let me go and I faced Dean. Without a word he just pulled me into his arms and wouldn't let go. I buried my head into his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I thought we were gonna lose you."

"You did. How did I come back?"

"Dean went to the crossroads J."

I pulled back and hit him upside the head.

"What the fuck did you do that for? What kind of deal did you make? Are you a fucking moron Dean? I'm not worth your soul!"

Dean looked taken aback. Then he regained his usual composure.

"Yes you are Jules. And I didn't make a deal. Caleb knocked me out cold before I could."

"Thank you Caleb. But that still doesn't explain how I got back?"

"You were de…gone for about three hours. Caleb has just brought Dean back. Tyler and I grabbed Reid from outside and when we came in we set up."

"We did to you what we did to Reid. Used the same spells, everything, except you were harder to find."

"What?"

"Reid was in hell. It might not sound like it but finding a soul in hell is a lot easier than finding it somewhere else, we spent an hour looking for you. And when we found you we finished the spell and all we could do then was wait."

"Pogue and Reid passed out for awhile, they needed to get their strength back, Caleb went out and got some air. I just started pacing. Two hours later here we are."

"You brought me back."

"Yeah."

"All of you guys are idiots."

"What?"

"Dean tried to sell his soul, Sammy probably would have done the same thing. And you four, risked addiction and possible death to bring me back?"

"We weren't letting you die."

"We weren't living without you."

"And it's my and Sam's job to keep you safe."

I nodded my head, I had the bravest, most amazingly reckless guys in the world standing before me. I hugged them each again then started in on the food that was sitting there.

"So what actually happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Uh, I saw you, Dean, Sam and Bobby. Then I felt this pain and Dean grabbed me as I fell and that's it."

"Yeah, that kid stabbed you in the back."

"Who was that kid anyway?"

"Jake. Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We gotta find him. And I swear, I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

I stood up but Tyler grabbed me.

"Easy, you just woke up and you need more food in you."

"You don't understand. That guy killed me. Ava turned into this fucking loony person, Andy is dead. The demon said he only wanted one of us to survive."

"He tell you anything else?"

I thought about the dream, and seeing that mom knew the demon.

"Uh, no. Nope, that was it."

"Right, now that this yellow eyes dude has this Jake kid, what's he going to do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is we have to stop it. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Leave."

"What?"

"Get out."

"No."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Fuck that."

"Get your shit and get out. I love you guys you know I do, and I can never ever thank you enough for bringing me back. But let's face it, you guys are weak. And if you want to live to the age you are supposed to, you can't use anymore. This has been our fight since I was a year old. It needs to end with us. And we can't put you in danger like that anymore okay? So please, get your stuff and go back to your girls. Take Reid with you. Plan the wedding and I promise we will be there as soon as this is finished okay?"

I could tell that they still wanted to fight with me. But to my intense surprise Reid stepped forward.

"Go get your stuff and I'll meet you outside."

They looked like they wanted to argue but instead, they each said goodbye, grabbed their things and walked out of the room. Reid grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He shook hands with Dean and Sam then he came over and put his arms around me.

"I am marrying you."

"Hell yes you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too. We'll see you soon. I promise."

Reid nodded his head and kissed me, hard.

"Dude, that's my sister."

Instead of breaking the kiss he just held up one finger. Finally, he broke the kiss and hugged me.

"I'll see you soon."

With one last kiss he was out of the door and we heard the car drive off. I turned to Sam and Dean.

"Did you guy's call the roadhouse? Do they know what's going on?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"The roadhouse burned to the ground."

"Ash is dead. Probably, Ellen. A lot of other hunters too."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so."

"We think it was because Ash found something."

"What did he find?"

"Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well come on. Bobby's is only a few hours away."

I bent down to grab Dean's jacket and my bag, then I hissed in pain again.

"Whoa."

Dean and Sam both grabbed me and held me up.

"J, you died in there okay? Can't you just take care of yourself? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No."

I finished grabbing my things and walked out to the Impala. A minute later Dean and Sam joined me and we were on our way to Bobby's. when we got there they helped me out of the car and we walked up to the porch, knocked on the door, and waited. When he opened the door, Bobby stared at me.

"Hey Bobby."

"Mary. It's good to see you up and around."

The three of us walked into the house, I missed the look Bobby gave Dean.

"So, Jules is better and we're back in it now. What do you know?"  
He kept staring at Dean then he finally walked into the back room.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what it means."

"What is it?"

"Demonic omens. Like a friggen tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightning storms. They've skyrocketed from out of nowhere. All around here."

He pulled out a map and pointed to Wyoming.

"Well, everywhere except for here. Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?"

"Yeah, that one area is totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if…"

"What?"

"Demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Mary will you take a look at it? Maybe you can find something I can't. Sam you help her."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Come on Dean. I've got some more books in the truck."

Bobby and Dean walked out of the house. Sam and I took off our jackets and got comfortable so we could look at the map.

"J?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to change or something?"

I looked down at my mud covered sneakers, my mud, grass and blood stained jeans, and my tank top that was torn in the back, covered in mud and blood and looked back at Sam.

"Nah, might as well fully ruin this outfit instead of another. And I owe Dean a new jacket."

"That jacket was dad's."

"Oh, my god. He's gonna kill me."

"I think he cares a bit more about you than the jacket."

I smiled at Sam then went back to looking at the map.

"J?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, we haven't had a lot of one on one time since you stared up with us again. And I just need to tell you that I'm proud of you. For going to Spenser, for standing up to dad, for taking care of Dean and I, for finding a good guy and a great group of friends. And I'm sorry that this is how things turned out. I'm sorry that the demon picked you and forced your destiny for you. And I love you. You're my little sister and nothing will change that."

I stood up and walked over to his side of the table, sat in his lap and hugged him.

"I love you too Sammy. And thank you."

I let him go and stood up as the door opened again. Bobby walked inside followed by Dean who was helping Ellen.

"Oh, my god."

Sam and I got up and led her to a chair. Bobby pulled out his flask of holy water, poured her a shot and gave it to her.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of holy water. It shouldn't hurt."

Ellen took the shot and nothing happened. She looked back at Bobby.

"Whiskey now. If you don't mind."

"Ellen what happened? How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed too. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels. Of all things. It was just dumb luck. Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe then the call cut out. By the time I got back the flames were sky high. Everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more that fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry Ellen."

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

Ellen reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a map, of Wyoming. On the map there was five marked x's. We went into full research mode after that. An hour later Bobby walked out holding a large book.

"I don't believe it."

"What? You got something?"

"A lot more than that. Each of these x's is an abandoned frontier church, all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt, then gun-making, demon-killing Samuel Colt?"

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting each church. That just happen to lay out like this."

He took a marker and connected each of the x's. When he was done we looked at it.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It's a devil's trap. A hundred square-mile devil's trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross."

"I never heard of anything that massive."

"No one has."

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? It still works?"

I thought of something.

"Definitely."

"How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well their trying."

"Why? What's inside?"

"That's what I've been looking for and uh, there's nothing expect an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Why? What's so important about a cemetery? What's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?"

"What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Well that's a comforting thought."

'Yeah, ya think?"

"Could they do it? Could they get inside?"

"Well this thing is so powerful, you'd practically need an A-Bomb to destroy it. No way a full blooded demon gets across."

"No. But I know who could."

"Fuck."

We grabbed everything we thought we would need and ran to the cars. Dean drove faster than I ever thought he could. We got to the cemetery and entered full stealth mode. We were all hiding behind tombstones and things when we saw Jake walk in. He walked right up to the mausoleum type building in the center and pulled out the Colt. I stepped out from where I was hiding.

"Howdy, Jake."

I had my gun pointed at his chest. Bobby, Ellen, Sam and Dean all came out with their guns pointed.

"You, you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah, you did. But you didn't factor in something, I know people."

"You can't be alive. You can' be."

"Okay, just take it easy their son."

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see."

"What, are you a tough guy all the sudden? What are you gonna do MJ. Kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't do it."

"Yeah, then you pissed you me off. I won't let you live twice."

Jake started laughing.

"What are you smiling at you little bitch?"

Jake looked at Ellen.

"Hey lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

We all looked at Ellen, and with a shaky hand, she put the gun right against her head.

"See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go."

"Shoot him."

"You'll be mopping your skull before you get a shot off. Everybody put your guns down. Except you sweetheart."

Dean, Sam and Bobby both reluctantly let their guns fall. Jake looked back to where I was still pointing my gun at him. I held my hands up and dropped my gun to the ground.

"Okay, thank you."

He pulled out the Colt and slid it into a mettle slot on the building, things started to move. Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen and got the gun away from her just as it went off. I dove to the ground, picked mine up and shot Jake in the back four times. He fell to the ground and looked up at me. I pointed the gun at his head.

"Please, no. Please."

I shot. Three Times. Dean and Sam came over and looked at me. Dean took the gun out of my hand, put the safety on and put it in his pocket. We heard the mettle piece moving behind me and turned to look at it.

"Oh, no."

"Bobby what is it?"

"It's hell."

Dean stepped forward and grabbed the colt.

"Take cover. Now!"

We all ran off in different directions and used headstones as cover. The two doors on the crypt flew open and tons of things came flying out.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That's a devil's gate. It's a damn door to hell."

In the distance I heard mettle strain against its self.

"Come on. We gotta shut that gate."

Sam, Ellen, Bobby and I ran towards the gate. Dean stayed back. When I turned around I saw that he was facing the yellow eyed demon, and that yellow eyes held the colt. And threw Dean head first into a 

headstone. Sam ran after him next, the demon held up his hand and Sam was pinned to a tree. After Sam I ran over. I was held in place by one wave of his hand.

"I'll get to you in a minute champ. But I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in you."

The demon focused on Dean and held him against the headstone.

"So, Dean, I gotta thank you. Demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you little Mary is back in rotation. Ha-ha. Now I wasn't counting on that but I'm glad. I liked her better than Jake anyway. Tell me, you ever heard the expression: 'If a deal sounds too good to be true it probably is?'"

"You call that deal good?"

"It's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why. I'm surprised at you. You just saw what your sister did to Jake. That was pretty cold wasn't it? How certain are you, that what you brought back is 100 percent pure Jules? You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead."

"You are missing a key part here."

"Enlighten me."

"I didn't make a deal. That girl over there, she is 100 percent pure Jules."

"You didn't make a deal?"

"No, but it made for one hell of a distraction didn't it? You thinking that she came back defected, you thinking that your plan was finally fitting together? I gotta say, the look on your face right now? Priceless."

"Say goodbye Dean. You are long past your expiration date."

I watched as Yellow eyes pointed the Colt at Dean. Then something came behind the demon and grabbed him.

"Dad?"

The body the demon was possessing fell to the ground, and dad just held onto black smoke. It was enough to set us free. The demon shook off dad and went back into its body. When it stood up, Dean was pointing the colt at its heart. Without missing a beat Dean pulled the trigger and shot the bastard in his heart. The demon looked shocked, then the wound started to smoke, and finally, he was dead. I looked over to where Bobby and Ellen had just gotten the gates shut. They turned and froze when they saw dad, who walked his way over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and Sam, smiled and nodded. Then he looked back at Dean, and with tears running down his cheeks he took a couple of steps back, then he was gone. Dean, Sam and I all stood around the body the demon had been possessing.

"Well, check that off the to do list."

"You did it Dean."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think dad really, do you think he really climbed out of hell?"

"A door was open. And if anyone would be stubborn enough to do it, it'd be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I think I know."

"Where?"

"With mom."

They both smiled slightly and nodded.

"I kinda can't believe it. I mean all our lives, everything has been prepping us for this. And now…I kinda don't know what to say."

"I do."

Dean knelt down so he was closer to the body.

"That was for our mom. You son of a bitch."

We grabbed Bobby and Ellen and walked back to the cars. The three of us leaned against the Impala while Bobby and Ellen talked near his truck.

"So what do we do now?"

"I say celebrate."

"Vodka!"

"We taught her well."

"That we did."

We laughed a bit. I leaned into both of them the best I could. Ellen and Bobby walked over to us.

"Well, the yellow eyed demon might be dead, but a hell of a lot more got through that gate."

"How many you think?"

"A hundred. Maybe two. It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you three are ready. The war's just begun."

Dean walked around the Impala and popped the hood. He pulled out the colt and set it in the trunk.

"We have work to do."

"Actually, there's something else we need to battle through first."

"What's that?"

"My wedding Blair Waldorf style."

"I'd rather fight the army."


	20. Good Times And Bad Memories

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Sorry about the delay but come on….Breaking Dawn came out and I have been a bit busy….so here is the Wedding.**

The day of the wedding had arrived. Blair was running around like a crazy person, which would have been funny if she hadn't been so snappy. Seriously, I am pretty sure she forgot this was my wedding. I only had one job to complete that day and I was almost finished with it. I knocked on Dean's door where he and Sam were hiding from Blair.

"It's your most amazing little sister."

"Open."

I opened Dean's door and walked in, shutting and locking it behind me. After that I walked over and plopped onto the bed next to him.

"What's up Jules?"

"Well Blair is actually letting me make a choice for today."

"Is she sick?"

"Or possessed?"

"Probably, anyway there was something I wanted to ask the both of you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I need someone to walk me down the aisle. And, well dad's not here and even if he was I mean we never really got along all of the time anyway and I want you two to do it because come on, you raised me and I love you guys and it would mean so much to me if you would do this."

"Jules. We'll do it."

"Really?"

"Of course J, you don't even need to ask."

I got up and hugged them both.

"Thank you. I'll see you at the church in a couple of hours."

I turned and walked back out of the room.

Sam's POV:

After J left Dean got up to go take a shower before we went to the church. He grabbed his things and walked out of the room. After a few minutes of boredom I went through my bag and grabbed a photo album J had made for me a couple of years ago. Flipping through it I saw pictures of our childhood, and a lot of J and I together. I still can't believe that she's getting married today. Thinking back over everything that happened I'm happy that she is able to have a normal day. Thinking back to that night, fear washed over me again. I had never been more scared in my life. Watching my sister fall to the ground, and not get back up.

_We grabbed our stuff and shut the trunk to the Impala, then we began walking down the long dark road towards the abandoned town. I heard her voice and relief filled my body, when I saw her walking towards me, I couldn't remember being happier. Then I saw him, the kid in the camo walking up behind her with a knife in his hand. My mind went blank, I heard Dean yell but it was too late, the guy grabbed her and shoved the knife into her back, without mercy. He turned and ran while she fell to the ground. The four of us took off at a run, Bobby kept going, trying to catch up with the guy. J was on the ground, barely able to keep her eyes open, looking at her back I saw all of the blood. There is never a time in your life when you feel more helpless than when you are watching one of the two people you love most in the _

_world die right in front of you. When you see the light go out of that person's eyes there is no going back. It drags you down. After a while I picked her up and we went to some abandoned house nearby. I laid her on the bed and sat next to her. I still expected her to wake up and talk to me. No such luck. Then, well he did it, and she was back. I won't lie, seeing her still makes my breath stop in my throat, because after losing her once all I can think about is the day she'll be gone for good. And that tears me apart._

MJ POV:

After showering, getting my hair and makeup done, and getting practically thrown into the limo by Blair, I was finally at the church, in the backroom and Blair, Kate and Sara were in front of me.

"So we have a confession to make."

"What?"

"This is your wedding."

"Oh, my god! Really? I had no idea!"

"Can it smartass, we mean _your _wedding. The one you wanted."

"What?"

Sara walked into the closest and pulled out a dress bag, a small dress bag that would never have fit the dress I tried on, in it. She put it on the hanger and unzipped it. From inside of the bag she pulled out a white dress, halter style and it stopped right above my knees. It was a sundress. Then the three of them pulled out strapless dresses that stopped above their knees in different shades of green.

"You and Reid are getting married in the church garden."

"A small party will be back at the Garwin's place."

"The Covenant families, Bobby and Ellen are in the garden to watch the ceremony."

"The boys aren't wearing tuxes."

"The only pictures taken will be by the guest who all brought cameras with them."

"You wanted a small wedding, and after everything, we think that you deserve it."

"Thank you for coming into our lives Mary Juliette Winchester."

"This day is for you."

I wiped away the tears that formed and hugged the three of them tight.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes I let go and we all wiped away more tears.

"Okay, get ready and we'll see you in 15. Sound good?"

"Perfect."

They left the room and I put the dress on. Smiling at my reflection I turned when I saw the door open.

Dean POV:

I walked into the backroom and stopped dead in my tracks. Sam, the boys and I were all in on the girls plans. But still, seeing my baby sister in that white dress on her wedding day still caught me off guard. I walked the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind me.

"You look beautiful Jules."

"Thank you."

I saw her take in my appearance. All of us guys were wearing the same thing, dress khakis and short sleeve button up black shirts. Along with black sneakers. I don't do sandals. She turned away from the mirror and took a seat, she pointed to the empty spot next to her, which I took. Looking at her I found myself tearing up.

_It was happening in slow motion. The kid, the knife, my sister. I saw the smile on her face fall, instead she had pain in her eyes. I started running towards her but I felt as if I wasn't running fast enough. She fell, I grabbed onto her, after checking the wound I knew there was nothing we could do, but I was not going to tell her that. Instead I told her that it wasn't that bad, and she was going to be fine. I watched as the last bit of color left her face, her breathing stop and her eyes close. My world stopped in that moment. Nothing else mattered but the girl laying in my arms. I wouldn't let go, I didn't want too , if I let go that meant she was really gone and I failed. I swore to protect her, save her, keep her safe no matter what. And I failed. She was dead and I couldn't do anything about it, or so I thought. A plan was made, and hours later she was awake again. Turning to see her walk out of that room made my breath stop, she was pale, bruised, bloody and muddy but she was walking, breathing and making jokes. Just like a Winchester. She gave me a hug and I didn't want to let go. And as soon as she stepped into my arm's I knew, everything that happened and will happen, it was worth it._

MJ POV:  
I waved my hand in front of Dean's face and he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

"You okay?"

"I'm great. But really Jules, you look amazing."

"Thanks, did you know?"

"Of course I did. Blair had this planned out all from the start."

"Of course she did. So are you and Sammy ready to see me get married?"

"No, never, not in a million years. But, if it has to happen then I have to tell you, you made a great choice Jules. Reid, he's a good guy, at first he scared the hell out of me because he reminded me of me when I was that age. But he loves you, he takes care of you and he puts up with this crazy life we have. You got lucky baby sis."

"No, he got lucky. I'm a catch."

Dean laughed and gave me a hug. We both got up when Sam walked in.

"Time to go J."

"Well boys, let the battle begin."

They both laughed and escorted me out of the backroom and through the church. We got outside and waited behind a cement wall. I could hear soft music playing and recognized the song. I looked at Dean.

"What?"

"I'm walking down the aisle to a lyrical version of Carry On My Wayward Son?"

"You should see the look on Blair's face."

"We switched the tapes."

"And that's why I love you."

"Time to go."

With Dean on my left and Sam on my right I looped arms with them and began the walk down the aisle. I made eye contact with Reid and smiled at him. He looked good in what Blair chose for them to wear. And if I didn't know any better I would say that my little badass had tears in his eyes.

Reid POV

She was beautiful. Well, she's always beautiful but today was special. She was walking towards me with Dean and Sam at her side, memories flooded in.

_ hadn't slept in, god, I don't know how long. I guess I haven't slept since Dean and Sam came home and told me that she was missing…again. But this time was different, she didn't go by choice. She didn't have a destination planned out in her head, she was just gone. We were talking to Bobby when Dean got the vision, how he got it I don't know but I had never been so happy to see someone go through that kind of pain. At least he knew where she was. When we got there and started walking down the road I could feel hope building up inside. When I saw her for the first time I couldn't remember a time when I was happier. Then it happened, that kid appeared, he stabbed her, she fell, he ran and she died. Completely and utterly alone and in pain. That was me in those hours she was gone. I wouldn't speak, eat, blink. I was vaguely aware of my brothers showing up. Plans were made with me just staring off into space and it was done. She was alive and walking, talking, laughing and hugging me. I never wanted her out of my sight again._

MJPOV

The wedding went by quickly and before I knew it we were back at the Manor. We danced to our first song as a couple and I felt something new for a Winchester…completely 100 percent happy. The demon was dead, no visions, and I just married the one person I loved most in the world. Everything was good. Life was still out there, demons, ghost, and anything that can go bump in the night but we'll deal with that another time. For right now, this was perfect.

**Not alot of wedding details because that's not Reid and Jules style. I added in the memories because they weren't in there the first time around. If you liked it yay, if not its cool. Reviews still rock.**


	21. Endings

**This is going to be the last chapter. It feels like a good place to end the story. And it is a personal best for me, this is the longest story I have written for FF and so far, it's my favorite. Thank you for sticking with me. And I am happy if you liked it.**

In life there are moments you know that you are going to remember forever, moments that you want to remember forever. This moment however, was not one of them.

"Dammit Reid!"

"What?"

"Look at my son's hair!"

"What? He looks badass."

"I don't want my four year old to look badass, I want him to look four!"

"You should have told me that before you asked me to get his haircut."

"I wasn't expecting Rafe to come back with a Mohawk!"

"Come on Jules, he looks cute."

"Great, Dean likes it. That makes me feel so much better."

"Someone is being a bitch today."

I grabbed my bag and threw it at Dean. He, Sam and I got back late from a hunt last night, so this morning I asked Reid to take Rafe to get his shaggy blonde hair cut. My adorable hazel eyed baby boy came back with a Mohawk. Rafe, who was more like his father and Uncle Dean every day, love it. He thought it was the best thing in the world. I can't wait to hear what his teacher at his private pre-school thinks. I shuddered just thinking about the woman's comments. She isn't a fan of Reid and I. since we got married at 19 and had Rafe at 20 she thinks we are just careless youth who don't think about the consequences of their actions. As if. Rafe was the oldest of the new generation at four years old. Caleb and Sara's son Connor followed three months later, then Tristan Sims and finally Patrick Parry. Even though I was a mother and wife, I was also still a hunter. There are things in life you don't want to change. Dean and Sam have yet to settle down, but what else would I expect from them? Rafe loved his Uncles. All five of them. But personally, I think Dean is his favorite. Dean will come over and watch him, take him to the movies an pretty much be at the kids beck and call. I looked at Rafe who was being held by Dean, his hair did look cute I guess. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders in defeat. Reid laughed and gave me a kiss.

"I knew you would give in."

"Bite me."

"Later."

"Hey! Child and brothers in the room!"

Dean covered Rafe's ears while Sam cringed.

"Oh get over it."

"That was a bit over the line J."

"We grew up with Dean, we have heard worse."

Dean stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's mature."

A few hours later we were all outback eating pizza and drinking some beer while the kids were running around with squirt guns chasing each other. We all got together every Friday and Saturday for dinner and to get the kids together. I was sitting on Reid's lap when Rafe come running over soaking wet.

"Tristan pulled a sneak attack!"

"He did?"

"Yeah!"

"What did he do?"

"He ran off really fast, circled around and came at us from behind!"

"MJ? What have you been teaching my son?"

"Relax B, just some stuff my dad had me doing when I was four."

"That's comforting."

"Hey, at least he's well prepared for school."

"And Tyler and I will forward the calls from the principal straight to you."

"Okay."

Later that night everyone was back to their own homes, Dean and Sam were in their rooms passed out. I had just left Rafe's room where he was out cold as well. Walking into my room I found Reid laying on the bed. I crawled in and snuggled close to him.

"Baby?"

"What?"

"Do you ever wish Rafe and the boys still had that innocence?"

"What do you mean?"

"We start them off so young, we make sure they know what is going to happen and with you, Dean and Sam, we make sure they know what's out there. Do you ever wish they could just be normal?"

"Sometimes yes. If I am being honest with myself then I have to say yes. But then I start to think about it. Even at this young age these boys are smart. And I would rather have them prepared and capable then have them stranded."

"Never thought of it that way. I have another question for you."

"Okay."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. I mean once we got passed that you dying, me dying and then us coming back thing, it was pretty much smooth sailing."

Reid started laughing and soon enough I was laughing along with him.

"But you're happy?"

"Extremely."

"Good. Okay, one more question for you."

"Fine."

Reid put his fingers in his lips and let out a loud whistle. Soon enough I heard little feet on hardwood floors, Rafe flew in through the door and jumped on the two of us.

"Can I give it to her?"

"Sure thing buddy."

Rafe reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out a small box.

"Happy anniversary momma."

I took the box and opened it, inside was a simple silver band.

"I heard you talking to Blair after her and Tyler's wedding, you said that you maybe wouldn't have minded a big wedding. So I say that we renew our vows, and we do it right."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger next to my wedding ring.

"I would love too."

I looked up at Reid and gave him a quick kiss. Then I pulled Rafe into a hug. When I let him go he sat up and looked at us.

"Mom, dad, I'm not wearing a tux."

"No more hanging with Uncle Dean."

**I see Jackson Brundage as Rafe. And sorry it took so long to get the final chapter up. I have been dealing with the bitch known as Writers Block.**


End file.
